Where's Tony?
by nicksfriend
Summary: The bullpen was buzzing, Ziva and McGee were due to be in any moment and Gibbs was upstairs talking to Vance. But the desk of Anthony DiNozzo was empty and it would take a while before any of the team members realized the implications of his tardiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Where's Tony?**

**Disclaimer: They belong to the people who run CBS, I just like to play and entertain. I swear this is not for profit... just mental gain.**

_The bullpen was buzzing, Ziva and McGee were due to be in any moment and Gibbs was upstairs talking to Vance. But the desk of Anthony DiNozzo was empty and it would take a while before any of the team members realized the implications of his tardiness._

"Good morning McGee." Ziva greeted as she entered her cubicle, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and her face held a big smile. The three day weekend had been great, a chance to go on a three day vacation to New England with some friends. It had been a lot of fun and now she was ready to get down to work again.

"Morning Ziva." McGee returned, his mood also quite jovial. He had gone hiking with his sister on the Blue Ridge Parkway, camping, bird watching and time with his sister had proved to be just what he needed to get back into the mood of working again.

Tim had glanced over at Tony's desk several times since he had arrived to work, towards his tormentor's desk but Tony was still missing and he was hoping silently that Tony had taken a sick day off, or better, he decided to take an extra day off from work, maybe he had even found him a new girlfriend. Tony hadn't been in the best of moods lately as if something personal was bothering him or the lack of a love life, either way Tony could be a real bastard when he had nobody to bed, Tim thought to himself.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked, knowing that she was running late but wondering if Tony too had been a victim of the morning traffic mess on the beltway.

"Good question." the deep voice of the boss came from behind them, his surly mood couldn't be missed. He walked over a threw a folder on his desk and then continued to walk towards the elevator, "Going for coffee."

They both watched as Gibbs entered the elevator and slammed his hand on the button, disappearing behind the steal doors.

"Well the traffic was pretty bad this morning, I heard there was a ten car pile up on the beltway." Ziva added, a now worried look on her face. "You don't think that Tony?" she cut herself off from stating what she was thinking.

Tim looked up, feeling bad for having his earlier thoughts, for feeling that a day without Tony would or could be a good day. "I'll check the traffic reports," He looked at the screen and continued, "It was actually a twenty car pile up and a semi truck to add to the already existing problems had rammed the back end of the mess and there had been a fire."

Ziva picked up the phone and in a soft voice spoke, then after a few seconds, leaving a voice message for her partner, she looked over to ehr partner, "I'm worried about Tony." her happy face of only minutes ago was gone.

"Anything?" Tim asked, finding nothing more on the traffic accident from earlier that morning, other than there were passengers still trapped, and the eighteen wheeler complicating matters had caused a small explosion. That would be Tony's luck, Tim thought to himself.

"No, he didn't answer but I left a message." she replied as she stood and walked over to Tony's desk, looking for a clue to his whereabouts.

After searching the desk for any clues but finding none, she felt a twinge of uneasiness, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking McGee?" she asked as the elevator door opened, and a voice echoed through the room,"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Tim and Ziva gave each other a quick glance then grabbed their gear, Ducky was now standing at Gibb's side, they would be going to the accident.

"Where we going boss?" Tim asked as they entered the elevator, feigning ignorance, attempting not to show that he was concerned for the man who called him Probie.

"The Beltway." he answered.

"And Abby and Palmer and going to check out Tony's apartment." Ducky added, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Why all the fuss? Tony is only thirty minutes late, I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic." Ziva commented as she saw the stern look come across her boss's face.

"He always calls if he's going to be late. Always." Tim chimed in, finally realizing himself that Tony must be in trouble.

Ziva suddenly realized the reason for Ducky accompanying them, just in case Tony was hurt, he knew Tony's medical history.

**The Beltway**

As they drove up the multi car accident they couldn't help but to see the chaos, and the reason for the lack of information about the accident. The place was a mess with cars piled up, one upon another.

Each member of the team, including the medical examiner, disembarked Gibb's car and started out on foot, examining the cars in the pile up, each knowing that Tony had a bureau car so they set out looking for a federal tag.

The sounds of sirens and cries for help continued to fill the air, people still trapped in their vehicles, it was a mess.

Ziva and Gibbs went in one direction and Tim and Ducky the other, their communication gear intact, they would need to be able to talk to each other and it would be too difficult with their cells over all the noise.

Each car had either been burned or badly damaged, Ducky even found himself helping the injured, it was a bad scene and they all silently wished that Tony was not there.

**Tony's Apartment**

Palmer and Abby pulled up in Abby's hearse, Tony's car sat in the driveway. She would have to call Gibbs. All she could think as she dialed Gibb's number was, _'Where is Tony?'_

Palmer was already ringing the door bell but there was no answer, the curtains and blinds closed over the windows. He couldn't get a look inside.

"Abby, he's not here!" he shouted for the front entrance, looking down to see a stack of newspapers on the front door entrance and mail still in the mail box beside Tony's door.

Abby was now standing beside Palmer, also taking in the newspapers and mail, "We have to get inside."

"Can you pick the lock?" Palmer asked as he watched his goth friend at work, looking the door over as if she was a secret agent.

"No, Tony's door is a special made one so that nobody can break inside. He does have a few enemies Palmer, _dah_, being an NCIS agent , it comes with the territory." Abby continued to look over the door and around the hedges in front, she was beginning to get really worried about her friend.

"You want me to get the manager?" he asked, readying himself for the task, walking down the few steps towards the main office.

" It won't do any good! He had the door special made, they probably don't have a key. But Gibbs might!" she pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial for Gibbs, her eyes still taking in the surroundings, she really like Tony's apartment, too bad he had just recently changed the door or she would have a key, he always gave her a key to water his plants or to just crash when she needed a place to hang out.

After a few seconds she gave up and left a message., he would call her back. She hung up the phone and placed into her jacket pocket, "I left a message, he's probably busy on the beltway."

"Listen, I'll look around back, his apartment is like a condo. This is a cool lay out." Palmer mostly spoke it to himself, the place was nice and expensive looking.

Palmer made his way around to the back of the building, and then he saw it, blood and lots of blood, on the sidewalk and on the grassy area. "Oh my gosh!" He ran to the side of the apartment building, "Abby!' he yelled as his lungs would allow.

Abby came tearing around the building a switchblade knife in one hand and a tazer in the other, her buckled down boots getting stuck once or twice in the thick grass,"What's wrong Palmer?" Seeing that the man was as pale as a ghost,

He couldn't speak, he just pointed and moved towards the back of Tony's apartment.

She followed Palmer back to the back entrance of the apartment and upon seeing the blood she freaked, "Oh My Gosh! Tony, something has happened to Tony!" she pulled our her cell again and hit the speed dial to Ziva's phone, and waited for an answer, tears were streaking down her face, her hands shaking.

**This is going around in my head and I had to put it down on the computer...I hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Where's Tony?**

**Disclaimer: They belong to the people who run CBS, I just like to play and entertain. I swear this is not for profit... just mental gain.**

_She followed Palmer back to the back entrance of the apartment and upon seeing the blood she freaked, "Oh My Gosh! Tony, something has happened to Tony!" she pulled our her cell again and hit the speed dial to Ziva's phone, and waited for an answer, tears were streaking down her face, her hands shaking._

"Ziva." she answered unaware of the whirlwind of emotions that were about to hit her straight on, Abby in panic mode was not a good thing and Abby in panic mode about Tony was even worse.

"Ziva, Tony's car is here at his apartment, and there is blood, lots of blood around the back of the apartment, or at least it looks like blood, tell Gibbs to get here now!" she was panicked, even Palmer was in a panic but Tony was his friend and he started taking pictures with his cell and sending them to Gibbs' phone, hoping that it would assist later in the investigation.

"Slow down Abby. Let me get this straight, you found Tony's car?" she asked, wanting to get the facts in order so she could give Gibbs an accurate assessment of what was being relayed to her, t he details were important.

"Yes, well actually it's the bureau's car but it is in the driveway at Tony's condo slash apartment but we can't get inside because Tony had his door changed after that crazy guy tried to kill him a couple of months ago and I don't have a key but I think Gibbs does or at least I think he does." she was rattling but giving facts in between the rattle.

"Abby, you said there is blood, where is the blood?" Ziva continued obtaining information as she searched for her boss in the crowd, her communication gear was only receiving static due to the high volume of calls going out on emergency lines from the EMS, paramedics, firemen and the police.

"Palmer found blood around the back of Tony's place, it is on the grass, the steps and the asphalt where Tony parks his newest car, it's a new ford mustang, it's baby blue, and its a really nice car." She paused, "I don't see the tarp he uses to cover his car Ziva, they must of wrapped him him up in it so that could dispose of his body." Abby's voice had taken on a new level in the decibel of human sound, assuming the worse had happened her friend.

"Abby, you have to keep calm and we need you to get inside of Tony's apartment. Can you pick the lock?" she asked, knowing Abby's propensity for doing such techniques.

"No, he changed the door and the lock is not the type one can pick." she was bouncing, her emotions getting the best of her, but she knew down deep inside that she had to keep it together.

"Can you see into the windows?" Ziva feeling her own sense of panic starting to rise. That feeling one gets when you know that something is terribly wrong, that a friend could have been murdered.

"They are covered, I can't see a thing." she started to watch Palmer as he methodically took pictures of the crime scene and for some reason she wanted to assist."Ziva, Palmer is sending Gibbs pictures of the crime scene, Tony's apartment, whatever. it is definitely bad Ziva."

**Beltway**

"Very good. Keep them coming and as soon as I find Gibbs I will inform him. Stay put and call me back if there are any new developments, I'm going to attempt to find Gibbs." Ziva instructed, feeling as if she had gathered as much as she could do over the phone. She ended the call and dialed Gibbs but the operator couldn't connect the call due to over use of the phone lines,

She looked around and there he was talking to Ducky, bent down over a man partially covered in blood and blanketed with a white blood stained sheet, obviously the man was dead.

She ran as fast as she could to get to the two men, "Gibbs!" she yelled as she watched him stand, placing himself in front of the supine body.

"It's not him Ziva." he consoled, thinking that she had felt that the man was Tony.

She took a deep breath and proceeded, "I know , well I know now, but Abby is at Tony's apartment and his bureau car is there but not his car. But there is also blood and they can't get inside of his apartment due to the door locks being changed. Do you have the extra key?"

Gibbs looked at her as if she had just told him that he had married his fifth wife and couldn't remember doing it, "What the hell did you say?" he asked, her words were a blur, something about his senior agent, blood and a door that wouldn't open.

"Tony's apartment is a crime scene, Palmer sent you pictures." she pointed at his cell and hoped that it would work out in the traffic mishap parking lot. He pulled the phone out of his jacket and started walking towards his car, hoping that the others would follow but he didn't have time to gather them together, he had to get to Tony's place.

"Where's McGee?" Ducky asked as he opened the passenger door.

Ziva shrugged, "I have no idea." she climbed in the back, Gibbs already starting to move the vehicle slowly through the crowd and towards the highway, he needed to get to Tony's.

**Beltway**

Tim had seen a body that looked familiar, it was trapped beneath a truck and a really torn up car. He watched as the firemen used the jaws of life to free the man and now they were doing emergency care on his injuries, blood oozing from a head wound and lower chest trauma. He watched as they started the IV, placed a cervical collar around the man's neck and pulled him from the twisted metal onto a back board.

Tim bent down to see the man's face clearer, there was no doubt who the man was; no doubt at all.

**Yeah, that is how I roll. I thank you very much for your reviews and your support of this story so far. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Where's Tony?**

**Disclaimer: They belong to the people who run CBS, I just like to play and entertain. I swear this is not for profit... just mental gain.**

_Tim had seen a body that looked familiar, it was trapped beneath a truck and a really torn up car. He watched as the firemen used the jaws of life to free the man and now they were doing emergency care on his injuries. The man's blood was oozing from a head wound and he had lower frontal chest trauma. He watched as they started the IV and placed a cervical collar around his neck and pulled him from the twisted metal onto a back board._

_Tim bent down to see the man's face clearer, there was no doubt who the man was; no doubt at all._

"This man's been shot!" An EMS called out to his partner, the wound was definitely a sucking chest wound and his heart rate was through the roof. No doubt this was the cause of all the traffic mess, the man had been attempting to get to safety or he was running from the law, regardless, he was dying.

" Bethesda is the closest hospital, put a call in to their ER!" Carl instructed, mostly yelled, at his rookie partner. The man lying in front of them would die in the next few minutes if they didn't act fast.

Tim moved back out of the way, he knew he needed to call his boss, Gibbs, but the scene before him had captured his attention fully, he had to see how it ended, he couldn't just walk away.

The newest man handed the hand phone to Carl, who started rattling off vitals and amount of blood loss, "He also has a sucking wound to his right chest, his heartrate is over 200 beats per minute. I need an order for a chest tube and additional IV fluids, and a possible volume expander." he was asking, but also telling them what he needed, he had seen it before.

The voice over the other end of the phone gave permission and the order to transport ASAP." The paramedics hands went to work, changing his gloves and pulling out a kit with a scalpel and then he quickly cut off the man's jacket, making an incision in his side and pushing in the clear colored tube into his chest with a bit of effort. The man did not respond, he was too out of it, he allowed the intrusion without even a whimper.

"Second IV started!" the rookie called out, and as soon as the dressing was placed and the tubing was taped, then they were off with their charge. The ambulance doors were open, the engine had been started and it was ready to go with their injured patient.

"I'm a federal agent." Tim called out, "Can I ride with him?" Tim couldn't leave the man, he would call Gibbs from the hospital.

Carl nodded and pointed to the front cab, it would take both paramedics to keep the man alive. Tim ran and got inside, just in time, because as soon as he closed the door the ambulance jerked forward and was off to Bethesda.

**Tony's Apartment**

Palmer did not want to disturb the back area, it was definitely a crime scene, but he also wanted to make sure that Tony wasn't inside bleeding to death.

He moved forward then turned around and motioned for Abby to throw him a pair of gloves. Tony was his friend, and if he had to admit it to anybody, he probably had a closer relationship with Tony than he did with Dr Mallard. It was a different type of friendship though, one built on trust.

"Palmer, Gibbs told us to wait for him to get here." Abby nervously chided, not wanting to wait herself but not wanting to tick off Gibbs either.

"I'm just going to take a look inside, the back window is not covered and I think I can get close enough to get a good look inside." he wanted to wait, he really didn't have a death wish. He took caution not to create any unnecessary sounds, just in case the person who had caused the gruesome mess outside still might be around. He felt obligated to his friend to at least take a look inside.

Palmer, after several seconds, finally reached the back door and placed his face as close to the window without disturbing the glass, he could accidentally smudge a fingerprint if he wasn't careful.

"Abby, we have a victim down in the kitchen, seems to have a fair amount of bleeding going on, looks serious." he relayed back to the woman standing in the back area. "We have to get inside, it could be Tony!" he shouted, feeling his own adrenaline flowing now.

"Tony?" she asked, her pale skin went even paler.

"Don't know, he's facing the wall, he has a Hawaiian shirt on and a pair of Bermuda shorts, that's all I can tell from here."

Abby picked up the phone and called 911, this was no longer a team thing it was a medical thing and she had to get help.

Palmer reached down to see if the backdoor, they hadn't checked it earlier, it was unlocked, and he turned the knob. He was careful not to disturb anything, especially careful since he didn't know if the person who did this to the man on the floor was still inside.

As he entered the darkened room, he walked over to the body on the floor, not expecting Abby to show up but suddenly she was there, beside him, looking down at the man on the floor. It wasn't Tony but it was his friend, Craig Bryson, from Tony's college fraternity.

"That's Craig, Tony's friend. Is he dead?" she asked, holding her purse close to her, the knife still in one hand the tazer in the other.

Palmer placed two fingers to the man's carotid artery and nodded, "He's dead."

A noise from the front room startled both of them and when they looked up. Gibbs now stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where's Tony?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't in the house but again hoping that he was, whoever left in the tarp was definitely dead, too much blood outside.

Ducky made his way around the very upset Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man on the floor was now his patient. "What did happen here Carl?" Ducky made the statement as he bent down and assessed the wound to the man's throat.

Palmer stood, "Is your case in the car Doctor?"

Ducky nodded and pointed for the man to exit through the living room area, it was clear of any dead bodies.

Palmer quickly left the room, worried for his friend.

Ziva rounded through the rest of the apartment, "Clear!' she shouted, knowing that Gibbs would hear her from Tony's bedroom.

She looked around the room, bed made, everything in it's place, just the way Tony kept it. He once said that his bedroom was the only place he felt at peace and the room reflected that sentiment.

Tony usually acted juvenile but his bedroom was that of an Italian man, it smelled good, manly, in the room. His dresser organized, the room was spotless and everything was perfectly aligned, nothing out of order except one thing, and it caught her eye immediately. She walked over and placed her hand on Tony's gun case, it was open and sitting in the bottom of the closet, his gun was gone.

"Gibbs!' Ziva called for her boss, she wanted him to see what she was seeing. Tony's suitcase was sitting on the closet floor, packed, a large amount of money was visible from the opening in the case.

Gibbs quickly entered the room, he quickly spied what Ziva wanted him to see and he turned, without saying a word, he had a phone call to make.

**Bethesda Hospital**

The ambulance came to a sudden halt, the patient was removed and hurried towards the emergency room, Tim followed behind, flashing his badge as he entered through the forbidden doors.

**(Yes, I 'm stopping here today because NCIS comes on tonight and I have to work on Saved before I get a few hate mails..._just kidding about the hate mail_...well kinda. Thank you again for supporting this fic and Saved...you guys are the best!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bethesda Hospital**

He was waiting now in the outside area of the emergency room, waiting to see if the man would live or die. He had to call Gibbs but leaving the area could mean that he wouldn't be able to get the information he had to have, cellphones would get no reception in this area and if he left he might miss the doctor, so he waited.

He glanced over for the hundredth time at the woman who had taken up residence on the only telephone in the room available and she was not getting off anytime soon.

He was worried even more now about his missing partner, now that he knew that the man over Baltimore's Uncover Narcotics Division had been shot, and the fact that he had been shot prior to his accident was definitely something that would interest Gibbs. He wondered if it had any connection with Tony's disappearance.

**Tony's Apartment**

"Ziver, have you reached McGee?" he shouted from inside the house, Ziva was outside collecting evidence.

"No boss. I attempted to reach McGee but it goes straight to voice mail." she glanced up to see a worried look on her boss's face.

"Could we have a vendetta on our hands Jethro?" Ducky stopped doing a preliminary exam on the bodies to ask the man who was standing beside of him the question of the day.

They had made a lot of enemies over the years, well he and Tony had made a lot of enemies actually. The thought had crossed his mind.

"I hope not Duck, I hope not." Gibbs responded and walked away. He was worried, the evidence was starting to look a little obvious, either Tony was undercover or he was a dirty cop and he knew which one DiNozzo was and that worried him even more,

He had spoken to Vance who swore that Tony was not doing anything undercover for the agency, so he had left a message for Dan Brown, the only other man he knew who would use DiNozzo for an undercover operation, Tony was that good, actually he was the best.

"I'm going to find McGee, maybe he's still at the accident site." he was about to get into his car when his phone rang, " Where the hell you been McGee? " he answered, seeing that McGee was finally returning their calls.

"Sorry boss but I've been at the hospital. A friend of Tony's was in one of the cars that piled up on the freeway " Tim was unaware of what he was going to say next would impact the case of a missing DiNozzo exponentially. "It was Dan Brown, Tony's friend."

"Dan Brown, the head of the Narcotics undercover division in Baltimore?" He was stunned, what were the odds?

" Yes, he and Tony are best friends, I met him at a softball gave a few months ago. Tony introduced us." he started to explain the relationship but was stopped when the phone went dead, he didn't even have a chance to tell him that Dan had been shot or that he had just died minutes before.

Gibbs hung up, he needed to get to the hospital, Bethesda was just a few miles away and he needed to talk to Dan Brown, he needed to know what Tony was doing for the Baltimore PD.

He didn't even take the time to park, McGee was standing at the double doors, knowing that his boss would be there soon, it was a given.

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded to know as he walked through the doors.

"Boss you didn't give me a chance to tell you. Dan died, but not from what you think. He was shot once point blank to the chest. I called Ducky, they'll be sending his body to our autopsy bay and the car will be taken as evidence, should be arriving anytime at NCIS for Abby." he felt he had covered all the bases but he could tell by the look in his Boss's face that there was more to be concerned about. He felt he needed to ask, "Where's Tony? Was he at his apartment?"

Gibbs shook his head and waved for Tim to follow, this case was getting more complicated as the clock ticked. If Tony had been at the scene, why take his body and leave Craig Bryson's body? How did Dan escape and why did he feel he had to get behind the wheel of his car with a hole in his chest, was he chasing someone, or was someone chasing him?

**NCIS**

When they arrived, they were met by Ducky who seemed quite anxious for Gibbs to follow him without explanation, without saying much of anything. His only expression other than a concerned look on the man's face was the request for Gibbs to follow him to his autopsy bay. It was unusual Ducky, a man of many words and tales, _speechless_.

Gibbs and McGee followed, Abby was standing in the room when they walked inside, along with Ziva. They too, were very quiet. Gibbs had a bad feeling in his gut, this could be bad, very bad for DiNozzo.

"I wanted you to see something Jethro. It was very upsetting to find this clue and the only way I can emphasize the importance of this evidence is for you to see it for yourself." Ducky pulled back the cover over the body exposing the condition of the corpse.

Gibbs walked over to the body of Craig Bryson , and that's when he saw it, the man had been tortured, his body covered with marks and bruises. His eyes followed a nasty looking area on the man's arm, he had been branded with the number 666 on the upper aspect his right arm.

"A branding iron Ducky?" Gibbs asked, it was almost a whisper, the thoughts of what could be occurring with his senior racing through his head.

An audible gasp came from behind him, evidently Abby had been oblivious to the branding, McGee was attempting to now fill her in on what he had found at the crime scene.

Gibbs had reviewed him on Tony's apartment, on the dead body found inside Tony's home. It was a lot for a short amount of time, they would need to get the facts together and see what they had as a whole.

" It does appear to be Jethro, but he was probably tortured over a number of days. The branded area is almost healed, and most of the other areas are fresh wounds." he stood back, wanting the man to take in what had happened to Tony's best friend outside of work.

"What about Brown?" he asked, wondering if he too has suffered the same fate.

"He seemed to be lucky. His chest wound was the only wound, though it was fatal." He walked over to the x ray hanging on the wall, it was a film that had been taken at the hospital. "Jethro, it appears that he may have walked upon a crime scene himself. He was dressed in his standard suit, maybe he was meeting Tony at his home. The wound as you can see here. " he pointed at the film, "Was a point blank shot. Brown was in close proximity to whoever shot him."

"I have the bullet Gibbs." Abby declared in a soft voice. "It's from a bureau issued gun. I compared it to the ballistics on file for Tony's gun, _it was a match._"

"So somebody used Tony's gun. There's no proof it was DiNozzo who shot the bullet." he defended his agent.

"We don't think so either. Bryson was not murdered at the crime scene. He was killed and brought there. He was dressed in Tony's clothing and placed on Tony's floor. " Dr Mallard turned to face Gibbs and spoke directly to him, " I've seen this before, it appears to be a ritual killing."

Gibbs didn't miss a beat, he had to find DiNozzo, time was of the essence. "Ziva, McGee, we need a time line."

"Yes boss." McGee and Ziva acknowledged the order at the same time and disappeared out of the room into the elevator. "Abby, I need to know where Bryson was prior to landing on DiNozzo's kitchen floor. Find me an answer." he looked at the teary eyed goth and then walked over and pulled her into his arms, " We'll find him Abs."

"I know Gibbs. but will he be alive?" she asked, her face buried in his shoulder.

Gibbs did not respond, sadistic killers were the worse, no mercy for their victims. He had seen it too many times.

Abby pulled back and nodded. She knew that she was capable of finding where Bryson had been during his captivity, soil samples, dust mites, whatever she could find on the victim's body, she would use to to find her friend. She turned to leave, she had a job to do.

Gibbs remained quiet for a few minutes as he starred down again at Bryson's body, words weren't needed between them, they both knew what they were facing.

"We've seen this before here in this very autopsy lab Jethro. We never caught the man who was responsible." He placed a shaky hand on Gibbs right arm, knowing that the one that got away was back.

**I hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NCIS Conference Room**

Gibbs had gathered his team, along with Ducky, Palmer and Abby. They needed all the evidence to make sure that each member of the team knew what they had; a time line, evidence and an opportunity for the crime to take place. Now the evidence would be presented. There were others in the room, a federal agent was missing so they needed the entire bureau's effort in finding one of their own, Anthony DiNozzo.

Vance sat silent in the back of the room, chewing a toothpick which he had placed in his mouth an hour earlier and listened as the evidence was presented. He hadn't said much, his own mind racing as to the possibilities on this case. The local field offices and the police in three adjoining states were also gathering information. Did they have a serial killer, a vengence killer or a crooked cop?

He had to be the one with the ability to discern, the team was too close to the case, that is why he brought in the rest of the bureau in on the case, he needed the opinions of others who weren't as emotionally involved. He watched and listened as they presented the facts.

Gibbs sat in the chair at the end of the table, he felt angry that Vance, a man who despised Tony, wanted to lead the investigation of his senior's disappearance. The man was taking over the case, a man that had never cared for his agent. It worried him, and he knew there was reason for concern. Vance had attempted to rid themselves of DiNozzo once and he knew it would be to his benefit to not place a lot of emphasis on his return. He just hoped that Vance would stay professional and do what was right, and he would be there to make sure he did just that.

Abby stood before the group, she was showing her ballistic evidence, proving that it was Tony's gun that had been discharged, causing the fatal wound to Dan Brown's chest. The only prints found on the gun were that of DiNozzo's. They all knew that Tony hadn't shot his friend but the evidence had to be presented in a truthful manner.

She then pulled up Craig Bryson's picture on the overhead wide screen, an undercover agent for the Baltimore Narcotics Service. He was a thirty-eight year old male, Tony had known him from his days at Ohio State University, they had graduated at the same time and he had been instrumental in getting Tony a job with the department later. He was unmarried, lived in Baltimore Maryland and had been reported missing just four days prior to finding his body at Anthony DiNozzo's house. He was not on any special assignment the day he disappeared.

Abby continued several minutes with Bryson's extensive service and personal background then stopped. She pulled up some material she had found underneath Bryson's fingernails, each slide appeared on the screen. She explained that it was a mixture of dirt, limestone, salt and granite. She then showed snapshots of each wound inflicted, a total of seventy- seven over seven areas of his body. The case was wreaking of a ritualistic killing. She then went into detail of how each wound had been inflicted, most were done with a screwdriver, others were done with various other instruments, including a collector's knife. His bloodstream was contaminated with Clorox Bleach and various other household chemicals, things that would burn, _inflict pain_. Needle mark tracks had been found on his arms, neck, upper groin and between his toes.

Abby maintained a professionalism as she presented the facts, though as she stated them, she could only think of her friend Tony and what he must be suffering. But she kept her tears at bay, she had a job to do for now. They had to find Tony.

"The blood samples found inside of the house were that of Craig Bryson, the blood in the back of the apartment belonged to Dan Brown." The blood pool for the wounds inflicted did not match, hea hd to have been murdered somewhere else,

Abby then placed several photos of fingerprints smudges on the screen, "These do not belong to Tony, I mean Agent Anthony DiNozzo but they are also not in our database. They do however match a previous case that occurred nine years ago. A case that was never solved by the NCIS bureau. the Baltimore Police Department or the Federal bureau of Investigation. It is still an open case."

Then came the victims, " Seven women, murdered in the same manner as Bryson. Seven women who were brutalized, three were members of the United States Marine Corp. " Abby announced to the crowd, surprised faces in the room, people gasped at the condition of the bodies. Each victim with their picture presented on the screen.

" Special Agent Gibbs was the lead investigator for NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo was the lead investigator for Baltimore PD and Donald Mallard was the forensic pathologist on the case. Agent Tobias Fornell with the Federal Bureau of Investigation was the lead agent for the FBI." Abby then went into detail on each missing victim, their wounds matching those of Bryson's, down to the very chemicals used."I can also tell you without a doubt that the same chemicals were from the same container given the tests I have run with Mass Spec, each matched down to the lot number."

She then pulled up a picture of the car that Dan Brown had crashed on the freeway that morning, a police issued sedan, and the contents of the car, including his gun and his badge. "The only blood found in the car was that of Agent Dan Brown." She proceeded with the gruesome details.

Then Abby brought up pictures of Tony's apartment, the only room disturbed was the kitchen, where Bryson's body had been found, the same place the finger prints were found. The pictures of Tony's immaculate bedroom. The picture of the suitcase in the closet with an envelope with five thousand dollars and a plane reservation for four days earlier to Vegas. "Agent DiNozzo had planned this trip weeks earlier, evidenced by the date on the purchase of the tickets, the hotel reservation at the Bellagio for one person and a car reserved at the airport."

Abby continued. "Agent DiNozzo never made the flight." Her face showed the concern she had for her friend but there was more evidence and it had to be presented.

"The pool of blood in the kitchen belonged to Craig Bryson, and I will allow Dr Mallard to tell you more regarding that evidence in a few minutes." she then slid up a picture of the blood in the back area of the apartment, "The blood found at the stairs and leading to the the driveway belongs to Agent Brown." she pointed with her laser at the blood stains, droplets and spatter at the back entrance.

"We also found blood in this area where Anthony DiNozzo parks his 1967 Ford Mustang, which is now missing. Type A positive blood was found near the grassy area adjacent to where the car is usually parked, it belongs to Agent DiNozzo. The amount was small, so we have to assume that he might have been wounded in that area, no other blood type matched or belonged to Agent DiNozzo ."

"A large gray tarp that covered the car is also missing, along with the keys. We also know that there are other missing items, Agent DiNozzo's weapon, his wallet and his badge." Abby was feeling emotionally drained as she stood looking at the picture of her friend on the screen. Gibbs stood and walked over to his lab tech and patted her on the shoulder, whispering to where only she could hear, "Good job Abs."

She nodded and took a seat, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Dr Mallard will present the details of the bodies." Gibbs announced as he took his seat beside Abby, his hand reaching for hers and giving a squeeze of reassurance.

Ducky walked to the front of the room, again the body of Craig Bryson appeared on the screen, " Mister Bryson's time of death was approximately one hour prior to his body being placed on Agent DiNozzo's kitchen floor, around 05:00 the blood in the kitchen area was still oozing from the fatal wound to his chest. dead people don't bleed so I have to assume he was still alive for a while after he arrived to the apartment . After further investigation we noted that his heart had been torn at the aortic junction with a sharp object, to which our lab tech Abby Sciuto matched the blade to a Indian Katar Dagger, an antique knive , a highly valued collector's item. It was the fatal wound."

Ducky then pulled up the next picture, it was a picture of Agent Dan Brown, "Mr Brown suffered a single bullet wound to the mid sternum, the bullet ricocheted off the third rib and damaged the heart, the right lung and lacerated the liver, all of which could have been fatal wounds but it was the blood loss that caused him to loose consciousness, therefore wrecking his vehicle and causing even more extensive injuries to his chest, head and abdominal area."

Ducky paused and looked at the crowd in the room, " But it was definitely the gunshot wound to his chest that was his fatal wound, make no mistake. The blood loss was massive, effecting his body's organs, especially his brain. He was probably was not capable of thinking clearly when he entered his vehicle, adequate oxygen was not getting to through lungs due to the laceration to the right lung, his heart had suffered a massive blow and it was this combination those injures that caused him to eventually pass out at the wheel of the car." He then pulled up a collage of photos of the seven women that had been murdered nine years earlier, leaving them on the screen as he continued.

Fornell had realized that this was the same killer they had dealt with years ago, the same serial killer that stalked the streets of DC, that had killed seven women brutally and had walked away, nothing until today had shown up in the data base. "Do we have a new psych profile yet?" he asked wanting to get on the case, wanting to move forward with the investigation, the one from years ago had not sufficed, it had not caught their killer.

"Actually we do Agent Fornell. It is preliminary of course and we will be adding to it later, but this is what we have so far. Our suspect is probably in his late thirties to middle forties. He probably has a psych history, possibly a history of schizophrenia, borderline personality or both. He acts out against women and men, there is no distinction, both seemed to have impacted his life in a negative way. We do believe our suspect is male due to the force of wounds found on the female bodies and our current victim, also he stands approximately six foot-two and weighs approximately one-hundred and eighty pounds, all of which is based on the wounds inflicted and the force of the wounds made. Our forensic lab specialist was kind enough to graph out the same numbers for each victim, even our latest victim Craig Bryson."

"What about Agent DiNozzo? When was he seen last?" Another agent spoke up.

Tim stood and went to the front of the room. " Agent DiNozzo was last seen on Thursday evening at 19:45." He pulled up a video of Tony sitting at his desk, then standing, gathering his gun, his badge, his bag then leaving the bullpen via the elevator. "He pulled out of the garage at approximately 19:57." I followed him with video from ATM's, etcetera to the street adjacent to his apartment then we have nothing after that, there were no other cameras in the area that recorded his movement. I can say with certainty that he arrived home at approximately 20:17." Tim finished as Ziva stood and came to the front of the room.

"We have a description from a neighbor of a large moving truck that was in the area around the same time line, it was sitting in the street behind the apartments until what appears to be 06:40 the next morning. Nobody saw or heard anything untoward, there was no movement from Agent DiNozzo's apartment that was witnessed, and nobody heard any gun shots either." Ziva flipped the picture on the screen, a picture of Tony's bedroom came into view, a picture of Tony's suitcase sat on the closet floor.

"We have inventoried all the items in the suitcase; three pair of pants, three shirts, a pair of Ohio State sweat pants and t-shirt. It also had toiletries, socks, an extra pair of shoes and a pack of Trojan condoms." she hesitated at that the thought of Tony being prepared just in case he met a woman whom he wanted to bed. The rest of the agents just smiled, they knew DiNozzo.

Ziva continued, "Agent DiNozzo had planned a trip, he never made it to the airport that morning. He just disappeared without anybody witnessing anything that would give us a clue. We can deduct also that robbery wasn't a motive, due to the cas being left behind."

Tim added, "There was no video of the truck seen at the location of Tony's apartment. The witnesses described the large truck as a yellow moving van, possibly Big Brothers Movers printed on the side door of the cab of the truck."

Vance stood, he had enough evidence to know that the agent was in trouble, enough to know that he was in all likelihood dead, but they had to search anyways, just in case.

"We have a case. We are missing one of our own and we need to find him, time is of the essence. Agent McGee and Agent David have mapped out a sector where we want to start our search, it is the same area we searched nine years ago. Look for your assignment and getting going. We have an agent to find." Vance then turned to find Gibbs, but he was already gone.

**Well. I hope I have given you all the clues and evidence. I want to make sure we all all on the same page. I appreciate your reviews and have delayed another story so I can focus on this one for a few days. I would love to get your feedback on a one shot I did earlier this week, The Janitor, to see if I will continue to do one shots, they seem to disappear quickly. Thank you again, really!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will have to change the rating of this fic soon, you can't deal with serial killers and stay sweet...Warning!**

Gibbs started out the door towards his car, memories of dealing with this same killer still fresh in his mind. DiNozzo had been close to catching the man years before, and dealing with the aftermath had led him to leave the Baltimore PD and joining NCIS.

He opened the car door and quickly entered, he needed to think for a while, and while he was thinking he needed to visit the Brown house and he needed Ziva and McGee to check out Bryson's apartment. They had to cover a lot of ground, they were already behind.

He pulled out his cell and hit the quick dial for McGee, who answered right away.

"McGee I need you and Ziva to get to Bryson's apartment, seal it off, and see what you can find. I want to hear about anything you find first, Got it?" he had already started the car and was pulling out the front gate, he's be damned if DiNozzo would die on his shift, all he could hope for now was that his agent was still alive.

He barely heard the , "Yes boss." that came through the other end of the line. He threw the phone into the passenger seat and took off towards Brown's home.

**Autopsy Lab**

Ducky and Palmer continued going over the bodies, looking for clues, evidence that could assist in any way. Ducky was familiarizing himself with the killer, his technique, his marks. Craig Bryson had been dealt a lot of abuse, so he made sure to treat his body with the most respect and care.

"I'm so sorry that you had to meet up with such a nasty person Mr Bryson, it had to horrible to experience all that you endured young man, but I bet you were brave." he walked around the table, looking with a magnifying glass looking for even the smallest of clues.

"Do you think Tony's dead?" Palmer asked, his voice low, _concerned_.

"Gibbs would know and since I'm still looking for clues I would say our Anthony is still antagonizing his captor." he responded as he continued to examine the bodies.

Palmer smiled, Tony did have a way about him, he could piss off most anybody, especially if they were not allowing him to leave. The stories Tim told of their captivity in Somalia came to mind, he had to have faith in his friend to stay alive.

'I think I found us a clue Jimmy." he reached for a swab and laid down the magnifying glass, it was so small it had been missed, but their it was, a stain, a small dot of a clue but it could be the one that broke the case. "Get this to Abby right away." he handed the sample to Palmer who ran out the door, time was of the essence.

Ducky then walked over to his desk, he had a profile to complete, a psych profile on the killer.

**Brown House**

Two armed officers stood outside the cordoned off house, the family taken to a safe house until they had more evidence to who had killed the officer. Gibbs exited his car, took a deep breath and headed for the door, pulling out his badge to show the officers that he was one of them and entering the dark living room area.

He started methodically going room to room, seeing what he could find that would lead to a clue as where Tony could be, he spotted the answering machine light blinking and walked over and with a gloved hand hit the button to listen.

"Hey Dan, DiNozzo. I have a flight at seven in the morning, if you want to borrow my car, you need to get here soon." The phone went dead, no good-bye, or see you later. It just ended. Gibbs unplugged the machine and bagged it, it would be evidence. He was thinking that maybe Abby could get something off of the tape that could give them a clue as to whether DiNozzo hung up, or if he was cut off.

Gibbs stuffed the bagged machine underneath his arm and started out the door when he spotted it, or them. It was Tony's keys to his car, hanging on the wall. He knew they were Tony's because the keys were attached to his favorite key chain, the one he had given to Tony for Christmas a few years back. If the keys were there, then the car must be there also.

He grabbed the keys and walked outside, handing the answering machine to the officer to hold. He then walked over to the side of the house, a small garage sat in the backyard, big enough for Tony's car. He walked over and pushed up the garage door with a budge and there it was, Tony's car. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he approached the car, then noticed right away that there was blood on the side of the door.

"He pulled out his cell again and dialed Ziva's number, he didn't give her a chance to say anything, he just demanded that her and Tim get there now and bring Ducky with them.

The case had just gotten a lot more complicated.

**I know shorter than the last chapter but if I hear from you I will get out another chapter tonight. We might have an appearance from our favorite agent next chapter.**

**I will correct mistakes later.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes felt sticky, gummy actually. He heard the sounds of low beeps, the type he always heard in a hospital room. His foggy mind attempted to remember why he might be in a hospital bed but no memories of getting injured were forthcoming.

He started to raise his hands when he noticed that he couldn't, they were tied down, tight.'What the hell?' he asked himself, unable to say the words out loud. This time he finally got his eyes opened and was met with a very bright light. It was so bright that it was blinding, he couldn't see a thing.

"Welcome to the land of the living Anthony." a scratchy voice greeted him. The first thing he noticed was there was something familiar, too familiar about the man's voice and he sensed that it was known to him in a bad way.

He attempted to talk but found it difficult to state words, he was too jumbled in his thinking, and his mind went back to Somalia, it was the opposite of how he had felt when he had been injected by Saleem, it felt as if he couldn't talk, something was in his throat.

"Don't attempt to talk Anthony, it will only frustrate you. See you have a tube down your throat, it is for your breathing. I had to perform a bronchoscopy on you last night." a heavy, cold hand touched him on his chest, awareness hit him that he was without a shirt, sticky things stuck to his chest, possibly telemetry leads, possibly wires, his mind was too fuzzy to think, to grasp what was happening to him. What had happened to him?

"You see I was going to make you my seventh victim, actually I was looking forward to it, then I noticed something on your x ray, something that made you different from the others." he lifted his hand and walked somewhere above where Tony was lying. Tony could only sense the presence of the man, he couldn't see him, couldn't talk to him but he could hear him and the word_ victim_ stuck in his mind, _the seventh victim_.

Tony attempted to concentrate on the words the man was saying through his drugged state, but it was difficult, almost impossible, but he caught key phrases such as, biopsy, plague, and _you are one of us_.

Darkness followed but it was sweet darkness, very welcomed darkness.

**Brown's House**

It was becoming quiet clear that Dan Brown was not the man they all thought they knew. He was part of something darker, more sinister. He had to have something to do with the other disappearances, he was in on whatever evil lurked in the mind of the serial killer, whether it had been by either his cooperation or happenstance. Dan Brown was not the man they thought he was.

In actuality, it appeared that he was part of what had happened to the seven women nine years ago, the death of Craig Bryson and the disappearance of Tony.

Gibbs looked around at the trophies that had been collected by the killer years ago, things that meant something to the people who had died horrible deaths. How could they have missed such a clue or clues? Then there were the newer trophies, the ones recently collected, seven in all. The victims had been collected, now they would just have to wait for the bodies to start appearing, just like they had nine years earlier.

Tony's car sat in the midst of all the others, his blood smeared on the door in the shape of a cross, rather an upside down cross. The Apostle Peter had died, or was crucified on an upside down cross per his own request, feeling not worthy of being crucified as Jesus, Gibbs remembered from his younger days in Sunday school.

He watched as the the other agents scoured the area, wondering how it all tied in, what it all meant. Ducky was examining the blood on the car, Ziva seemed stunned into silence and Tim looked like a Zombie from an old movie, t_he Night of the Living Dead_, he smiled, knowing that Tony would be proud of his 1990 movie reference.

He looked over the ridge and spotted another building, and his gut started turning. Could it be where they kept their victims? He motioned to Fornell, who had shown up at the crime scene and to several other agents. Ziva and Tim caught their boss's movements towards the building that sat to the side of a very large lot, surrounded by trees and shrubs, invisible to the naked eye from the house, unless you're a sniper and use to looking beyond what is apparent.

The building was isolated enough that it could muffle the screams of their victims. Guns were drawn as they edged towards the building. Upon a closer look the windows had been boarded, the paint was peeling off the sides, and large barrels that smelled like rotting human flesh sat in the back area. It was suddenly apparent that they had found the place where the killings had taken place.

Gibbs prepared himself for the worst, and with guns drawn they broke down the door, but they were totally unprepared for what they found.

**Well, three chapters in a day, I think I am making up for lost time but don't rush the story guys, there's a ways to go. I do appreciate your words and input! Oh and a lot more Tony in the following chapters. I will probably raise the rating to T.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dear God in Heaven!" Ziva gasped as she entered the room.

There it was. the room that had been used to inflict injury and certain death upon the helpless victims. The stench caused some of the agents to run, to vomit. Tim was one of the ones that ran, overcome by the smell of rotting flesh and slick coppery blood.

Ziva entered the room of horrors, the smell so strong that it caused a gag reflex in both seasoned agents. Gibbs attempted to ignore the feeling in his gut, the one that said that his agent was still alive, because the room before him told him a different story, a story of death and torment. It was a room that could only be described as something close to the depths of Hell.

A branding iron stood in the corner of the room, a vat of coal and charcoal sat towards the farthermost window. Blood, lots of blood stained every area of the room. A surgical area, if one could call it that, was in a back room. It was filled with equipment from the stone ages, Ducky would be able to identify a few of the objects but he doubted that the Forensic doctor could identify all of them.

They secured the area but they left the room, waiting for Ducky to arrive. It was as if death had beckoned them to be silent. A sign of respect for the dead, or at least what was left of them in the room.

They would be finding bodies soon, the blood was too fresh, the smell of rotting flesh too recent, and he knew that having hope would be a waste of energy, but he did, he couldn't stifle it.

Gibbs turned to walk away, the only reason he could still have hope for his agent was the feeling that would not leave him, no matter what he saw in that room, Tony was not a part of it and Abby would prove it

**Unknown Area**

When he awakened again he was in a room by himself, the hospital equipment had been removed. Now the room was dimmer, quieter.

He attempted to stand but found that he was too weak, his legs would barely move. He was again clothed but in a white shirt and brown pants. His hair had been combed and his face shaven, the thought of the crazy man getting that close with a razor gave him chills but the thought of the crazy man dressing him made him nauseous.

How long had he been there, and what the hell happened?

He attempted to recall what had happened but he still couldn't remember. He was going to Las Vegas, he was going to gamble, he had taken some money from his bank and was going to have a fun, relaxing. long weekend at the Bellagio. Women, liquor and gambling, "Ahh who could ask for anything more special?" he spoke it to himself, his voice barely above a whisper, the tube had made it raw.

He should be scared but the drugs he had been given was giving him a false sense of _'Everything will be fine"._

Suddenly he was thrust into a bright light again, "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked out loud, but it came out as a whisper.

"Good morning Anthony. I hope you found your bed comfortable." the voice greeted, the man's face was covered with a dark mask.

"Why am I here?" he adked, it was a pretty good question, he thought to himself given the fact he was in captivity of some sorts and this crazed monster had did things to him that he still couldn't remember.

" You are here Anthony, because you are special." the man answered. I've been looking for the special one for a long time and you are it, the perfect angel.

"The perfect what?" Tony questioned, that didn't sound right, Nobody had ever called him an angel..

"Don't you recognize me? We were in Heaven together. We are the ones who separate the good from the evil." A smile could be seen on the man's face, even through the mask.

Tony wanted to call him a few choice words but he had to play this out, at least for a while. Oh yeah, I remember you now," He lied, whatever it took to stay alive, that is what he would do for now.

"We have to deliver those who took the mark, the number of man, 666. The ones who betrayed God." The man explained as he pulled out a syringe.

Now, even with weakened legs Tony was standing. "What's that?" he asked, his damaged voice was failing him.

"He said that you might not be fully ready yet so I have to keep you sedated for a while. He said that you would understand. We have to face the Antichrist together to win the favor of God . We were chosen Anthony. You are an angel of God. You survived the plague, your friend told me but I doubted him. Guess you can call me Doubting Thomas. Remember him? I sure do miss our friends.

Tony's first instinct was to run, to run as fast as he could but whatever the man had done to him, it had weakened him to a severe point.

"Bow Tony and pray. We have to prepare for His coming." the man instructed his friend of the past.

Tony shook his head, the sight of the needle telling him that he was not prepared for whatever was happening, he would not bow down to do anything for this man, it could end in his death. The schizophrenic-psycho was not going to put anything else into his body.

The man laughed, "You were always a stubborn cuss Anthony. I will give you a break this time but I have to prepare you, so either you cooperate or I will have to restrain you." The man laughed, as if it were a game.

He had to play along, he didn't want the restraints reapplied, he would not be able to escape lying down, tied down. He fell to his knees and allowed the man to inject the amber fluid into his arm, it burned his vein for a few minutes and then suddenly sleep was overcoming him, taking him back under._ It was welcomed._

The crazed man then lifted the man to the cot and left him alone, locking the door behind him. He had work to finish and a body to dispose of, it would be a long night.

**NCIS**

The lab was dimmer than usual, but at midnight it always seemed to have an eerie sense to it, almost like a 1931 Frankenstein movie he had watched on the late, late movie channel. He laughed again, there he was again referencing a movie to deal with the case. DiNozzo had really rubbed off on him over the years.

Abby had not stopped, she was running blood tests, DNA tests and testing skin samples. She did not notice the white haired man standing in the corner of the room. Her music was loud, it aided in drowning out the pain she was feeling inside.

"Abs?" he wanted to know the results but he was finding it hard to ask for them, afraid to ask for them.

"There are still tests to run Gibbs, so many tests, I can't be rushed." she didn't stop, her pig tails were bobbing side to side as she continued to go from machine to machine, running data, gathering the information. She was determined to prove that Anthony D. DiNozzo was still alive and well. She knew Tony and he would never die, it would upset her too much.

"Abs." This time he wanted to get her attention.

She stopped and looked at the man, unshed tears in her eyes, "Gibbs! I am trying to find Tony. I have to find Tony!" she cried out, then strong arms were holding her tight, and soft words were telling her that it would be alright, but she knew better, They were dealing with a monster.

**Well, it is time to sleep. I hope you are liking this story so far. Sorry for the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

"By faith Enoch was taken up so that he should not see death; and he was not found, because God had taken him. Now before he was taken he was attested as having pleased God." Ducky read the verse in Dan Brown's journal. He was aware of the Book of Enoch, it was part of the Dead Sea Scrolls, it talked of Fallen Angels who had come to Earth and how they had polluted it with their offspring, the giants.

"Gibbs walked into autopsy bay to find Ducky reading the journal found at Brown's home. It had been one of may thing that had been collected as evidence. It seemed that Brown had thought of himself as a prophet.

"Dan Brown followed Enoch, a man described by him as one of the witnesses of the end times." Ducky spoke out loud as Gibbs made his way over to the doctor.

"So he thinks he is doing the work of God by killing the sinners?" he asked as he took a seat, his eyes tired from the many hours they had been up, cat naps didn't get it when one was on a big case and one of your own was missing. He admittedly was exhausted but he couldn't rest, wouldn't rest, until Tony had been found.

"Dan Brown felt he was destined to be something greater than he was." Ducky laid the journal down and looked at his friend. "He knows there will be two witnesses at the end of time, they would be capable of doing great things, have great powers."

"Revelation?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro, Revelation." Ducky replied as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I think that Brown gives us a glimpse into the mind of the killer, a man he refers to as Enoch."

"Enoch was the great grandfather of Noah. Noah built a huge boat to avoid the great flood that would destroy those who didn't believe, but some think it was the flood to destroy the fallen angels, or their offspring, the giants." Ducky continued.

"What's this have to do with Tony?" he asked, seeing that Ducky was going somewhere with this information, but not knowing exactly where.

"Brown writes in his journal that he feels as if he knows who Enoch is, the man that God took to be with him. Enoch didn't have to suffer death. Brown thinks the man who has Tony is Enoch but it gets more complicated." Ducky stood and started to pace, his glasses in his hands.

"More complicated that it already is?" Gibbs asked, paying close attention to his friend.

"From what I have read so far Brown thought Tony might be Elijah, the only other person named in the Bible that never suffered death. He rode to Heaven on a chariot of fire." he paused a second then proceeded, "Brown thought Tony might be the second witness because he had survived the plague."

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned, a serious look etched on his face.

"I'm afraid so, but this is where our killer goes awry with his thinking. Our killer thinks it is his job to separate good and evil, therefore, he brands them with the mark of the Beast, the Antichrist's number, 666." Ducky continued, wanting to understand the killer's mindset, his actions.

"So he won't kill Tony." Gibbs asked, feeling they had just bought some time.

"Not until he presents the last victim, his seventh victim, it would represent completeness. In the Bible there are many sevens, seven is a sign of being complete. Now when he feels that he is done separating good and evil there will be the time for the two witnesses to die, though that is not how the Bible details it, it is how Brown wrote it in his journal." Ducky finished, the concern for Tony escalating with each chapter he read of the journal. Tony was in trouble..

"So we are running out of time. Six more victims and then they will die together, in the streets, in front of the whole world? " Gibbs was familiar with the Bible, a bit rusty but he knew the details of one of the most cryptic scenes of the Bible, the last days on Earth.

"There is ZNN, and other cable channels Gibbs, it's not that far fetched," Ducky countered.

"Tell me about it Duck. Keep reading that book and tell me anything that would help, I'm going to find Vance." he left the room. The doors zipped to and Ducky sat down to continue reading Brown's journal.

Gibbs was thinking. He felt that Tony had shot Brown but in self defense, they went there to take him, possibly Tony figured it out. However it happened, Brown was a bad man with a plan to kidnap a federal agent. He had to talk to Vance.

The elevator opened and there was the man whom he was hunting, the man now starring him in the face.

"Was looking for you." Gibbs stated as he stepped off the elevator.

"Funny, I was looking for you too." Vance raised a toothpick to his mouth, and smiled. "I hear you found the killer's slaughterhouse."

"Funny, I thought you might have been excited that DiNozzzo might have there." he returned, a look of anger, disgust on his face.

"I may not like DiNozzo but I would never wish him dead, he proved his self with Eli David, I gained a new respect for our agent." he turned to walk back to his office.

"Right, and I have prime real estate for sale in the Sahara Dessert."Gibbs followed, he felt that he needed to play nice so that he could get permission to increase the search perimeter.

He opened the door to his office, his secretary was missing at the moment, with Gibbs walking behind him, closing it after they entered, he didn't say a word, no retort.

Vance walked over to his desk and took a seat, he almost looked pensive but Gibbs knew better. The man had it in for his agent, he had been witness to it too many times.

"I won't attempt to make you believe I care about what happens to one of our agents I do, and I am willing to give you what you need to get the job done, whatever it takes to find him. I just need to know one thing." he leaned into his desk and removed the toothpick, "Did DiNozzo kill Brown?"

"He could've, but it looks like Brown was part of the killer's lure. His job was to get Tony and I believe DiNozzo figured it out, but it was too late. It looks like self defense." He answered, giving the man a don't mess with me or my agent stare.

"Sounds reasonable to me, tell me what you need and get Fornell involved more than what he is right now. We need to find our agent." he stood and grabbed the phone, making calls that would increase man power to find Tony.

Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it quickly, "Yes McGee."

"We have another body boss." the voice was clear, the message clear, they had their second victim.

**Unknown Area**

"Weak as water." he said it out loud, that is how he felt. He attempted to move off the cot but his muscles hurt, his head hurt and sometime during the time he had been asleep he had developed a cough, a deep wrenching cough. Maybe even a fever, he felt as though he had been slapped by Gibbs, then slapped again.

He attempted to turn to his side, "Too drugged." he again spoke it to himself. He felt goofy, loopy, maybe even a little bit high.

The room was dim again and he didn't know if it was his imagination but he felt he was moving. Was his captivity on wheels? He laughed at the thought of a moving dungeon but he had seen worse in his lifetime.

His eyes attempted to focus on anything in the room but they were too blurry, so he just lay there, feeling drugged and sick. "What a combination."

He just closed his eyes and slept, that's all he felt like doing.

**Have to work tomorrow but will attempt to get a chapter or two out by the weekend...those fourteen hour shifts do me in.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Covenant Baptist Church**

**Memphis Tenn**

**Day 3**

There it was, the body of Gunnery Sargent Frank Parsons, lying on the alter. His body covered with a pristine white linen. He had the mark on his right arm, 666. and the three areas with seven wounds, just like Bryson's body.

Gibbs and his team remained silent as they took pictures and gathered evidence. Each person engrossed in their own private thoughts. Ducky might have been the only one talking and it was in regards to the journal found at Dan Browns home.

"I do believe that our killer sees himself as more of a deity than a prophet. He feels as though he is more in control than the person controlling him. He wants to do these things but he has to have a reason, it has to make sense and the only way to do that is to blame it on the only other being who could possibly be over him, God." Ducky was profiling his killer, saying the words out loud for Gibbs to hear.

Ducky stood and walked around to the other side of the body. "I do find it strange though that he choose a deity rather than a person, usually we don't see that with serial killers, they are there own god. It does ring true for a schizophrenic, they are definitely controlled by what they believe that God is telling them to do. I feel he might battle with this everyday, trying to make sense of what he does. Wanting to be more in control. Wanting the credit for his deeds."

Gibbs walked over and looked down at the body. "Wrap it up Ducky."

The medical examiner looked up at his friend, "He is still alive Jethro. Enoch feels that Tony is his equal, feels that he has to get Tony ready for the day of judgment, their impending deaths and he feels that his work isn't finished until he has laid out seven bodies."

"That's what I'm worried about. Will Tony be able to endure what this man will do to him in the mean time?" Gibbs turned and just walked away, leaving the man to do his job.

" I hope so, I do hope so." Ducky spoke his sentiments low as almost he was talking to the man on the altar. "Let's get you home Sargent, I have work to do." Ducky stood and motioned for a very quiet Palmer, who was taking in the rest of the team's quiet demeanor. It was going to be a long flight back home.

Gibbs stood outside of the church, taking in the location, they had to be traveling in the truck seen that night, they could be anywhere. They had to change their focus to the vehicle, that was the key to solving the case.

**NCIS**

**Day 3/Eve**n**ing**

"Let's focus on the truck sitting behind Tony's apartment that night." Gibbs directed his team as they looked at video footage.

"It just disappeared boss. I can't capture it on any of the videos. Most cameras work on a delay system, they take random pictures, like every three to five minutes so it would be easy to not catch a specific vehicle if it caught those time frames." Tim commented as he directed the film on the screen, they were in search of the missing truck, the invisible truck that was never caught on film.

"Maybe it never existed." Ziva came back, stepping closer to the screen, wondering if she get a better view if she was closer to what she was watching.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right place." Gibbs' gruff voice echoed through the bullpen.

"Boss, look!" Tim had found something, it was so small that it could have been easily missed, but it was there.

"What McGee?" Gibbs shouted, he was losing patience today, first Vance and now Tim, he was tired, not able to think as clear and it was showing in how he conducted himself. But it was Tony, a protectiveness always came out when his senior was involved, like a father protecting his son.

"There boss!" he pointed with his right index finger, the top of a flat bed truck, the reason we didn't catch it on tape. It was not traveling on the road but instead it was on the medium, just out of the cameras view. They knew about the cameras boss. They had to know."

"Brown told him, Brown directed the movement of the damn truck. Son of a Bitch!" he cursed under his breath, as he threw his cup of fresh coffee into the waste basket, splatter going out over onto the desk. He felt as if he could wring the man's neck and he would if the bastard wasn't already dead.

"Ziva, see if there are any reported missing moving vans or trucks in a three state area, hell any area. Tim find me a camera that Brown might not have been aware of, and I don't care how you do it, just do it!" he turned to leave and stopped abruptly, and after calming himself he spoke in a low voice , stating the obvious. "We have to find him."

They nodded, words weren't necessary, they felt the same way. Gibbs exited the area, Tim and Ziva went to work.

"Do you think we will find him McGee?" Ziva asked as she picked up her phone. Her emotions had been kept in check but she too had started finding herself distracted, becoming more upset over little things. Maybe they were all too close to the case.

Time hesitated for a minute, he didn't have an answer. "I don't know Ziva." It wasn't the answer he wanted to give but this killer was elusive at best and he was driving an eighteen wheeler, that's a pretty obvious vehicle, and he was still killing people and getting by with it. He went back to dialing up a friend, someone who might be able to give them a clue.

**Unknown Area **

"Elijah, it's time to get to work. We have a job to do and we need to get to it." the man who called himself Enoch announced to his captive.

He only opened one of his fevered eyes, could it be that he even felt worse than he did when he woke up last time?

Enoch stood there with a glass of what appeared to be water and he was so thirsty, so dehydrated from the heat of the room.

"You need to drink this." he offered the glass of liquid.

His mouth was so dry and he felt as if he could drink gutter water but this guy had drugged him the last time he was alert enough to utter words,.

"No thank you, you drugged me last time, call it a trust issue." What the hell with the bright light again? Why was he so sensitive to the light? He also wondered why the maniac had picked the name Elijah for him, where the hell did that come from?

"Elijah, this is not a request, we have a job to do and I take God's work very seriously." he spoke again and grabbed Tony by the shirt and lifted him off the bed and slammed him against the wall, "And you had better also. It is our destiny."

The wind had been knocked out of him, his knees buckled as the man opened Tony's mouth and forced the warm fluid down his throat, the acid burn of whatever it was initiated a coughing fit that lasted several minutes and when it was done he was spent, all of his energy gone. The door slammed shut and the bright lights went dim again.

His body slid to the floor, and he attempted to make himself vomit but his body was too in need of the liquid that had been forced down his throat and it stayed inside of him.

"Gibbs, I think I'm really screwed this time. Maniac killer boss, they're a pretty screwed up bunch and they don't think like your usual, rational killer." He rolled his head over and scooted himself towards his cot, the smell in the room starting to get stronger, a combination of sweat, blood and tears.

"Hurry Gibbs, find me. Please boss." Those were his last words before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Well, I have six days ahead of me, fourteen hour shifts each day so it may be a little while before I update but I will do my best to get something out. Please be patient with me. Again thank you for reviewing. Your words are encouraging.**


	11. Chapter 11

He was losing his patience with Elijah, time was of the essence and his partner in the biggest and most important task given ever given to man was having problems knowing his duties. It had been thousands of years since they had been chosen, maybe Elijah would need some assistance in remembering what he was chosen for and why he had to finally die.

Enoch maneuvered the massive truck to the side of the road. Losing Brown had delayed his plans but he knew of one man who would give him assistance, David Goforth, otherwise known as Moses to most of his friends. He would help him in preparing Elijah for his destiny, the assignment given to him by God.

He reached into his jacket, pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial to call his friend in Arkansas. Enoch was just hours away from the man's farm, a place where they could get Elijah ready and he could continue with his duties of separating good and evil.

His third victim had been secured away, all he needed was a private place to finish the process of eliminating the sinners in the way he had been taught. He looked at his watch to see the time, then smiled when his friend answered the phone, the third victim would be laid out by sundown.

**NCIS**

Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen, his mood much worse than when he had left to get a replacement cup of coffee. "Anything yet McGee?" he growled, referring to the surveillance tape.

"Actually boss I might have something. I have a friend who lives near Tony, he has a CCTV video camera set up in his back yard and in his garage. He has had some problems with some recent thefts in the neighborhood which he thought was related to recent gang activity, even though it is a nice neighborhood." McGee was attempting to explain but was cut off by a very gruff voice.

"McGee!" Gibbs' stare was actually worse than the sound of his voice.

"Sorry boss." He hit a button on his computer and up popped a picture of a large eighteen wheeler, no identifying markings, no distinct color. It was a gray colored bed pulled by a white truck, void of any markings.

Tim then pulled in on the driver, which was more like a blur of black and white. " This truck pulled into his camera's view approximately three and a half minutes after the mark in the first video that showed the top of the truck. It has to be the same vehicle, boss." McGee was feeling fairly confident in his deduction but disappointed in the fact that the vehicle had no identifying marks.

"This is better than I had hoped for McGee." Gibbs approached the screen, his mood changing before their eyes. " How rare is a semi truck without any markings."

Ziva spoke up, " It seems as if would be very rare." She was remembering when she had spent time in an eighteen wheeler with Damon not too long ago. "Actually this could be the one thing that would stand out the most. Yes?"

"Exactly." Gibbs responded, " Get this out on a APB and get the video down to Abby, I bet she will be able to pull off more information." Gibbs actually felt a glimmer of hope that they might be able to get closer to the killer and the man who was holding Tony.

**Autopsy Room**

Ducky was giving the utmost respect to the man on the table. The Gunny Sargent had fought off his attacker with great might, but he had been drugged, _repeatedly_, given the differing levels of drugs in the man's system.

Palmer had taken samples to Abby to determine the types and levels of drugs given but the injection sites were evident. There were many, more than thirty at last count, but they had also been ingested. The lining of the stomach was saturated.

Ducky was concerned, because he also noted that the man had been intubated, _roughly_ and sterile technique had not been used and that terrified the forensic pathologist. Tony wouldn't do well if this had been done to him, his scarred lungs would be more than susceptible to infection.

He covered the body and walked over to his desk, taking a seat he pulled out the profile of the killer, Enoch. What would be the killer's plan be for Tony if he thought he was truly Elijah? He discarded his gloves and began to read again, the diary of a mad man.

Dan Brown had described in detail each murder that had been committed, each time looking for the second witness, each time feeling they had found the man who would assist Enoch at the end, only to be disappointed when their blood tests had come up short.

Ducky found this passage very interesting. What type of blood tests were they running? Suddenly it dawned on him. Could it have something to do with the plague that Tony had suffered four years earlier? Were they looking for a man who had escaped ultimate death.

He reached down, pulled out his Bible and opened it to find the significance of the two witnesses. As he thumbed through the index he could not help but to have his own thoughts regarding the killer, that somehow Enoch could use Tony's bout with the plague to cast out the evil in the world concerned him.

Though the virus had died, maybe Enoch had found something in Tony's bloodwork or in a biopsy of Tony's lungs that gave him hope that he could use this horrid disease to do his work, of killing mass numbers of people. Could it be even possible? Could Enoch reconstitute the disease if it had gone dormant in the lung tissue instead of dying?

Ducky started reading, he had to attempt to figure out the killer's motive, Tony's life depended on it.

**Unknown Location**

Tony was shaken awake by the roughness of the ride, confirming in his mind that he was in a moving vehicle. He was no longer lying on the small cot but on the cold floor of his prison. The drugs were still making his mind foggy, his thoughts seemed slow to come.

He lifted his head up in the darkness, attempting to figure out where he was, the small room was shaking back and forth dramatically. Then suddenly the motion ended, and he attempted to stand but his feet, no his legs, would not tolerate the weight of his body.

All he felt was the urge to vomit,_ that similar feeling when he rode in the car with Gibbs,_ motion sickness, throwing him off balance and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

He rolled over, attempting to catch a sound, a voice, but all he was met with was silence, complete silence._ 'This can't be good.',_ he thought to himself as he again attempted to stand, a voice inside his head telling him he had to fight, that his life could depend on it.

"Okay Anthony the killer will kill you if you don't act, so get your ass up and work on getting together a plan." he spoke it out loud to himself as a self motivation but again he could not get his weakened body to move.

Sweat and the stench of death filled the small room, maybe it was his own death that was pending that he could smell. Either way he knew his time was almost up, his own body betraying him in the end. A deep string of coughs took over, and when he was done he could feel the sticky blood on his hand, and his mind went back to his days of the plague and a new fear gripped him.

**Well. Maybe another chapter by the end of the day...if I am prodded.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unknown Location**

**Arkansas**

The door opened abruptly and a bright light again replaced the darkness of the room, but this time he was yanked to his feet and carried outside of the room, through a dark passage and then outside. The bright sun blinded him even more, his eyes had been exposed to the darkness for too long, he was unable to see anything, unable to focus his retinas on the men in front of him.

As he was carried, he knew he had to act but he was too weak, something was wrong, he had been sick before but never this weak, then a thought hit him like a thousand torpedoes,_ except for when he had the_ _plague_. The thought of re-experiencing that dreaded disease made him want to vomit, but there was nothing left inside his stomach to bring forth.

_'What had they done to him?', _he thought to himself as they again entered a darkened building.

"Elijah, we need to get you ready, for your time is at hand to assist in the time foretold, your task in bringing forth the beginning of the end." a new voice announced, cryptic words that he heard before coming from another man.

With limited vision Tony attempted to focus on the new voice, the man's voice that was coming from above him, he was now lying down on what seemed like a bail of straw or at least a very uncomfortable bed.

"You were a great warrior, a true man of God, Elijah. You must get prepared to do the work for which you were prophesied by Daniel to complete." the new voice continued. " And I will assist you in remembering your name and your duties, just as I did with Enoch years ago."

Then, as if he could not help himself, his smart ass side kicked into gear, "My name is Anthony DiNozzo. I'm not a prophet or a even close to being holy, trust me, ask my boss, and when I'm able to stand I am going to kick both your asses," his voice was rather thick and slow, but he wanted to get his message across, he wasn't doing anything with them or for them.

"Elijah, this might take a while, but you will remember." Enoch returned, he then reached over and grabbed Tony's body then shoved it to the ground roughly, grabbing his wrists and securing them to a thick slab of wood that was attached to a table, Tony's body was forcibly placed into a kneeling position.

"You must remember your name and your destiny. It is imperative to our duties." a swift kick to his side sent his head against the rough side of the table, splinters from the wood entered into sensitive skin.

"Dammit!" he cursed, but his anger was met with a tearing of his shirt and a lash with a foreign object against his now bare back.

His hands were bound to the table, all he could do was endure the pain that was being unleashed upon him. _Dammit Gibbs, where are you? _, he thought to himself as the man continued to beat him, his already fragile lungs burning with pain, his fevered skin more sensitive to the hell being lashed out against it. _He just wanted to go home or die, either would be welcomed,_

"Thirty lashes will assist him in remembering, then I will place him into isolation." Moses spoke his plan for Tony to Enoch, wanting the man to know his intentions for the unwilling prophet. He then turned his full attention to Tony, " You will remember your name Elijah and your duties, it is imperative to the mission at hand!" Moses shouted as he sent another lash forward which landed squarely across Tony's back.

Terrible cries from the man could be heard emanating from the barn as Enoch left him alone with Moses, the man who had taught him his end time duties, it would only take a few days alone with Moses before Elijah remembered. The Prophet of the past would be prepared and they could continue on with their mission.

He walked back out to the truck, it was time to work on his third victim. The body had to be delivered by sundown. He opened the back of the truck and walked inside, his victim was laid out on the table, intubated and ready for their tests.

**NCIS**

**Autopsy Room**

Ducky scoured over his notes, he was getting a sense of dread. Tony' s life was possibly in greater mortal danger than any of them could have even considered.

Ducky read the manual which described the two witnesses of the end time prophecy:

_In the end the two witnesses will be able to pour out judgments, plagues and fire from their mouths. They would be able to use whatever they needed to get the attention of the people and to protect themselves._

_Plagues_ being the key word, even though Enoch may have taken it literally, the plagues would be more along the line of what Moses had seen dealt out upon the Egyptians when they held the Israelites hostage, such as grasshoppers, boils and eventually the first born to die, ten plagues in all but none of which were ever described as the black plague.

_The ministry of the two witnesses would be__ characterized in conduct by four great miraculous powers: they can kill their enemies with fire; withhold rain for three and a half years; turn water into blood; and bring plagues upon the earth._

The word plague made him shiver. What had this maniac done? What was he doing with Tony?

Ducky shook his head, if he was correct then Tony's health was already in jeopardy, his life would either be snuffed out in an end time scenario created by Enoch or by the plague itself. He needed to contact Dr Brad Pitt to see if bringing the virus back alive from its dormant state would even be possible. Either way, due to the unsanitary way the body of Gunnery Sargent Frank Parsons had been treated he could only expect the worse for Tony's lungs.

He pulled the phone close and dialed, he had a lot of research to get done in a short period of time and he needed to talk with Dr Pitt first.

**NCIS **

**Bullpen**

"Boss, I think we have a hit!" McGee stood and shouted across the room to his boss, who was working at his desk.

"What do you have McGee?" Gibbs growled back, seeing nothing on the overhead except for a dark screen. He pushed back his chair and walked over to where McGee stood.

Then the screen lit up and there it was, the truck, caught on an ATM surveillance camera. "A large eighteen wheeler was seen in a small town outside of Little Rock Arkansas approximately thirty minutes ago. State Troopers are in pursuit at this time." McGee looked over to see Gibbs but he was no longer there, he was at his desk again gathering his gun and badge.

"They haven't caught the driver yet?" Ziva asked as she reached for the remote and clicked it to show a more defined picture.

"They caught the APB just minutes after the camera caught the picture, it was relayed to the police station and distributed, the troopers feel that they will be able to catch up with them soon." McGee answered as he too gathered his gun and badge.

"We'll need a flight to Little Rock." Gibbs ordered, as Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and followed. McGee was already on his cell making the arrangements, they needed the earliest flight and a rental car when they arrived.

Ziva was talking to the police station where they would bring the suspect or suspects, wanting to make sure they knew that Gibbs would do the interrogation. She also was informing them to take Tony to the main hospital in Little Rock, assuming that Tony would be with the man who had kidnapped the federal officer.

As they entered the elevator and after the doors had shut Ducky came out of the stairwell, he had important news for Jethro. News that could effect their search for Tony, their own lives could be jeopardized, as could the lives of anybody who got near the truck.

He looked around the empty space, the picture of the truck still on the screen, "Oh my." Ducky stated out loud, the obvious whereabouts of the team being shown on the screen, " Jethro, you might not want to get too close to that truck, it contains the pneumonic plague and our Tony is the carrier."

Dr Pitt had informed the him that Tony had probably developed an immunity to the plague, antibodies had formed during his last bout. If the virus had gone dormant during his fight with the deadly disease then it could be reconstituted, but they would have to weaken Tony's immune system first. Dr Pitt thought that Tony would more than likely be a carrier rather than to actually die from the disease, though he would become very ill at first.

He hurried over to the phone and picked it up, he needed to contact the team, his news would be devastating.

**Abby's Lab**

She hadn't seen her home in days, she had work to accomplish, Tony's life was in danger.

She analyzed each drug found in the Gunnery Sargent, a variety of narcotics were found, the crazed man either had to be either a pharmacist or a doctor, she thought to herself as she listed each one, noting the amounts used were twice the amount that should ever be used. _He wanted to definitely keep them under his control, too drugged to fight back in the end,_ she thought to herself as she finished her report for Gibbs.

There were chemicals also found in the man's blood stream of the household origin too. There was bleach, disinfectant, and even detergent. They were dealing with a madman.

She looked over to her screen where the image of the truck driver was being enhanced by her computer, the machine was digitalizing and scanning colors, bringing together a portrait of the man who had kidnapped Tony, who had killed two people this time, but had probably killed many more in the past also. A faded face was starting to appear.

She shook her head, wanting to break down and cry but knowing that would only take away precious time away from finding Tony' s abductor.

She reached over and turned up her music, drowning away the bad thoughts that wanted to invade her mind as she worked,_ she had to focus_, she had to assist in finding Tony.

The music was so loud now that she missed the ding of the machine, her back turned to the picture that now graced her screen, a surprise that would await her until she turned.

**See what prodding will do! Love your feedback...What? Another chapter today? Maybe...we will see...**


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the 747 landed the team found their rental, each in a state of finding more information regarding the whereabouts of the truck and it didn't take long. Their phones had been silenced on the flight but now that they were back on and they were getting urgent messages.

Gibbs read Abby's text to call her as soon as he landed. Then he read Ducky's urgent plea to get in touch with him as soon as possible.

Gibbs started with Ducky first, the news was more than devastating, that Tony could be used as a biological weapon. Ducky and Palmer were on their way to the airport. Vance was flying them their on the Sec Nav's private plane, this was a priority one situation that had to be dealt with great care. If the killer was successful in resuscitating the disease inside of Tony's lungs then he could be in great distress. This was Ducky had deducted from Dan Brown's Journal.

It was Abby's call that caused the most concern though, the man driving the truck was a forensic pathologist, Dr Stephen Moore. He had been thought to be the eighth victim nine years ago, the one victim that had never been found. He was a pathologist for the Baltimore Police Department, a co-worker of Tony's.

The man was a gentle giant, well respected and he had been a good friend of Tony's. Gibbs wondered if Tony had put it together yet. That the man who had kidnapped him from his home was now a killer. Yet, there were questions. Had the pathologist been the killer all along or was he brainwashed like Dan Brown? He had concerns, the main being if they were too late to save Tony from the same fate.

Tony had never accepted that the man was dead and even swore he had seen him at several crime scenes afterward but the evidence was overwhelming that the man had died. Tony felt that something far more sinister had happened to the man, evidently Tony's gut had been correct.

Gibbs slammed his hand against the wheel and cursed under his breath, Ziva and McGee just watched as the news effected their boss, their concern too had risen for their partner, _their friend._

The traffic from the airport was horrendous. McGee was trying to locate the location of the police station but it was Ziva who came across the crucial information that would change their destination.

" Gibbs, they found the truck." Ziva informed , " but the officers will not approach. They're too afraid."

Gibbs nodded, Ducky, Abby and Palmer would be there soon. The threat of the plague was good enough reason not to approach.

**Unknown Location**

**Arkansas**

The first real moment of lucidity came after he attempted to role over, his back screamed in pain, it was torn and bruised and he could feel the sticky remnants of blood as he attempted to move on the small bed. The room was freezing cold, goosebumps covered his aching body.

The fever had climbed, his fever and his lungs felt tight now, not the loose cough as before, instead it was the wheezy kind, too tight to allow air inside. Death would soon come to gather him up, but it was okay, it would be better than what these maniacs had in mind for him.

He felt the headache, the shivers and the aches associated with the plague, and if he was correct he would soon give in to its effects, his scarred lungs would not be able to fight another bout of the black death.

Then another fear gripped him, a fear that finally had ebbed through to his fogged mind. Why hadn't the two men been infected? Why had they not died? Did he actually have the plague or was it pneumonia? His mind attempting to recall what Dr Pitt had said about the virus going dormant in his organs.

He opened his sticky eyes to find himself in a regular room, by himself. He was lying on a bed, a bed with a sheet and a comforter underneath him. Reality also hit that his clothing was missing, and that he was actually not alone.

The man who had beat him was busy gathering items across the room. The thought of the man touching him again sent his heart racing, sweat started to bead on his forehead in the freezing room and his first instinct was to get up and run, to hide, but he couldn't, he was restrained to the bed. Soft restraints were attached to all his limbs, and a lapbelt slid across his waist.

Regardless of the condition of his body, it attempted to buck the restraints, as if itwere instinct, as if his body knew something his mind refused to believe. The man would definitely harm him again, it was a given.

"Elijah, how are you feeling? I gave you some pain medication so that you would not suffer too much. We love you Elijah and our only wish is that you realize your name and your purpose." the man still had his back turned away but from what Tony could gather, he seemed to be a crazy old lunatic, the man's hair was gray and long. His clothing consisted of only a dark long robe and a thick tie around his waist.

"What the hell am I doing here and what the hell are you going to do with me?" Tony screamed as loud as his damaged voice could scream.

The man turned and faced his victim, his prophet. "I am here to assist you Elijah in remembering your purpose, your destiny. Evidently you're journey back to Earth was too long and you forgot, but I am the one to assist you in remembering. I am here to care for you"

"You beat me you son of a bitch." Tony attempted to buck the restraints again.

"I would never hurt you without a reason. I caused you pain but I will also give you comfort, that is my duty." The older man replied as he brought a pail of water over to the bed. He then dipped a cloth into the warm water and started washing away the sweat and the blood from Tony's face.

Tony pushed away at first but then he stopped, there was something familiar suddenly, something from long ago that flashed in his mind. Another case, one that had Biblical implications, one that neither he nor Gibbs could solve. The other man was familiar suddenly also, very familiar.

The older man continued to wash Tony, but Tony's body reacted only with shivers and fear. "Leave me the hell alone!" he growled, again straining an already damaged throat.

Moses reached down and touched Tony's abdomen, rubbing his hand across it gently, taking care to make sure that Tony's attention was with what he was about to do, " I need to place a catheter into your bladder Elijah. You abdomen is swollen and I need to give you some fluid to keep you hydrated. I don't want your bladder to rupture."

Tony's fight or flight kicked into gear and he was now forcibly pulling on the restraints which seemed to just tighten even more as he pulled against them, "Don't freakin' touch me you son of a bitch!" His body attempting to flee to no avail, the restraints were too tight. t_oo secured._

But his words went unheeded and the older man prepared him for the worst experience of his life, as he applied the cold betadine and then the older man took the catheter and placed inside of him, his screams filled the room as the man almost took an indignant pleasure from what he was doing to his victim's body. And when it was over the older man watched in wonder as the urine trickled down the tube into the bag, smiling at his accomplishment.

Tears rolled down Tony's cheek, the humiliation of what the man had just done to him clear, the feelings of abandonment increase towards those who should have found him before something like this could happen. It would get worse, he knew it. Why hadn't Gibbs found him? _Where was his team?_

The man smiled towards Tony, "I will start your intravenous fluids in a few minutes. Take a few minutes and relax." He spoke the words calmly and went back to work gathering more equipment. Tony's restrained body lay naked on the bed, the effects of the cold room and the man's torment effecting Tony's body in numerous ways.

Tony looked over as the man picked up another instrument that man him shiver more than the catheter, it was a long thick needle. Not the IV kind but the biopsy type, he had seen it before in Ducky's forensic lab.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tony asked, his voice breaking with fear, his wrists now pulling at the restraints tightly.

"I need to see if our experiment is working, I need another sample of lung tissue." The man replied as he again brought out the betadine, soaked a cotton ball then rubbed it on Tony's right upper chest. He wanted to see if the plague was ready to come to life again, if his prophet was ready for the judgment day that was in his near future.

Tony's eyes grew wide with the new fear, of a new torture being presented and all he could react with was a useless cry for help as the man approached.

"Noooooo! Please, noooooo" the only scream that could be heard from the room as the man plunged the long biopsy needled into Tony's chest.

**Well. This chapter is not for the squeamish at heart. Most definitely. But I might be able to squeeze out another chapter today if you like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arkansas**

Gibbs and the team arrived at where the truck had been located, the driver was missing. The SWAT team, dressed in protective gear had rushed the truck but it was void of any human life, or at least life in general. What they found inside was a virtual hell.

The hasmat team had entered afterward, then the NCIS team, to investigate the abandoned truck, hazardous waste was being removed, they were being very careful not to disturb the crime scene as they searched for biological weapons, body parts, blood components, used medical equipment, any evidence that would lead to the killer.

Gibbs paced impatiently in the small space where Tony had been kept, his clothing was found, his watch, his badge, but his gun and holster were missing, he had been there, the proof was overwhelming.

He watched as Ducky and Abby, clothed in yellow hasmat suits, went through the room gathering evidence, the smell of blood, infection and urine prominent. He knew by Ducky's quiet demeanor that what had happened in this vehicle was gruesome, nothing short of _evil_.

Gibbs hated that they couldn't talk freely, the suits weren't meant to share information in, he needed to know what Ducky was thinking. Was Tony still alive or had the killer taken him to lay him out as the others before.

Abby stopped moving and that caught Gibbs attention. He quickly walked over to where she stood, the cot where Tony had slept had caught her eyes, the blood spatter was all they needed to see to know that Tony was not doing well physically, Tony had been coughing up blood.

Words between them weren't necessary, the visual before them spoke volumes. Gibbs couldn't take no more and he reached over and slammed the door frame with his gloved hand, what would have echoed through the truck was only a muffled burp of what it would have been.

He walked down the length of the trailer of the eighteen wheeler, a vision of gore was strewn throughout, hell on wheels was his only description. Tony wasn't dead...his gut was telling him that his senior agent was still very much alive but in very bad shape.

Once outside the truck he was met by McGee and Ziva, their worried faces were all that Gibbs needed to see, again words weren't necessary, and he answered the unspoken question, "He's still alive. Get busy finding him!" the gruff voice was a mask for his concern, but he couldn't lose it in front of his team, he had to keep them on their toes, looking for Tony.

Gibbs tore off the suit, discarding into the hasmat barrel, then exiting through the set up tent.

"Jethro!" Ducky yelled out, removing the face mask of his suit, a worried look on his face.

Gibbs turned to see his very worried ME, "What Duck?" he really wasn't wanting anymore bad news, he had experienced enough in regards to Tony.

"So far the virus is still dormant. No signs of the black plague." he then got closer to the Marine and spoke in a lower voice, " But he, _they_, are doing their best to bring it back to life. "

"Gosh dammit Duck! If I had followed Tony's lead, his gut, nine years ago this would have never happened, Tony would have never been kidnapped, Brown would have never been killed, Bryson either. I was a fool Duck, I was a damned fool for not listening to Tony, an experienced investigator." he stood there starring at the smaller statured man, a look of self condemnation spreading across his face.

Ducky just shook his head, "He was like you Gibbs, he had the gut but the evidence was missing. It was an unsolvable case."

"I failed my agent Duck and whatever happens to Tony is my fault and nobody else' s fault. Just mine." he spoke the last part in a low tone of voice, unable to come to terms with the fact that Tony, in all likelihood, was dead.

Gibbs walked towards his rental car, he needed to figure out if they had missed something. Why would the killer leave the truck abandoned, he had never been that sloppy before.

He sat down in the hot, steamy car to think, to attempt to get a grip on his own emotions and to put the clues together. He was missing something. He sat there starring at the truck, as his team gathered the evidence, as they attempted to gather that one piece of evidence that would get them closer to Tony.

Then it hit him, slammed him actually. He reached over and pulled the map out of the back seat where Tim had been sitting on the drive there and started looking at the area, then it suddenly became clear why the man had left the truck, he was delivering another body, another victim.

They had to figure out where the closest church, graveyard or building was located. The man had to carry his victim through the grown up thicket and tall grass, he had to carry the equipment, there had to be footprints given his heavy load.

Gibbs jumped out of the car and as he passed Tim and Ziva they knew he was on to something, they knew their boss too well and they followed after him.

It was about three hundred yards to the left of the truck when he spotted them, footprints. They started to follow them, McGee started talking into the radio, to get assistance in tracking the killer.

**Unknown Location**

The man was busy preparing for the crucial part of Elijah's testing when he heard a knock on the door, it was frantic and he knew it had to be Enoch.

He shut off the light to the small room and walked outside, turning to lock the door, wanting to keep the room cold and his prophet on edge. He then walked to the front of the barn and saw Enoch pacing outside. He opened the door and walked out to see the man in tears.

"What the hell happened to you Enoch?" Moses asked with a growl.

"I placed the third victim and when I started back to the truck the police had found it, they were all over it." the man informed, he had never been in this situation, everything had always run smooth, never a problem but today they had found his truck.

"Did they see you Enoch?" the man questioned, wondering if his plan would be ruined, that the end time prophecy would be endangered.

"I don't think so, they were too busy with the truck." he felt panicked, afraid of being caught before their mission was complete.

A hard hand came across his face, almost knocking him to the ground. A spatter of blood now covered his garment, his white robe. "You let us down Enoch, You were trusted above us all and you let Him down. I am sure that God is not pleased."

Enoch felt panicked, he felt as if he had just jeopardized the end time prophesy. "I'm so sorry Moses." he fell to his knees and started to cry harder.

Moses paced around the yard for several minutes, Elijah need at least forty-eight more hours before he was ready, both mentally and physically. The cold and the seclusion were already having positive effects, pain would be the key to his success but it would take time and his prophet would need to stay secluded until then, the virus was beginning to show signs of life.

He quickly came up with a plan, Enoch would have to give himself up, he would have to delay them until he had time to deal with Elijah.

"God has spoken to me." Moses lied.

"What did he say?" Enoch asked, his voice still cracking with emotion.

"You will give yourself up, tell them you killed the NCIS man and that you are willing to pay for your crimes. You will not be able to serve as one of the two prophets, I will have to take your place and this really disappoints Him." Moses continued. "But He has a new purpose for you Enoch. You will have to delay them for two days, forty-eight hours and then it will happen, you will ascend to Heaven to watch as the end comes to the people on Earth."

Enoch reluctantly nodded, he had failed, but he had to ask one question, "Who will take care of the last four victims? "

Moses knew that this had been a ploy to find the one man who could deliver the one thing that would kill thousands, if not millions of people. He continued to lie to the man, " I will have to deal with it and with Elijah." He turned to hear the cries of the man inside, he had work to do before Enoch caved, when he realized that he had been used, he had to finish with the NCIS man quickly. They had work to finish, a prophecy to fulfill.

"I'm so sorry. I will delay them." he agreed and stood, then he started to walk towards the car he had stolen earlier from the church parking lot.

He had to face the policemen by himself, he had to give himself up for the cause, he would apologize to God in two days when he was taken to Heaven, again.

Moses walked back into the room, Tony's eyes were glazed over with fever.

"It's time to get started Elijah, he reached down and clamped off the foley catheter, then reached over Tony's head and opened the IV fluids which were now infusing into both arms wide open. He then bent down over Tony's head, his mouth near his right ear and whispered, "The pain of a distended bladder is bad but when the urine is backed up into the kidneys it is excruciating, stronger men have begged to die, and some have died from sepsis that sets in due to the body being unable to rid itself of the toxins." he paused to see his victim visibly shudder at what the man had planned, his body already in a state of agony with the constant cold and the pain already inflicted.

"What is your name?" he asked as he took a seat beside Tony, the room still bathed in total darkness, his victim coughed but then spoke.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you stupid asshole and it's not going to change." his gravely voice returned, another cough let loose, his chest in severe pain now, audible wheezes filled the room.

Moses reached over and placed his hand on Tony's stomach and pressed, a groan escaped from his victim's mouth, it would only be a matter of time before the man was in agony, " You're name is Elijah. You're name is Elijah and you are the second prophet. "

**Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Tony will have clothes on when he is finally found, I promise. No naked Tony for all to view! Maybe another chapter before Midnight? Maybe?**


	15. Chapter 15

" Do you think it's Tony?" Ziva asked as she walked beside Tim, approximately one hundred yards behind Gibbs.

"What?" the question seemed to take him by surprise.

"Do you think the victim, the third victim, is Tony?" her worried voice asked again.

"Maybe. I don't know." Tim didn't want to think about the man he thought of as a brother being dead, or harmed in any way. They were agents and they were trained that anything can and will happen, he had experienced it with Kate. He attempted to shrug off the question but Ziva persisted.

"Why won't you give me an answer McGee?" her voice raised enough to garner the attention of her boss.

"Because I don't know Ziva. I really don't want to think about Tony being dead. He is street smart, cunning to the letter T. We both saw him face down Saleem, and he did it without even a glint of worry on his face." he answered, wanting to change the subject.

Ziva nodded, she too had witnessed Tony's act of heroism, but then another thought crossed her mind, she had never thanked him and she might never get that opportunity again.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted from the front of the search area, "I found something."

Tim and Ziva ran towards their boss, who was now pointing at a building about a half mile away. An old mill stood behind it. "Get back up! Now McGee!." After giving his order he crouched down and started planning a way to sneak up on the abandoned building. Enoch has to be somewhere nearby. He then turned to see a small white church, it stood a few hundred feet from the abandoned building. He watched as a car pulled into the lot and a man matching Enoch's description stepped out. "There he is!" Gibbs pointed towards the church then took off running.

Ziva drew her gun and followed Gibbs as Tim pulled out his phone, and started dialing for back up at the church, moving with the other two as he pulled out his weapon.

**White Hollow Baptist Church**

Gibbs motioned for Tim to take the rear and for Ziva to stay with him, they would go through the front door of the church. They switched on their communication devices, and slid into position.

Gibbs entered through the double doors first, followed by Ziva. "Get your hands up!" Gibbs shouted as he saw the body laid out on the altar, the same as the Gunny found in the other church in Memphis, Tennessee.

Enoch stood still, not even moving a single muscle. "I've been waiting for you." was all that he said as he lifted his hands and turned towards Gibbs, whose weapon was directed at the man's head..

"Who is that on the altar?" Gibbs demanded to know as he glanced over at the pristine white sheet getting stained with the victim's blood, the victim's body was covered from head to toe.

"It is not the prophet." he answered.

Tim came from the back of the church, gun drawn and aimed at the man standing before Gibbs. He walked over and holstered his weapon, then placed a glove on his right hand, then he slowly lifted the sheet to find an unknown male. " It's not Tony, Boss" he informed as he walked over to the where the man stood with hands in the air.

Tim reached for the man's left hand then the right as he cuffed him, Tim noticed that the man did not resist but he attributed it to the fact that he two guns aimed at his head.

Gibbs approached and got into the man's face, "Where is my agent?"

"Elijah is dead." the man said it in a monotone voice, no emotion, no quiver in his voice.

Gibbs grabbed the man by the robe, Ziva was almost shocked at what she saw, he threw the man against the wall and got directly into his face, " I will ask one more time, where is agent Anthony DiNozzo? "

The man closed his eyes and shut out the man, waiting two days was going to be difficult.

**Arkansas Police Department**

**Little Rock**

It had been over a day in interrogation, the man had refused a lawyer and Tony was nowhere to be found. He had placed him some where, whether it was alone or with someone, the answers were not forthcoming, regardless of threats, plea deals or anything else offered.

Gibbs stood starring into the two way glass, wondering if he should let the Mossad officer tear into the bastard, the only person holding him back was Fornell, who had been interrogating the man since they brought him to the police station.

The door beside him opened, it was Ducky,"Anything?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off the man sitting at the table in the other room.

"The blood on his robe was not Tony's." he wanted to give his friend some bit of good news.

"Where is he Duck?" Gibbs' voice was tired, he was tired, exhausted actually. The whiskers on his face proof that he had not rested, slept or bathed since arriving in Arkansas almost two days ago.

"I do not know the location of Tony but I have a theory as to why Enoch is sitting at our table. Would you like to hear it?" Ducky asked as he walked over and stood beside his friend.

"Sure." Gibbs replied, still starring forward.

"I do believe he is the Sacrifice, the lamb to slaughter so to speak." Ducky started, "You see the prophesy of the end time scenario of the two witnesses has always included four top names for the roles, Enoch, Elijah, John the Disciple and Moses. I believe when Enoch blew his job, allowed us to get too close, he was deemed unworthy by whoever kidnapped him nine years ago, that he is now the sacrifice, for what the person in charge sees as the end time scenario." Ducky started to explain.

"You mean whoever kidnapped Dr Stephen Moore is in charge and Tony is the person he wanted to put in his last stand? "Then it dawned on him, it made sense, whoever had Tony had used Enoch to get to him, to assist in kidnapping him all along, he wanted Enoch to think he was in control but the kidnapper has been in control the whole time, orchestrating the end time scenario.

"I believe so Jethro. Whoever has Tony is the mastermind. Tony is actually in greater danger now than he was before. He is probably with the mastermind of this entire plot." Ducky watched as the man in the mirror looked at the clock and smiled, a common moment that had unmeasurable meaning.

"Did you see that?" Gibbs asked his friend as he opened the door then flew out and into the other room, his face got right into the man's face again and asked in the gruffest of voices, "Why are you watching the clock? Why?"

Enoch smiled, "Because I can hear the gates of Heaven opening, soon I shall see the Lord." he answered , a smile plastered on his face.

"You sick son of a bitch, where is Tony?" Gibbs hand was now full of the orange jumpsuit that the man was now wearing.

"Getting ready to go to Heaven. He is with Moses." A small clue given out, the man unaware of what he had just given to the team.

Gibbs stood back, letting go of the man, he had to find Tony and this was getting him nowhere fast, the name Moses was his new clue and he would follow it, he needed McGee and Ziva to get started on finding the elusive Moses.

**Unknown Location**

**Thirty-six Hours Later**

He couldn't think anymore, the pain in his abdomen and in his back were consuming every thought, he just wanted to take a piss and the man over him kept asking his name. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the pain in his chest had reached an exponential level and the ability to pass out and ignore it all was being hampered by a drug that the man had placed into the IV, _caffeine._

His heart was racing, his respirations were skyrocketing and all he wanted to do was to die, rid himself of how he was feeling. Again he vomited, tasting the bile which no longer came up easily. He felt his body being turned to the side, then his face wiped with a warm wash cloth.

"What is your name?" the question was presented again and again as the man pressed on his swollen, painful abdomen.

An audible scream left his mouth, he felt as if he had no control anymore, just pain. He wanted it to end, the urine building up in his system was overwhelming.

But the question became louder in the dark, the man's hands were pushing, hurting and his mind was no longer his, no longer could he fight the pain.

"I don't know my damned name, I just want to piss, please. I'll do anything." he pleaded, just wanting relief.

The man, instead of inflicting pain started to soothe his victim's abdomen and he whispered into Tony's ear, "Just tell me your name and I will give you relief."

He closed his eyes, and shouted, "I don't know my damned name!" pulling at the straps that held him down, no longer was the man in control of his emotions or his body.

But Moses gave him no relief though, instead he pressed down harder on Tony's swollen, painful abdomen " I want to know your name. What is your name?" he screamed at the man, then reaching up with the other hand he pulled at his victim's spiked, sweaty hair.

He attempted to reach into his mind and find it, his name, but it was no longer there, it was gone, lost in a sea of pain, agony. "I don't know my name," his voice cracking with emotion.

"You need to tell me your name! Tell me your name DAMMIT!" he shouted at the man.

He thought for several minutes, the man's hand pressing on his gut, the pain reaching new levels, his back on fire, his stomach was on fire and all he could give as an answer was , "I think my name is Elijah." he screamed out, "It is Elijah!"

"Yes son, it is Elijah." He bent over and kissed his prophet on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Who am I?"

He took a breath and turned to the voice, " The man that I will follow."

The man nodded and reached down and unclasped the Foley catheter and the urine immediately flowed, the relief on Tony's face was instant.

"You need to rest now. We have work to do Elijah." The older man stroked his Prophets sweaty hair, he would take care of this one better than he had Enoch, this one was special, he would be his greatest tool yet.

Tony nodded, he was tired and the relief was coming. If only he could remember his name. But for now he was Elijah.

Enoch reached over and took out a syringe, he had to keep his prophet on the edge, and this would do the trick. He injected the contents into the IV and stood, their work would start soon. Enoch would give them away when he realized he had been used, he had to work fast.

**Arkansas Police Department**

**Little Rockefeller**

Enoch looked at the clock, another hour and he would be in Heaven, the excitement was overwhelming.

**Okay, there will will be more today. It will have that moment that so many of you want. So tune in this afternoon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unknown Area**

**Forty- eight hours since Enoch left**

Tony was sitting up, dressed in a black robe, his eyes glazed over, a combination of drugs and fever.

Moses turned to take a look over his shoulder at his new charge and smiled, "We need to see if you are ready for your destiny Elijah." he walked over with a biopsy needle and a swab that had been soaked in betadine and pulled open Tony's robe, then he wiped an area clean and inserted the large bore needle to obtain cells from Tony's lung, risking the chance of a pneumothorax but having to take that chance. He needed to see if the virus was ready.

As he removed the needle from Tony's already bruised chest he noted that the man's respirations were rapid, he was congested and he was worse than he had been earlier, but he never flinched, never reacted to the pain being inflicted. Hopefully it was sign that he was ready to be useful in his plan.

He then gave his prophet a kiss to the cheek and a hug, "You did good Elijah," he whispered as he turned and walked back to the area where his microscope sat, as he prepared the slide he could hear Elijah taking deep breaths, a choking cough started but Moses knew that would happen and turned to give him a breathing treatment.

The new appearance of the man sitting on the stretcher frightened him at first, the blue lips and the blue nose but then it was clear, the plague was alive again, he had been successful in resurrecting the dreaded disease, he would have to hurry now, time was of the essence.

**Arkansas Police Department**

**Little Rock**

**Conference Room**

The team was busy, putting this one clue to work, the name Moses. Each member of the team, including Fornell and the FBI team were involved, a federal agent had been kidnapped. Fornell and Ziva were putting names with faces, a team was on the ground near the church asking if anybody knew a person that went by the title or name, Moses.

Gibbs had returned to the church, ready to pounce when the team came up with something, he was waiting in front of the altar where the body of Adam Marrs was found. His eyes closed, sending a prayer up to God that his agent was okay, that Tony would be fine.

Tim was outside going over mileage with the owner of the car that Enoch had stolen. Getting details as to where the car had been driven since an inspection just two weeks prior where the mileage had been recorded.

Ducky and Abby were reviewing the clues found in the truck, running tests and getting as close to the killer as possible with clues found, trying to analyze the blood that had been obtained from Tony and hte lung tissue found on slides.

Enoch sat in the room alone, Vance had joined the team in Arkansas and taken the task of watching their only real lead. The man was now visibly sweating, starring at the clock, looking around the room. It had been over fifty-two hours since he was caught, surrendered and he was still here.

Enoch stood and started to pace, wondering to himself why he hadn't been taken as before,_ he had been taken hadn't he_, flashbacks of his time as a coroner started to haunt him, the memories started to infest his mind.

"I was taken to Heaven." he said it out loud, suddenly remembering the pain of being taken, the pain of days of being with Moses. But it wasn't Heaven, it didn't feel like Heaven.

His mind was confused, something he had experienced was rushing forward and it wasn't a good thought, it was an awful feeling. Moses had done things to him, horrible things, things that he had pushed down for so many years.

His pacing became frantic, he wasn't going to Heaven, he had been used, tormented, and the man he had taken to Moses was being done the same way, the same methods, beatings, experiments, horrible things that Moses did to people, calling them tests.

"I need to talk to someone now!" he yelled out, suddenly realizing what he had done, the murders he had committed, the pain he had inflicted. "Oh my God, what have I done?" he asked himself.

Vance and an officer entered, the man looked as if he had seen a ghost, "I did something bad." he yelled out to the men.

"You've done a lot of bad things Dr Moore, which are you speaking of?" Vance asked in a gruff voice as the officer sat the man down in the chair.

"He is not who he says he is." Enoch attempted to explain, his own thoughts racing.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked again, taking a seat in front of the man, whose skin color was now as pale as the walls of the room.

"Moses, he is not who he said, he beat me like he beat your agent. He is torturing him like he did me, it's wrong." he put his head into his hands and started crying.

"Where is Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked, wanting to get an address.

"I left him with Moses. He is with Moses, a monster, he is a monster." his own memories of things done to him rushing forward, his own actions under the man's influence creating a storm in his own mind.

"Where?" he demanded.

"The Old Mill, they're in the basement." he whispered through his hands, then he collapsed in front of Vance.

The officer rushed to his side, took a pulse and shouted, "He's having a heart attack!" the officer then started CPR as Vance called Gibbs cell.

**White Hollow Baptist Church**

His phone was ringing, he pulled out his cell and held it to his ear, Vance was on the other end. "I know exactly where it is. Dammit!" he yelled out in the holy sanctuary, then took off running, gun drawn.

"McGee, we've been less than hundred feet from DiNozzo the whole time. The Mill!" he pointed as he took off running towards the abandoned building.

McGee in almost shock took off after him, the other officers followed in their cars,

**Just a little tease for what is to come! You do want the next chapter today or do you want it tomorrow?**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Old Mill**

Gibbs motioned for McGee to follow him, the rest of the FBI team to cover the back and some to follow them. The door was locked, but an agent quickly picked it and then stood back as they kicked it in, Gibbs entered first, gun drawn.

Gibbs motioned to the stairs that led to another door, a narrow space that presented an increased risk of someone getting killed. An agent appeared out of nowhere dressed in a vest and helmet, it was what they did. In his hand he carried a battering stick and he quickly made waste of the door and entered, gun drawn.

Gibbs followed, the silence was deafening as they entered the room. The smell of urine hit them first followed by the smell of sweat and coppery blood. Rotting flesh didn't smell as bad as the room where Tony had been held prisoner.

They were gone, Tony was nowhere to be found. Gibbs held his arm across his face, stifling the smell, as he tried to process what Tony had been exposed to, the needles, the Foley bag still hanging off the stretcher filled with dark, bloody urine, the restraints hanging off the bed and fluids of all types hanging from an IV pole.

He looked over to see Tim pale at the array of tormenting devices used on his friend and then he took off running, to vomit as did two other agents.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the man who might be able to get him the final clue needed,_' Where the hell were they taking DiNozzo? '_

" He's gone." Gibbs spoke into the phone as he started to leave then noted something that made his blood turn cold, bloody phlegm spattered on the stretcher, and he knew, Tony was infected with the plague. Time was now of the essence.

"Enoch is dead." Vance informed as he reached his car, wanting to drive to the Mill.

"We have a bigger problem. I believe Tony has the plague." Gibbs announced as he waved the men out of the small nonvented room.

" The plague?" Vance asked as he entered his car, the implications of Tony's ailment were further reaching than just one man, one agent dying. All he could think of now was an epidemic.

"Where do we go from here?" Gibbs asked as he made his way back up the stairs.

"We have to assume all that entered that room have been exposed and that includes you Gibbs." Vance gave the man the news he didn't want to hear.

"I need to find the son of a bitch that did this to Tony, I'll wear a mask or suit but I am not stopping looking for my agent." Gibbs informed his boss as he made his way back up the stairs.

"You don't have a choice Gibbs, not until your blood work comes back negative. I can't risk an epidemic." he started the engine to his car, he had to figure our where this maniac would take Tony to expose him to the most people, and it had to be done in a short period of time, they had less than six hours to figure it out, according to Ducky's estimates.

" Get Ducky, Abby and Palmer here processing information, _evidence_. I want Ziva finding where this crazed animal would take Tony. We need to stop him, we need to get Tony to a hospital when he's found." Gibbs barked into the phone, hoping it wouldn't be too late this time, wondering if Tony's lungs could even withstand another bout of the plague..

"We already have Dr Pitt on his way along with his medical staff. The Little Rock hospital has evacuated a ward , it's ready for whatever happens. I'll inform the others, get them on task." Vance continued, wanting his agents to know he was on top of things, Ducky had given him plenty of information regarding the plague and what had to be done.

"We need to hurry, the sun is going down." Gibbs realized how late it was getting as he stepped back outside, the FBI team and Tim stood waiting, their faces were paled at what they had just witnessed, clueless to the fact that they had been exposed to a deadly virus.

Gibbs quickly informed them as Hasmat trucks pulled up to the building, Tim was already pulling off his clothing for decontamination processing, as was Gibbs. They knew the drill, it wouldn't take long for them to be cleared and in the waiting period they needed to go back down with masks and gloves, _to be able to look for clues_.

**Unknown Area**

"Elijah, it was a beautiful day." he took a deep breath, wanting to be infected by the man in the next seat, wanting the virus so that he too could spread it to more people.

Tony sat still, his eyes closed, attempting to just breathe and to attempt to remember things, anything would be fine at this point. His mind was so foggy, his memories hazy. He was Elijah, but where had he been before being with Moses? His mind refused to work, breathing was an effort and he felt like death was waiting for him.

"I know the congestion is making you short of breath but it will pass. We will joining the angels soon, our tasks will be finished." he smiled at Tony but Tony did not see it, he was too busy just concentrating on breathing.

Moses pulled up to the terminal, he needed to get inside quickly, the airport was busy, people getting on planes his only thoughts were of exposing other to the virus. He needed to get Elijah inside and quickly, they had a television appearance to make soon. The world would witness their deaths, they would lie in the streets for three days, people would be afraid to move them, afraid of contamination, and then they would arise to ascend into Heaven on the third day. It was foretold, it was their future.

David Goforth no longer existed as did Anthony DiNozzo, they were now Moses and Elijah, the two witnesses. He pulled the car into long term parking and assisted Tony out of the car. Tony was so weak he had difficulty standing at first but then adjusted when Moses pulled out another syringe and emptied the contents into an IV adapter he had left in Tony's arm.

"There you go Elijah, you will be just fine in a few minutes. Drugs like these are good for giving the system that special kick and you don't have to worry about addiction, we won't be around long enough for that." he smiled as he discarded the syringe onto the floor board of the car and shut the door.

"It's time Elijah, it is time." he spoke it for only the other witness to hear as they pressed forward towards the terminal, both dressed in their robes, Moses leading the man beside him.

**The Old Mill**

Ducky was down in the basement, running his own tests on the sputum found. It was definitely infected with the Y-Pestis. Ducky's worried look was all Gibbs needed to see, it was all he needed to get worked up again over what David Goforth, aka Moses, had done to his agent.

"Jethro, look at this." Ducky motioned for Gibbs to come to his side, the suit making it difficult to communicate, but Abby took over as the communicator for the man in the yellow suit.

"Tell Jethro that I do believe that the virus is not as potent as I first thought. It looks as if the virus has been weakened, possibly due to the antibodies I found also in the sputum, Tony was killing the virus with his own antibodies." he spoke to the forensic tech.

Abby, smiled, excited that the news was good and she signed the findings to Gibbs who signed back to Abs.

"What does this actually mean?" Gibbs wanted to know how this would effect Tony in the long run.

"Nobody really knows Jethro, this is a first. We need to find him before the pneumonia kills him though, the virus is being subdued but the pneumonia with his scared lungs will kill him without antibiotics soon I'm afraid. " Ducky continued with medical lingo but Jethro was deaf to it, the signing was lost on a man who was consumed with the concern that his agent would die.

Gibbs looked down at the evidence that had been bagged and placed in an isolated cubicle, the scribble on the note was all he needed, was all he saw. Goforth was taking Tony to the airport in Little Rock. The numbers three and seven prominent on the note.

Gibbs turned to Ducky, " Am I infected?" he asked, just wanting the answer to that one simple question.

Ducky looked at the virus and then back at Gibbs, " It's too weak to transfer to others, I would say you are in quiet excellent health Jethro."

He threw off his isolation gear and ran towards the rental car , "Tell Ziva and Vance to go to the airport! And tell them that Tony is killing the virus with his own immune system, he's not contagious!" his only concern now would be that someone would shoot Tony thinking he could be infecting others. He had to get there quickly.

Tim ran over to where Abby and Ducky were standing, "Am I okay too?" he asked wanting to follow Gibbs to wherever he was going.

"You're fine Timothy. Go!" Ducky replied.

Ducky felt that he should also leave, to be there for Tony when they found him but he still had tests to do on the drugs used on Tony , the man had given him plenty and Tony never did handle drugs well.

Abby watched as the men left, her fear for Tony increasing. She closed her eyes to send up a prayer to God.

**Little Rock Airport**

Tony was actually feeling better as they reached the entrance, other than his breathing he felt he was on a high, as if he could run a mile. "What are we doing here?" he asked, the first words out of the prophet since they had left the Mill, before Tony had awakened after the last session.

Goforth was surprised as to the new energy the man was exhibiting, but happy that the drugs were having that kind of effect, it would bring less attention to them and they could ease through the airport looking like any other religious group.

"We have to fulfill our mission Elijah, we have to show the evil ones that there is nothing but death if they do not believe." Moses informed his prophet Elijah.

Tony nodded, not understanding a whole lot, finding instead that the world seemed a little funny, especially his clothing. "Love the outfits, but if they were in purple we would be so much cooler." he grinned then let out a deep rattling cough.

"Cough some more Elijah, get it out." Moses directed, as he patted the prophets back, wanting the effect of the cough to contaminate as many as possible.

As they walked through the crowded airport people starred but their behavior didn't bother either man, they had a plane to catch.

Gibbs rolled up to the airport entrance and flashed his badge, within seconds Tim followed in a police car with another officer, sirens were blaring as the car pulled in behind Gibbs.

"Stay here Tim! Direct Ziva and Vance to level three, gate seven." he shouted as he pulled his gun, the police officer followed behind him doing the same.

They ran as fast as possible taking security entrances instead of the conventional paths to the same level that Moses was heading with Tony. As they approached the gate they could see both Tony and Elijah standing in line to enter the plane. Tony looked ill, very ill, but he was still standing. Unfortunately he was still able to be a part of what was about to go down.

Gibbs flashed his badge as he yelled out to the man beside of Tony, "Freeze! Don't take another step or I will shoot you!"

The police officer was coming up behind the two men, gun aimed at the older man.

"Are they talking to us?" Tony asked, confused as to why they were pointing a gun towards them, they were prophets, not criminals. The drugs in Tony's system gave him a giddy perspective of what was occurring. He shook his head and in a very hoarse voice answered, "I think you have the wrong guys."

"Tony! Step back away from the man." he wanted to see if Tony recognized his name but it had no effect, instead his agent looked around as if he was speaking to someone else.

"Dammit! Tony listen to me, this man hurt you very badly. You may not remember due to the drugs in your system but he is a bad man." he spoke to his agent as if he were a three year old, wanting to convey what was happening.

Then it happened, Tony's gun made its appearance, Goforth grabbed Tony then placed the gun to his head and whispered into his ear, "Go along with it Elijah. We knew this moment would come."

"Put the gun down!" the officer yelled from behind but Moses took a shot and the officer was down, a shocked look on Tony's face couldn't be missed by those watching.

"If you value your agent's life you will let us board this plane." Moses demanded, others around them started running away, attempting to escape the danger. The stewardess in the plane quickly closed the door, blocking their entrance.

"Give it up Goforth, it's over!" Gibbs yelled to the man as he stepped a few steps closer, he was seeing that Tony's face and body were severely bruised, his chest heaving for breaths, he looked as if he would collapse anytime. He had to delay long enough for the drugs in Tony's system to lose their effect.

Ziva and Tim came around to the side, they could see the situation before them, guns drawn. Vance and a team of FBI agents along with Fornell were taking their positions above.

" Just let him go." Vance spoke from above, getting the man's attention with the gun.

"No, we are meant to die, it is our destiny." Moses spoke again, Tony was losing his battle to stay upright and Gibbs was the first to notice.

" Tony, listen to me. This man has drugged you, you remember that feeling, don't you?" Gibbs was attempting to get Tony back to reality, to assist him in remembering.

Tony had a confused look on his face. "I don't remember." Moses pulled Tony into a stronger grip, attempting to get him to focus on something other than the man standing in front of them.

"Remember Kate?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get Tony's attention. "Remember how she died on the roof. We were there."

" I don't know. I think I remember." he mumbled but loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"You are Elijah! You are Elijah! You are infected with the plague!" Moses started yelling, tightening his grip even tighter on his prophet.

Tony turned to the man, "We're infected. We have the plague? " he shook his head, and let out a cough, his chest starting to feel heavy again, the fever that had a hold of him started to weaken his legs, the drugs in his system starting to wane.

"It is our destiny Elijah. This is our destiny. To die." he started to pull the trigger when a shot rang out, both Tony and Goforth fell. Ziva had taken the shot, and now all she could see was her partner lying in a pool of blood, Goforth's blood.

Goforth had not been mortally wounded though and he started for the gun again but Tony opened his eyes just in time to come across the man's face with a hard blow, and the man was out.

Tony shoved himself up to his knees and in a surprise twist picked up the gun then pointed it at himself. "I can't do it again. I can't go through the plague again." his voice was full of raw emotion.

"Tony, listen to me. You do not have the plague." Gibbs placed his gun on the floor and bent down eye level with Tony.

" My name is Elijah, my name is Elijah and today is the day I die." he was going back and forth, confused to who he was but even in that confusion he knew that he had experienced the plague.

"Listen Elijah, you do not have the plague. Your body is fighting it off, you had it before. The virus is too weak to be given to others," Gibbs continued to attempt to reason with his agent, who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

He shook his head, "What did we do? We infected all these people. They will die." His green emerald eyes glazed with fever and fear was looking around the airport, all of the people he had infected. He was still not hearing Gibbs' voice, his hand gripping the trigger, tears in his eyes, his chest was heaving to get air into his lungs, the audible wheezes could be heard from above where Vance and Fornell stood, the gun pressed against his temple. And he kept repeating the words, "What did we do? What did I do?"

Gibbs had to try something, he had to do it fast, then it dawned on him, the one thing that would get Tony's attention, "DiNozzo! Put that damned gun down! Now!"

Tony's eyes flew towards the man who yelled and the gun fell from his hand, Gibbs made a grab for it before Tony could get to it again. As he slid the gun away Tony collapsed, and at that moment his breathing stopped.

Gibbs knew he had to act quickly.

**Okay, should I all it a day and go to bed and start again tomorrow or should I eat supper and come back and write another chapter? What to do?**


	18. Chapter 18

**First, thank you for your wonderful reviews, they are what makes me write, trust me. I look for your reviews like you look for chapters. They are wonderful and they are encouraging me to write when I am totally exhausted, it is like an escape for this writer. Thank you again!**

**Let's get started!**

**Airport**

Gibbs looked up at the stunned crowd, "Somebody get the damned paramedics! Now! " he yelled as he he lay Tony's body down on the floor, Tim already at his side cuffing the monster who had tortured his friend. Another policeman was caring for the downed cop that lay just feet away.

Ziva joined as Gibbs laid Tony on his back and bent down to see if he was breathing, no respirations could be heard, then he checked for a pulse, it was irregular, but thready.

He reached over and took Ziva's knife out her the leather holder on her belt and ripped open the upper part of Tony's robe to expose his chest. Ziva let out an audible gasp, Gibbs rage edged up even more as he saw the marks of a beating, the holes in Tony's chest from repeated biopsies and the bruises that covered his entire chest.

He bent over and gave Tony two breaths and then felt for the pulse again, still irregular but there. He counted the beats and delivered another two breaths but was finding it difficult to pass the air into Tony's lungs. The congestion was too thick and was probably blocking his airway, then he recalled what he had done during Tony's plague days.

He lifted his senior agent's body off the floor and bent him towards Ziva, who assisted in propping him up. Gibbs then started hitting the back of his agent with his hand cupped along the areas of his lungs, careful not to strike the spine, then it happened, a huge cough, and the mucus plug came forth. He took a gulp of air, it sounded like a man drowning and then fell back into Gibbs arms. His eyes were now open and staring upward.

He was struggling still with his breathing, not saying a word but his eyes were saying all that needed to be said at the moment, he was scarred. His pain evident with each gurgling breath he took. It reminded them of Tony's fight against the plague but now he had scarred lungs and the battle to keep him alive would be a bigger challenge then even before.

Fornell reached over and secured the prisoner as the team watched out for their friend. Even Vance was effected by his agent's struggle to breathe. Just minutes before the man was standing and talking, now he was fighting for his life.

The paramedics who had been waiting at the front entrance arrived, clearing away everybody except Gibbs. They allowed Gibbs to hold his agent, keeping him in an upright position. They placed oxygen and cardiac leads on their patient. Both men gave each other a glance at the same time, they were dealing with a trauma one, time was definitely of the essence.

Another set of paramedics dealt with Goforth, controlling the bleeding in his chest, starting IV fluids after placing cardiac leads and oxygen. The man was having a difficult time to say the least but Gibbs wanted him away from Tony, far away.

Tony was the first loaded on the stretcher, his lungs beginning to clog again with the mucus plugs, his secretions were thick, the infection ravaging his body was causing a fever of 104.8, the paramedics hurried him away, Gibbs in tow.

As they placed Tony into the emergency vehicle Gibbs knew that evidence would have to be collected, the case would go to court if Goforth lived and he needed to process and get the evidence back to Abby.

The paramedic looked down at the patent line that they had not started, "We needed to discontinue this, do you want to get a snapshot before I pull it. I'll bag it for you." the man knew what he was doing and Gibbs was impressed. He pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures then continued documenting Tony's injuries.

The paramedics turned him to his side, removed the rest of the robe that still covered his back and what they saw stunned those in the cab of the emergency vehicle. Huge gashes, welts, bruising that wrapped around his back to the sides. The man had been beaten badly.

The older paramedic took Gibbs phone from his hand, the Marine was sitting and starring in shock at the wounds inflicted upon Tony. He started photographing the wounds, creating a record of the abuse inflicted upon his patient.

The other paramedic had started a new intravenous line but he was also collecting blood for tests that would need to be run when they arrived at the hospital.

Tony's eyes remained open as they rolled him back onto the gurney, he seemed to be in shock, or that is what Gibbs heard the paramedic say, it seemed logical for all that he had suffered.

Swabs were being taken and labeled, swabs of every orifice, checking for things that only Ducky would look for, and that terrified Gibbs to the very core.

Dr Pitt's voice came across the radio, informing them to bring Tony through a special entrance, he had his team ready to treat the pneumonia. Tony would need deep suctioning, a voice explained but Gibbs was losing his battle to comprehend anything except Tony had been badly abused. Tears threatened the tough man's eyes, words were useless during a time like this and all he wanted to do was to kill the man that had done this to his friend, his agent.

Then the sound, that awful sound of air attempting to get into clogged lungs sounded and Tony was leaned forward and the paramedics were percussing his back, a vest was applied and it began to do the work that had to be done, vibrating Tony's chest, loosening the secretions.

Then they were there, the hospital was in sight as they laid their patient back down, his grip on life was fragile at best and as the doors opened, Dr Pitt's face came into site but it didn't last long. Tony was evacuated quickly and taken away, Gibbs exited behind him but was held back, he could not go with Tony, not now.

**Okay, we have a ways to go with Tony recovery. He was beaten, drugged and tortured. That is a long road to come back from, it will not be easy. Will Tony remember his name? Gibbs learns a few lessons regarding his agent.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Rock Hospital**

**Emergency Room**

Dr Pitt assisted in getting Tony to the trauma area, his friend, his patient, was having a very difficult time with his breathing. Tony sounded horrible, the wheezing and sounds of strider filled the small ER space.

" I need a trauma panel and a blood and urine tox screen stat. This man was given an array of chemicals over the past few days, and before we can give him anything else we need to know what is in his system." Pitt instructed as he pulled his stethoscope off his neck and proceeded to listen to Tony's breath sounds.

"Get me a portable chest x ray, PA and Lateral view now." he instructed as he continued to assess his patient. "That crazed animal did lung biopsies with a large bore needle, he probably caused a pneumothorax." Dammit!" he cursed out loud at the abuse inflicted on Tony.

He then pulled the bell of the stethoscope away and shook his head, they had a hard job ahead. Tony wasn't moving air through his lungs fields and they would need to get into the lab soon to assist him. Tony would need a bronchoscopy asap to see if they could assist him with the abundance of secretions and the raging infection in Tony's chest.

Let's give him some Narcan to see if he responds, his blood pressure and heart rate are too damned high, it has too be something that that lunatic gave him that's causing this type of irregularity in his rhythm." he mostly spoke the last part to himself but he had never seen thos type of abuse that he was taking in with his friend. He knew that being a federal agent was dangerous but never had he been this close ,never had he seen the wounds inflicted so severely.

He was vacillating between intubation and sedation, either would buy him some time before they got to the scoping area but he really was concerned given all the IV marks on Tony's arms, and the drugs that he had been given. It could be something, one drug, that would interfere with the drugs he had to give, one of which was sedation for intubation.

He looked at the sweaty face of his patient, the strider was heartbreaking, the effort that Tony was having to exert to get air into his lungs was enough to make a grown man cringe. The sounds that he was making attempting to get air into his lungs was deafening in the small area. He had to make a decision and he had to make it now.

"Give me a number three laryngoscope!" , he held out his hand as they lowered Tony, his bright green eyes watching what the doctor was doing, horrified at another procedure that would be done to him, his mind unable to determine if the man was attempting to harm him or help him, he was confused, too confused to be able to distinguish good and bad. His hands were being restrained, his arms being prepped for Intravenous fluids. His mind flashing back to the room, the torment.

"Tony I need to put a tube down your throat to assist you in breathing and I can't give you any narcotics or sedation but I am going to some medication that will assist you so that you can handle this. I promise, you will not feel it." he looked over to his nurse and instructed her to give twenty milligrams of etomidate. He would have rather used succinylcholine but Dr Mallard had already called and confirmed that Tony was given a combination of several drugs, two of which were Caffeine and a Cocaine mixture, stimulants that could be potentuated with the Suchs or had an adverse effect.

Tony's eyes went wide as the doctor approached, screams from a tormented throat could be heard through the ER, but as soon as the medication was in, the doctor placed the tube and the ventilator was hooked up. Tony's eyes remained open though, unable to close them if he wanted, the drugs in his system fighting the relaxing effects of the drug infused.

Dr Pitt was horrified that his patient was actually having to deal with the intubation, having to experience the horrifying experience that nobody should have to be awake for, but Tony's body was not shutting down, his entire body's systems were elevated, including his blood pressure and his pulse.

"Tony, I 'm so sorry. " Dr Pitt whispered close to Tony's ear, but the reaction was a surprise, Tony tried to pull away, and when he saw the nurse lift up the urinary catheter she was going to place in her patient, Tony's fight or flight response kicked in, unable to actually move his body he started to buck the ventilator, the machines attached to Tony started screaming in unison.

"Dr Pitt. His heart rate is one-eighty and irregular and he's throwing some PVC'S and his blood pressure is skyrocketing!" A nurse behind Tony shouted.

Dr Pitt looked at the irregular heartbeat on the monitor and knew he had to risk giving Tony something to calm him, to sedate him.

"Let's give him Haldol ten milligrams IV now and then start him on a Valium drip. See if we can take him down to Bronchoscopy, we can't wait any longer or we'll lose him! " Pit yelled across the room to the nurse at the door who was in charge of getting Tony to the lab.

"Right away sir!" she returned, made a phone call and quickly had the answer to her question, they were ready for Tony.

The team kicked into gear and Tony was whisked away.

**Waiting Area**

Gibbs had been pacing, worrying for hours. The rest of the team trickled in and took their seats in the waiting area. The **no news is good news** saying was sounding better to them by the minute. Their concern written on their faces, their quiet demeanor spoke volumes.

_Tony would fight, wouldn't he?_ Gibbs hoped. He couldn't push away the memories of Tony struggling for each breath, the marks of a terrible beating that were given in captivity now were chiseled into his memory, the look of someone who had been tormented, forever engrained into his mind.

"Where's Ducky?" he finally asked, suddenly realizing that his pathologist was missing.

Tim looked at the others then answered, "He got the results back on several tests and wanted to update Dr Pitt."

Gibbs gave Tim a hard look, then softened it, it wasn't his agent's fault that Tony was in the shape he was in, it was the man called Moses that had caused the pain that Tony was dealing with right now. "What tests Tim?"

The gentle speak was lost on Tim, he hadn't seen this side of Gibbs since Kate died. He stumbled for words for a just few seconds, then spoke, "The results of the drug tests. Tony's levels of caffeine were in the toxic range as were his levels of Ketamine."

"Ketamine is an hallucinogen?" he asked, his voice still gentle in tone.

"Yes sir, and the caffeine was used evidently as a stimulant to keep Tony awake for the past almost seven days." Tim wanted to inform his boss without coming across as flippant, but the facts were hard to deal with, what Tony had suffered was hard to deal with.

"Anything else? " he asked, knowing that he really didn't want the answer but needing to know what had been done to his agent.

" A mixture of cocaine and heroin, but they were in more minute levels." Tim concluded. "Ducky said that it was the Caffeine he was more concerned about." Tim continued, not really knowing how far to go with the new information.

"Why Tim?" Gibbs asked, his face towards the clock hanging on the wall. Abby, Palmer and Ziva listening intently to the news of what Tony had been given in captivity.

" Ducky told me that when a patient enters a state of caffeine anaphylaxis, the body enters the fight or flight mode, increased heart rate, blood pressure and brain function. Caffeine anaphylaxis can also cause cerebral vasculitis which can lead to the breakdown of the blood brain barrier, and generates toxic dementia, and brain damage can occur." Tim concluded.

"Simple terms Tim?" Gibbs chastised his agent but in a gentle voice.

"Permanent brain damage, boss." Tim reluctantly gave out the news, the women in the room gasped, Palmer looked to the floor for comfort.

Gibbs could feel his body tense, the thought of Tony having brain damage or any lingering effects if he survived what the bastard had done to his lungs infuriated him, and he knew what he had to do, he turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Agent Gibbs!" Dr Pitt yelled for the man who about to leave.

Gibbs turned, the serious face of the doctor got his attention, he looked exhausted, his scrubs smeared with blood and drenched in sweat, his lab coat unable to hide what he had just experienced with Tony.

"We need to talk." Dr Pitt motioned for Gibbs to follow him into the ER area. As he entered the busy ER trauma room Gibbs was not prepared for what he was about to witness.

**Alright, how am I doing? Too much on the medical...Want more emotional? Can do! Next chapter will tear at the heart strings ...I hope!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, plain and simple...THANK YOU for the reviews. I am loving to write this story and there are medical lingo questions that are going to make you go...WHAT? BUT REST ASSURED, the info will be in small doses, don't wrap your head to much in terminology, just enjoy the Tony moments for what they are going to be and you will enjoy the story more. Trust Me! Oh, what is ECMO..._Extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) is a special procedure that uses an artificial heart-lung machine to take over the work of the lungs (and sometimes also the heart). ECMO is used most often in newborns and young children, but it also can be used as a last resort for adults whose heart or lungs are failing. And THIS IS WHERE WE FIND TONY...staphylococcus and streptococcus are terrible infections and when the lungs are infected with this bacterium they are more likely to stop functioning. Tony's lungs are in trouble, thanks to Enoch._**

"_We need to talk." Dr Pitt motioned for Gibbs to follow him into the ER area. As he entered the busy ER trauma room Gibbs was not prepared for what he was about to witness._

As Gibbs walked into the trauma room the first thing he noticed was that Tony's face was swollen and so was his arms and legs. What had happened to Tony? Then the barrage of strange machinery connected to his agent overwhelmed him, there was so much, so many wires, his blood was being pumped through a machine, he was on a ventilator and he was hooked to more wires and machinery than he had ever seen connected to a patient.

He was more at a loss for words, more now than he had ever been in his life. For a minute he even thought he had walked into the wrong room.

"All of this is a little overwhelming right now Agent Gibbs but that is why I brought you in first." he walked around to check a line that was flashing then looked up at the shocked face of the man's friend.

"Tony's lungs are in real trouble, his heart stopped several times even with mechanical ventilation. We placed him on ECMO to relieve the stress on Tony's heart and to assist him in getting his lungs oxygenated." Dr Pitt knew that too much detail would overwhelm the agent so he attempted to make it as simple as he could given all the machines Tony was connected to at the moment.

" When I scoped him I was immediately overwhelmed with the amount of infection, secretions, and scar tissue that were in Tony's lungs. His oxygen saturation numbers, even with ventilation, were tanking. His only hope is this machine until I can clear Tony's lungs of the mass infection. I did do some scrapings and washings but it will have to be done over and over again and Tony needs to be able to get his oxygenation improved now. This machine will do the job for his lungs until we get his lungs in shape to handle its load again." he attempted to explain, but saw that the information was a lot for one visit.

" I didn't realize that he was this ill. I've seen Tony with pneumonia before but this is more than I expected." Gibbs looked at the swollen face of his agent, his eyelids taped shut, the ventilator still in place even with the ECMO machine attached.

"The infections are rampant throughout his body, his kidneys, his lungs and the overload of drugs have complicated his health to a point where we are now attempting to take that strain off with this machine. The ECMO unit takes the blood out of the body and removes the carbon dioxide, warms the blood back up and takes it back into the body. It's like a heart-lung bypass." he reached over and checked a reading on the monitor and made an adjustment, the nurses and staff busy around them, maintaining IV pumps delivering medication, monitoring vital signs and caring for his basic needs.

Gibbs was reluctant at first to touch Tony, afraid he might pull a line but Brad encouraged him, "He knows you're here." he pointed at the heart monitor, the spike in his heart rate noticeable. " He can still hear and sense things around him, even though he can't respond due to the Fentenyl drip that he is now on, though it is at a low dose due to the overwhelming drugs in his system, we had to do something, because he would have arrested if we didn't intervene." Dr Pitt explained.

Then Gibbs noted the air flight team standing in the area with them, "Where are you going?"

"Back to Bethesda Hospital. We have a specialized unit to assist Tony with his lung infections. Our main concern right now in Tony's weakened state that his body might stop producing antibodies to ward off the Y-Pestis and then we will be dealing with a bigger problem, one that Tony wouldn't be able to handle." Brad explained, a worried look etched on the pulmonologist's face.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "I'm going with him." his matter of fact tone gave the doctor notice not to argue. He would be flying back with his agent.

"I understand, we have room for you. I will need to make a few changes and then we will be ready to go." Dr Pitt walked over to the desk giving Gibbs a few minutes with Tony.

The myriad of pumps and IV's were intimidating to say the least, but underneath all the wires and tubes laid the best agent, friend, he had ever had the pleasure of knowing and he wouldn't loose him this way. Not to a sick bastard who wanted to welcome the end of the world using his agent.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Gibbs reached over and took his agent's restrained hand and squeezed it tight, noticing right away that his fingers, his hand ,were cold to touch. He then he took his other hand to cup it in an attempt to warm it, then he spoke in an almost whisper, getting his mouth as close as he could get to Tony's head, "Tony, this is going to be difficult but I need you to fight. I promise you I won't leave you. You won't be alone." he reached down and gave him a gentle kiss to his forehead, the staff around him continuing on with their duties, recognizing the special bond between the two men, it was a true father and son relationship.

Brad walked back over and gave a signal for them to start moving their patient, it was time to get Tony back home, it would be a while before they knew if what they were attempting would be successful but he would do whatever it took to save the Ohio state former football player, he owed him, after all he did break the man's leg accidentally. He had wondered several times since Tony's first admission at Bethesda if that hadn't happened would Tony have turned professional, after all he had been very talented.

The team started readying the machine for transport and the rest of the equipment, it would be a big move but the aircraft was waiting on the roof and ready to transport, it was military and it had all the guns and whistles that would make the journey back that much easier.

Ducky rounded the corner, also dressed in scrubs, he had assisted Dr Pitt earlier and had run some additional tests. "Jethro? Are you okay?" he asked as he took in Tony's pale, fragile appearance.

"Yeah." his reply was simple and to the point, his own skin color had faded a shade upon seeing his agent..

"I do believe we have found some more bad news. Tony's kidney's are having a bit of a problem, his Creatinine and BUN are elevated. We will have to watch them carefully to make sure he doesn't go into acute renal failure. The son of a bitch did more than torture our Tony, he wreaked havoc on all his organ systems with the combination of drugs and torture devices." the Scottish man was angry, Tony shouldn't be suffering so many ills, nobody should have to endure what was going on with Tony's body.

"What about his mind Ducky? Will Tony be able to come back from all of this? Be the same man we knew before?" his voice cracked with emotion.

" That is the question Jethro that none of us will know until he awakens and at this point it could take weeks." he walked over to Dr Pitt and handed him the results of the tests run.

Gibbs looked over to Tony then remembered the others in the waiting area, they needed to know.

He was about to turn to go to the waiting area to inform the others when Brad called for him to follow him to the elevator, he looked over to Ducky who was busy assisting with moving the machinery attached to Tony. That is when he heard a familiar voice behind him, it was Vance.

"Don't worry Gibbs, I will let the others know. Go with Agent DiNozzo." Vance directed his lead agent, they would have to stay and process the evidence, Goforth had lived, so he knew they would be going to trial, and it could take weeks to go through all the evidence.

Gibbs nodded and followed the others, he knew that his first obligation was to Tony.

**Okay, this was a stepping stone kind of chapter, we will get back to Bethesda soon...Hope you will stay with Tony as he travels.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, who's ready for another chapter? Put those hands down...can't see them anyways and besides you will need them to scroll down to read this one but the best is yet to come late tonight...A big surprise for those who love to mess with our favorite agent...and I'm not talking about Vance. So read this, let me know if you like the ending and I'll see you late birds later! Oh, I have been looking at all the names who review and have picked some really juicy stories to read after I take a break for this story...I'm excited and you writers know who you are: send me suggestions too...I love to read!**

**Three Hours later  
**

The flight to Bethesda was long but Tony seemed to not really care or notice. Tony was no longer able to experience anything except the drug induced sleep that certain chemicals brought about. Brad had never left Tony's side the entire flight, the man was relentless in catching even the smallest detail of Tony's condition as they traveled.

Ducky looked exhausted, Gibbs could see the age in his eyes as he continued going over Tony's chart with a fine tooth comb, bringing even the slightest detail to the medical staff's attention. Ducky was worried, more than he had seen Ducky worried before and he had been beyond concern when Tony had experienced the plague years ago.

Gibbs not only observed the others, he watched Tony too, it was not easy watching his body being unable to respond to the jolts of wind sheer or the turbulence of the plane, it was heartbreaking because flying was something Tony hated so much, but would never admit to it.

He reached over and took his agent's hand and gave it a squeeze, wanting the man lying so still to know that he was till there, that he wasn't breaking his promise. Tony didn't respond, not even with an elevated heart rate this time, he was placed into what Brad called a drug induced coma, it would allow Tony's body to fully relax and heal.

The pilot announced that they had reached their destination and to secure themselves for landing. Gibbs tightened his belt and watched as the others did the same. They were home and now was a time for healing.

**Little Rock Arkansas**

**Hospital**

Vance stood at the ICU window of the man who had harmed his agent. The man who had taken DiNozzo's body for a ride through hell.

He watched as the nurses gave him his dinner and as they tended to his needs. It didn't seem very fair that his agent was unable to enjoy the smallest of things, hell, Tony couldn't even enjoy breathing into his own lungs right now.

Vance never respected Tony as an Agent until he went up against Eli David and won. Now he enjoyed having the renegade agent around, enjoyed his mischief, it reminded him a lot of Gibbs though, having two of them was definitely a challenge but a challenge he had come to welcome.

He turned to see the other agents, Ziva and Tim starring at the man, beside him. Their emotions had been on a ride for the past few days and he hoped that neither would do anything foolish, that is why he had placed two agents at the man's door, wanting to make sure the man stood trial, but not in a Mossad kind of way.

"McGee, David, I thought I gave you both your assignments." His voice was gruff but he wanted them to know that he meant business, the sooner they had their jobs finished the sooner they would be on their way back to DC.

"I could take him out sir." she was serious, her eyes trained on the man who had harmed her partner.

"If it were legal I would have already done it but it isn't David, so I guess he will be standing trial, that is if we have any evidence to present?" he turned and looked at the two agents, their anger palpable. "You have jobs to do, I want to get back to DC too but it is all contingent on getting our jobs done here. Gibbs is with DiNozzo, he'll keep us updated." Vance continued.

They nodded in unison but Tim's anger seemed to be out of character though, the normally low key agent had stayed quiet but Vance knew it was the quiet before the storm, he had been there before, he could see the hate in his agent's eyes. After another glance at Goforth they turned and left, they had to return to the crime scene, the last one, where Tony was held prisoner, then they would have to follow through with the others..

Vance turned his attention back to the window and continued to stare into the glass, he had to make sure that this crazed mad man landed behind bars for the rest of his life or even better, be delivered a syringe loaded with Potassium, so that death could be inflicted to the man who had taken so many lives.

The man glanced up and gave Vance a devious smile, it chilled the experienced agent to the bone.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Isolation Area**

**Sixteen days Later**

Abby and Palmer had returned to their jobs at NCIS but that job also included taking turns coming to the hospital to stay with their friend. Tony looked so small in contrast to the various machines keeping him alive. Gibbs was now a fixture at Tony's side, his appearance had taken on his previous Mexican look, whiskers included.

" Hey Gibbs!" Abby greeted as she walked through the isolation room door carrying a large cup of coffee and a bagged lunch which she had made for him, which he took gladly took and sat down on the bedside table. The isolation room was a precautionary measure but one that had to be done, but it was more for Tony's protection against any other germs, bacteria.

Gibbs stood and wrapped his arms around Abby, "Hey Abs." he then gave her a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Hey Tony!" Abby greeted as she was loosened from Gibbs embrace. She walked over and in her usual routine she gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and an embrace, as much as one could embrace someone who was wrapped in wires and gauze.

Tony's back was finally healing, a couple of sores had developed during his captivity on his sacrum, Brad had called them decubitus or bed sores. They had taken him to surgery on day three to debride them after the cultures had grown out staphylococcus and now he wasn't allowed to lay on his back, he was propped on his side with a pink wedge which Abby had decorated with multiple flower designs, the nurses loved them. The still open wounds which they packed twice daily, with wet sterile saline, would take time to heal.

"Ziva and Timmy are coming home today and I hear that you are going to get off that machine!" she spoke to her best friend and then smiled down at Tony. Brad had informed them that the ECMO unit would be discontinued that evening and that Tony would be allowed to come out of his drug induced coma and weaned off the ventilator. She was excited for Tony, she had actually stopped and picked up a gift for his awakening, a cousin to Bert, Ralph, a burping monkey.

She sat Ralph down and took the empty seat beside Gibbs. "When are they going to disconnect the machine?" she asked as she watched Tony's chest rise and fall to the rhythm of the sounds of the ventilator.

"Abby, we are talking baby steps. Brad wants to see if we can wean Tony off the ECMO first and then we will see if he can come off the ventilator. That is the tricky part, Tony's lungs are still healing and if you remember it took days the last time to get him off the vent, his lungs are weaker this time." he patted her hand as she reached over to clutch Gibbs' his, wanting to decrease her fears but he had his own, he was concerned for his agent.

Brad entered the cubicle and walked over to his patient, "Hey Tony. Today is a huge day for you big guy. We're going to first get rid of this machine and then we are going to scope you one more time before we attempt to take you off the ventilator." he looked up at the two agents and smiled. "Tony's blood gases are looking great and we have the best labs I've seen since he came into the hospital. I want to scrape the left lower lobe one more time and do some washings with some stronger antibiotics now that his kidney function is better."

"When will you take him off?" Abby asked as she let loose of Gibbs hand, walked over and took Tony's hand into hers.

"Well, the team is coming over so by 1500 hours so we should have him disconnected and his procedure done within a hour after that, then we can start weaning him off the vent. I know we usually have to caution that it might not happen in a day but Tony's lungs really responded well to the healing time he had on the ECMO, it 's a life saver for sure." he patted Tony's shoulder and walked back to the door. "I'll be back in approximately thirty minutes and we'll get started." he then rushed out the door to see another patient.

"Did you hear that Tony? I'm so excited!" she gave him another kiss, oblivious to the man behind her who was more concerned for what was going to happen next.

Gibbs couldn't help but to be worried regarding the aftermath of his isolation and torture, it would not be a picnic coming back from such a horrible experience.. Would Tony be the confident, capable agent he was before, the only man who could stand up to him one minute and and yet make him laugh the next? He wanted Tony back, he needed to have him back the way he was before, he had to for the team's sake, for his sake.

They took their positions, Abby sat on the side of the bed and Gibbs sat down in his chair, tonight would be a full night for sure.

**Unknown Location**

**He knew his part in the plan if Enoch and Moses were stopped. He would have to wait for Elijah to heal then he would make his move. They would pay for stopping the plan. He finished packing his bag, his flight would leave soon.**

**And you say DANGIT! Always a twist! But if you have ever read the book of Revelation then you already knew that there is another candidate for the end time prophesy. Already working on the next chapter and remember...Review for the sake of my fingers. Lol Thanks for all you guys do, and for reading this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unknown Location**

_He knew his part in the plan if Enoch and Moses were stopped. He would have to wait for Elijah to heal then he would make his move. They would pay for stopping the plan. He finished packing his bag, his flight would leave soon._

**Ronald Reagan Washington National ********Airport**

Tim and Ziva walked through the airport, the evidence had been secured at the Arkansas Police Department and now they could see their partner.

"Do you think Goforth will get the death penalty McGee?" Ziva asked as Tim reached over to retrieve her suitcase.

"He deserves it. He put Tony through hell." Tim answered as he waited for his partner to gather her luggage, he pulled out his phone and switched it on, three voice mails awaiting his retrieval.

As Tim started to listen to his voice mails Ziva couldn't help but to wonder how Tony was doing, Abby had texted her that Tony was coming off ECMO today and that he would be extubated by the time they landed in Washington.

"Abby just left a message that they're getting ready to take Tony's breathing tube out." Tim announced as he started towards the exit of the airport, Ziva following behind him.

" Vance said he would send a car to pick us up. I hope he's not late. I really want to see Tony." Tim again spoke it out loud for Ziva to hear.

As they made their way outside onto the sidewalk a black sedan pulled up. Inside was Vance himself. "Get in." he directed, "We have a situation."

Ziva and Tim looked at each other with inquiring looks. Whatever was going on had to be serious for Vance to pick them up.

They quickly placed their bags in the back and entered the vehicle, both confused as to what was going on.

"What is it Director?" Ziva asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"It's not over." he answered and sped out of the parking area, they had to get back to NCIS.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**2100**

"Okay Tony, I need you to take a deep breath and blow out for me." Brad instructed his patient, readying himself to pull the endotracheal tube, the emergency response team at his side in case they were needed. Tony's labs were much improved and the tube hadn't been hooked to the ventilator for over an hour, Tony was breathing on his own.

His patient was still a bit groggy and he had to repeat the instructions several times but then it happened, the tube was out and Tony was coughing up the thick phlegm that followed. After several minutes and a breathing treatment he was doing much better.

Abby was holding onto his hand for support, he seemed to enjoy her being there for him. His heavy eyes looked around, his body sore, painful at some areas more than others. He couldn't talk, his throat raw from having the tube for so long.

The machines and the people in the room were overwhelming and then a barrage of questions that he couldn't understand.

He looked over to the woman with pig tails and weird looking clothing and smiled a loopy smile, and in the smallest of voices he spoke for the first time in almost three weeks, " Who are you?"

Abby's heart sank and she wanted to run over to Gibbs but she stayed by Tony's side and smiled, then answered, "I'm Abby."

" Tony, do you know where you are?" Brad asked, worried about his patient's neuro status now that his breathing had improved.

"My name is Tony?" he croaked out, attempting to close his eyes and remember but he was pretty sure he didn't know that name.

"Did I get an Owie?" Tony asked as he held his hand to his throat.

Ducky stood at the end of the bed looking on as the situation progressed, his diagnosis almost immediate. "Tony has regressed to a safer time in his life. Repressed the memories of his experience to protect himself." he whispered to Gibbs who had a look of horror plastered across his face.

Brad wasn't as assured as to the diagnosis as Ducky, "I want a stat CT of the head with contrast and an EEG! Stat!" he barked out his orders, thinking that he had missed something along the way, unsure if the diagnosis was neurological or psychological. He turned and grabbed Tony's chart and started going through it, feeling as if he had somehow let his patient, _his friend _down.

Tony looked scared now, like a small boy who was being yelled at for something he hadn't done and then Gibbs' fatherly side kicked in and he went to Tony's side and sat down on the bed beside him, facing his agent who looked as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Hey. My name is Jethro." his voice was gentle, kind, fatherly.

"Is that man mad at me Jethro?" he asked, his throat making his voice a small whisper, Gibbs had to lean in to hear him.

"Nah. he's just worried. You've been very sick and he just wants to make sure that you are okay." he smiled, then patted Tony's head.

"I'm hungry." he stated it flatly, looking around at all the commotion. It was so DiNozzo.

"You have a tube in your nose that goes down to your stomach. It delivers liquid food to your stomach. I'm sure when your doctor has finished doing his job that he will order you something to eat." he explained in a slow and calm voice, the rest of the hospital staff running around getting tests ordered.

Tony then looked up at the blue tinted lights in the room, " Those are so cool. I wonder if my dad will get me some of those."

Gibbs couldn't help but to smile at that one, Tony in real life would never had said anything like that, there was something definitely wrong with his agent and he felt that Ducky had it right. Tony had regressed to a child like state, now he wondered how long it would last.

His emerald green eyes dashed around the room, taking in the strange and scarey things, the blood that stained his bed covers was terrifying enough but to add to it, he didn't recognize anybody in the room and that was terrifying him.

Abby saw the fear, recognized it actually, she had been there before too but she had done it in a world of silence. She reached over and grabbed Ralph and handed him to Tony, who took him gratefully into his arms and gave it a squeeze, a loud burp followed and it made Tony smile.

"What's his name?" Tony asked as he looked the stuff animal over, the act made both Abby and Gibbs smile. It was so Tonyesque to check it out, his curiosity always present,even in this state.

"Ralph." Abby giggled, knowing that the name would have made DiNozzo recall a case involving a very revealing plummer.

Tony nodded and then yawned really big. "Who is that ?" he asked pointing at Ducky.

Ducky smiled and walked over to Tony's bed, "I am Dr Donald Mallard but you young man can call me Ducky." he smiled and gave Tony a pat on his shoulder.

"I like your name." Tony responded as he started to squirm around in the bed. "My bottom hurts." he then let out a string of coughs.

Dr Pitt heard him and walked over to the bed, "You have a sore on your bottom Tony so I need you to lie on your side. Okay?" his voice more in control, he was more in control. He had to deal not only with Tony's physical problems but his psychological ones too.

"An Owie." Tony asked as he slid down in the bed onto his side, Abby and Gibbs tucking him underneath the blanket as sleepy eyes started to win. "I don't like owies. " he yawned really big and closed his eyes.

"We know Tony, we know." Gibbs responded as he looked over to Brad, wanting to know that Tony would recover from this but seeing in the doctor's eyes that he too was asking himself the same question.

**NCIS**

**Bullpen**

As Vance started to fill them in on what was happening with the ongoing case Tim received a text message from Abby, it was not good news.

"You want to share McGee?" Vance asked as he lead them into his office.

"It's bad news sir." He paused and reread the message, "Tony isn't doing so good."

"Is it his breathing McGee? " Ziva asked worried that her partner was having more respiratory problems.

"No, it's something more complex. Tony doesn't remember who he is, Ducky is calling it a form of amnesia." he looked up at Ziva who seemed stunned at the news.

Vance too, had been shocked by the announcement, but for different reasons, this news might even further complicate what he was about to tell the two agents.

"Oh my gosh, poor Tony." Ziva gasped, her mind racing to a thousand places but she was more concerned at the Directors quiet response. "What? "

" There was. is a third man involved. We had a lead that took us to a man's house in Roanoke Virginia, an unknown residence. The lead warned us that the vision of these individuals wasn't over and that we should check him out. When our agents arrived there was a huge explosion, both agents died. There was a note attached to a nearby car." He opened a file and handed Tim a piece of paper sealed in a clear plastic bag.

It read: _**We want Elijah back or there will be more chaos to follow.**_

"Two of our men died. We need to find this son of a bitch before he gets to our agent or kills more of our men." Vance sat down and pulled out a pair of plane tickets, both were to Roanoke and both were for the next flight out. "I need my two best agents on this."

As tired as they were they knew that Tony's life depended on what they found. " Take Palmer with you. He's waiting for you downstairs,"

They both nodded, wanting to see Tony first but knowing that it wasn't an option. They took the offered tickets and left, they had to pick up Palmer and head for the airport again.

Vance watched as the door shut, could the news get any worse for his agent? He had to get a detail to the hospital to protect DiNozzo and the others, Gibbs wasn't going to like his news.

**No more twists after this one...crosses fingers, but we all knew **it** had to come so hold on to those horses and hang in there for the ride. I will return all characters to their original selves by the end... I sorta promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bethesda Hospital**

"He doesn't know his name Ducky. Isn't that odd for regressive or repressive behavior?" Gibbs asked as Abby talked with Tony.

"He knows his name Jethro. We are not thinking like our Tony right now. We have always called him Tony but his mother was of an upper class English family and brought up to use one's proper name." Ducky looked over at the agent in the bed and smiled, "What is your name young man?"

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo. Big D, little I. Big N and a little ozzo." he smiled, proud that he could spell his last name, sort of.

"That is a fine name young man but can we call you Tony for short?" he smiled down at the man who had always been strong, always had been brave and seeing him in this state was effecting him emotionally, though he would never admit it out loud. Right now he had to assist the others then later he would have his time to grieve the loss of such a fine agent. Hopefully Tony would get his memory back, come back to them the way he left.

Tony nodded, he was so tired and all the tests had worn him completely out. His cough had picked up some since they started with the breathing treatments and the vibrating vest which Tony hated.

Gibbs smiled, he should have thought of that, he knew that Tony's mother dressed him in sailor suits until he was eight, right up until she died. "Thanks Duck." Gibbs walked back over to Tony's bed and reached down and ruffled his hair. "You need to rest Tony." he chided the man in the bed, the small naps between treatments were not enough for the sick man.

Abby slid off the bed for Tony to get comfortable, his long legs almost too long for the bed.

Tony was tired so he nodded in agreement then closed his eyes. He slept for about an hour or until the respiratory therapist came to give him another treatment.

Ducky had returned to NCIS to do an autopsy, he had failed to tell Gibbs why Palmer couldn't do it but felt that Vance would want to fill him in on the details. The two armed agents outside the isolation ward a dead giveaway that something was wrong, but nobody was saying, and that scared Ducky.

"Where's Abby?" Tony asked as he lay on his side, his body in a fetal position, his monkey, Ralph tucked in his arms.

"She said that she had to go home and get something. She'll be back soon." Gibbs reached over and pulled the blanket up over Tony, tucking it in on the side.

"Your voice is sounding better this morning." he pulled his chair over close to Tony's bed, within hands reach.

"Still hurts." he pointed to the tube in his noise, the feeding tube was still intact delivering nutrition.

"The nurse said that she will get you something to drink and if you keep it down then they can increase you diet and maybe get rid of that tube." he smiled but he noticed that Tony made a face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked curious as to what was making Tony screw up his face.

"I don't want to be on a diet. I hate exercise." he moaned.

Gibbs grinned, so Tony, he thought to himself. The sliding door opened and in walked the nurse with a cup of juice and a straw, Tony looked at it like it was a candy bar, the only comparison Gibbs could think of due to the fact that Tony loved candy.

"Let's try some apple juice Tony." she offered as she raised his bed more and assisted him in sitting up staighter.

Tony reached for the juice and took a sip then handed it back to the nurse, "That tastes yucky." he made a face like he had just drank sour milk.

"All the medications that you've been on can kill the taste buds. I'll see if we can't find you a Popsicle." she smiled at her patient and removed the juice.

"Grape?" he asked.

"Grape it will be. I'll be right back." she turned and left the room, Tony attempted to get comfortable but his bottom hurt and the nurses were always changing the bandage. And it really hurt when they did that.

"Mr Jethro." he looked over to the scraggily bearded man sitting beside him.

"Yes Tony." Gibbs put down his newspaper and looked over at bright green eyes starring at him.

"Do you ever shave?" he asked, a funny look on his face.

Gibbs let out a chuckle, leave it to Tony to ask a question like that, he thought to himself. "Yeah, I think I'll do that today."

"Good because you are starting to look like a little scarey, like a pirate." the serious look on his face made Gibbs want to laugh out loud but he held it inside.

"When Abby gets back I will shave. How about that?" he reached over and ruffled Tony's hair and smiled.

"Better." he leaned back into the bed and raised himself back over to his side, he hated the pain in his bottom and he hated coughing but when the coughing fit came, it came hard and furious and Gibbs immediately reacted by coming over and getting into the bed and holding Tony forward, gently percussing his back, careful not to reinjure the scabbed over welts.

"I want to go home with mommy and daddy." his gravelly voice could be heard if you were listening intently and Gibbs was listening.

He had left message after message for the Senior DiNozzo without a word since Tony disappeared. "Tell you what Tony, if you eat your popscicle I will let you watch some television." he bribed, knowing just how much Tony loved movies, wanting Tony to get his mind off his parents.

"Ozzie and Harriet? Father Knows Best" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'll get Abby to pick up a DVD." he smiled but noticed a strange look on Tony's face.

What?" he asked as he allowed Tony to lay back down into the bed, tucking hin his blanket tight.

"What's a DVD?" Tony asked, a strange look on his face.

"It's like a record but with pictures." he attempted to explain without going into deep detail. Gibbs at first found the statement funny coming from the movie man himself, but in an after thought he felt profoundly sad that his movie buff agent couldn't remember even the simplest of things.

" Oh." he reattempted to get comfortable as he pulled Ralph back into his arms ad settled down again, his heavy eyes closing and within less than a minute he was sleeping again. Tony had a whole lot of healing to accomplish.

Gibbs sat down and took his watch over his friend, that is when he noticed for the first time as the nurse exited the room that two armed men were standing outside the double doors.

He looked down at Tony who was now softly snoring and walked out of the blue lighted area into the nurses station, as he approached the doors he was taken aback when Vance entered.

"What the hell is going on Leon?" he asked, wanting some fast answers.

"We have a problem Gibbs." he motioned for him to follow him to a corner of the room out of the direct site of anybody and started speaking."We have another prospect for the end time scenario. Two days ago a lead called in and said that a man was saying that he was the second prophet now, the second witness. We sent agents to the house which exploded and killed two of our men. I sent McGee and David to check it out. They reported this afternoon that a man called John lived in the house prior but nobody can recall his last name. Evidently he broke into the home and lived there, no rental or purchase agreement, the owners of the house haven't been seen in over a year."

Gibbs rubbed his stubbled face, this wasn't very good news. Actually the worst news that he had heard regarding Tony's safety."He's still too sick to move to a safe house." he looked over at Tony who was soind asleep.

"Whenever he is well enough we need to move him Gibbs." Vance shook his head, his agent was a huge target in the hospital, no matter how they attempted to protect him the place was too big to screen everybody who entered.

"I need to talk to Ducky and Dr Pitt, but right now Tony can't go anywhere." Gibbs turned to walk back to his agent, the news wasn't good for Tony, the risks now were higher than ever for him being in a hospital but they didn't have a choice but to keep him put, keep him safe in the isolation ward. He would need his gun and his agents. As he started to ender tje blue lighted area he spoke once more, "I need my agents here, Now!" then entered and took his seat beside Tony.

**NCIS**

**Autopsy Room**

Ducky had been informed of the news of a new witness, which added to the already difficult equation. Tony being unable to remember and now another killer on the loose. He looked at the bigger problem though, if Tony didn't testify against Moses who had only been charged with kidnapping a federal officer and assault on a federal officer then they would have no case against him. They could not find any evidence against the man for murder. Enoch had done all the killings, all of the murdering of victims, he was the paywn. The new element, John, was a blow to what they felt was an air tight case against the man who resided now in federal custody without bail.

He reached down and pulled out Brown's journal, hoping to find a clue to the elusive prophet, John. The third attempt at getting Tony to be part of the duo. Why was Tony so important though to this plan?

He also pulled out his Bible and opened it up to Revelation. He needed to understand the end time scenario better, he needed to know why Tony had such importance to these men, then he might be able to find the key. He scrolled through the chapters until he found the verses that eluded to the two men, then he read**:Revelation 11:3-13  
**

**And I will give power unto my Two Witnesses, and they shall ****prophecy ****a thousand two hundred and threescore days, clothed in sackcloth. ****These are the two olive trees****, ****and the two candlesticks standing before the God of the earth****. And if any man will hurt them, fire proceeds out of their mouth, and devours their enemies: and if any man will hurt them, he must in this manner be killed. These have power to shut Heaven, that it rain not in the days of their prophecy: and have power over waters to turn them into blood, and to smite the earth with all plagues, as often as they will. And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascends out of the bottomless pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. And their dead bodies shall lie in the street of the great city, which spiritually is called Sodom and Egypt, where also our Lord was crucified. And they of the people and kindreds and tongues and nations shall see their dead bodies three and a half days, and shall not suffer their dead bodies to be put in graves. And they that dwell upon the earth shall rejoice over them, and make merry, and shall send gifts one to another; because these two prophets tormented them that dwelt on the earth. And after three days and an half the Spirit of life from God entered into them, and they stood upon their feet; and great fear fell upon them which saw them. And they heard a great voice from Heaven saying unto them, Come up hither. And they ascended up to Heaven in a cloud; and their enemies beheld them. And the same hour was there a great earthquake, and the tenth part of the city fell, and in the earthquake were slain of men seven thousand: and the remnant were affrighted, and gave glory to the God of Heaven.**

I will do another update tonight!


	24. Chapter 24

**Bethesda Hospital**

Dr Pitt entered the room with a guest, someone he trusted implicitly. Dr Dorothy Cooper, a psychologist for the hospital for more than thirty years, She had assisted so many Marines and Naval personnel with the most difficult traumas, post traumatic stress syndrome was her specialty.

As she entered the first thing she noticed was the spiked haired man in the bed, he looked frail, tired and she could not help but to notice the fading bruises to his body, even though they were fading, they still told the tale of severe abuse at the hands of a mad man.

Brad went ahead to introduce her to his patient. "Tony, I want you to meet someone."

Tony looked up, his head buried in Abby's shoulder, they had been watching a DVD on a portable player together in the bed. Ralph was sitting on the side as if too were watching.

He at first looked afraid of another unknown face, but Abby encouraged him to sit up and greet the woman. She nudged him in the arm and he nudged her back, a playful banter between the two friends.

"Hi." his voice was still weak and hoarse.

'My name is Dr Dorothy Cooper but you, young man, can call me Dot." she smiled a warm smile and grabbed the vacated chair of Tony's boss.

"Hi Dot. I wouldn't take that chair it belongs to Jethro. He doesn't seem like the type that likes someone sitting in his chair. He is like the Daddy bear in Goldilocks." Tony warned, having witnessed the younger man with curls attempt to take it earlier. It wasn't a pretty site.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I sit here for a bit." she smiled, she too knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she had had the pleasure many years ago.

Abby slid off the bed and that made Tony feel a little bit afraid. "Abby, don't leave me." he begged, feeling uncomfortable with another stranger.

"It's okay Tony, I'm going to find us another Popsicle, okay?" she smiled as she started for the door.

"Grape please." he called out in a strained voice.

"I know Tony, I know!" she yelled back as she exited the door.

Brad reached down and turned off the DVD player and sat it on the bedside table, he wanted the full attention of his patient to be with the woman sitting at his bedside. Brad then walked over and stood in the corner to observe the woman at work, she was the best at these type of situations.

" I need to get a base line for my assessment. I just need to ask some very simple questions, Is that alright Tony?" Dorothy asked as she sat her pen and paper down so she could give her full attention to her patient.

"Where's Jethro?" he asked, feeling a little bit scared. He knew Brad wouldn't allow the woman to hurt him but for some reason he felt uncomfortable around her, scared.

"Jethro is outside talking to someone. He will back inside as soon as Dr Cooper is finished." he smiled, wanting his patient to relax so the woman could do her job.

Tony nodded and reached for Ralph and pulled him close.

" I am going to start asking you questions and you give me the first thing that comes to your mind. Understand?" she smiled as she directed her eyes towards her patient.

Tony nodded, ready to do what the woman wanted so Abby and Jethro could return.

"Your name." she asked first.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior." he stated it proudly.

"How old are you Anthony?" she asked. Careful not to push too many boundaries yet.

"I am four years old." he replied, holding up four fingers.

"You' re doing so good Anthony. Now I am going to ask harder questions so let me know if you get uncomfortable with answering." Dr Cooper wanted him to feel comfortable with her,

Tony nodded again. He was fidgeting in the bed, attempting to get comfortable.

" Do you remember how you got your bruises?" s he asked carefully, not wanting to elicit fear but wondering how much he had suppressed.

Tony closed his eyes and his body stilled, he was trying to think, trying to find the answer. After several minutes he replied, "A bad man."

The answer was more than either Brad or the doctor expected.

"Do you remember the man's name?" Dr Cooper asked again, treading a fine line, asking the question so soon but seeing the opening.

Tony again closed his eyes and gave it some though, then answered. " I can't tell you."

Dorothy nodded, "That's okay Tony." she paused and thought for a minute, "Can Ralph tell me?" attempting to give life to the stuffed animal.

Tony giggled , " He can't talk, he's a stuffed animal."

"So true Tony, so true." she smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

" Let's talk about you for a minute. How are you feeling?" she asked, hoping to go a different route.

" Like I need a nap. I hate naps." he started losing interest in having a conversation, his attention span not where it should be yet. His body still too weak, too fragile.

"You need to rest. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?" she asked before standing.

"Yeah. Can you bring me another movie?" he asked, wanting to watch another DVD.

"Sure Tony, what would you like for me to bring?" she asked with a big smile.

Tony bit at his lip as he thought about what he wanted to watch then answered, " A James Bond movie with lots of pretty girls." he smiled, acting as if he had said something naughty.

"James Bond? I will have to ask Jethro, that seems a little bit mature for a four year old." she laughed, seeing the disappointment on his face that she didn't give him an immediate _yes_ answer.

"Uh oh, Ralph, Jethro might get mad at Tony." Tony whispered to his stuffed animal, pulling it close to him.

"As the older woman stood she was confused to the remark, "Why would Jethro get mad at you Tony?"

"Because he wants me to be a good boy." he paused and looked down at the blanket and picked at it for a moment, " Bad things happen if you're not a good boy."

Dr Cooper didn't know if Tony was referring to what had happened to him at the hands of Moses or as a child with his real father, but she would follow up with Tony later, he looked exhausted and she wanted him to rest. She had her work cut out for her, she would have plenty of time to spend with him, his recovery wasn't going to be a fast one.

As Dorothy exited the room with Brad, Tony found himself alone for the first time since he arrived, the blue room seemed so much like a room he had been in before, he scooted down underneath the blanket, afraid.

**This chapter is a stand alone chapter. I wanted to introduce the psychologist. She will play an important role later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have seen the effects of Regressive behaviors and have attempted to keep it toned down in my story. That being said, I will need to move this forward to get where I need to be. Ziva's appearance will altar Tony's perspective some...his partner is his touchstone, not in a romantic way in this story but in a professional way.**

When Gibbs returned to the room Tony had fallen asleep, underneath the blanket, which was odd but he pushed it back and took his seat. Tim and Ziva would finally be coming home, and he need them to assist in protecting Tony. Tony's childlike behavior was complicating things, he needed their assistance.

Abby entered the cubicle with treats in hand but she realized quickly that Tony was sleeping and handed them to the nurse then took her position by Tony's side, her arms wrapped her friend. She wondered to herself if her Tony would ever be the same, be the goofball, talented agent that she loved. She knew Tony had been through so much but she wanted her old Tony back.

**Two Hours later**

**Bethesda Hospital**

The room was still quiet, Abby and Tony were sleeping, Gibbs had taken a stretch around the room, and the opportunity to shave not only himself but a sound asleep DiNozzo. Most men couldn't sleep through such an experience but the nurses and techs had been wonderful in keeping him shaved during his time on the vent, stating that it assisted in keeping the tube in position if he was cleanly shaved. He only wished that he had a barber, Tony's hair had grown out to his early days on the team, too long for his liking.

He was startled by a noise from the nurse's station, it was Tim, carrying his luggage with him. He glanced over at the sleeping duo and then went to greet his agent and to see if they had anything else on the missing John.

The forth witness was elusive and evidently a mystery to the small town of Roanoke, nobody seemed to have seen the man out much and when they did he was described as well covered, no facial features could be detained, no descriptions of a man who had lived in the home for over a year.

"Hey boss! How's Tony?" he asked as he sat his luggage down and started for the glass room.

"Hold on Tim." Gibbs redirected his agent. "Where's Ziva?"

" She's on her way up, she had to take a pit stop at the lady's room. Too much coffee on the plane." he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Gibbs smiled, he had been there before too. "Any updates? He asked, hoping for a lead.

"We combed that whole scene, not even a finger print boss, nothing that could give us a lead, just the note that was left behind regarding Elijah, uh , I mean Tony." Tim stuttered, not wanting to refer to his partner as Elijah.

"Have you spoken to Vance today?" Gibbs asked, knowing that he hadn't heard seen or heard from the man.

"No sir." Tim replied as he noted that Tony was now awake and starring through the glass at him and Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to see that Tony was now awake and he motioned for Tim to follow him back into the isolation area.

"Tony do you know who this is?" he asked as they approached his bed, but the look of confusion was plastered on his face.

"Another doctor?" he asked, his tone a little bit sarcastic, more like the old DiNozzo.

"No this is Tim McGee, an agent who works for me." he introduced the tall lean man.

Tim took in Tony's appearance, definitely not the Tony he had always known, his body riddled with wires, tubes, bandages and drains. He held up his hand and gave Tony a small wave, afraid to touch the injured, bruised man.

" What Timmy, you afraid to touch me? " he spoke without thinking, "You are a McFraidy cat." he let out a laugh then he reached over and tossed a sleeping Abby's pigtail over her face, playfully. Acting more like the old Tony they all knew, a surprise to Gibbs who took in his agent's new odd behavior.

Then a noise from the door got all their attention as Ziva entered the small space, Tony's eyes went wide as she entered.

"Hey Tony." her voice small, shocked at how sick her friend actually looked in person.

Tony looked as if he were in shock, and he remained quiet, taking in the woman before him.

"Tony, are you okay?" she was worried about his pale appearance, his quiet state. So were the others.

"Ziva?" he asked, his mind registering for the first time that he was not in his childhood but in the real world, the world where people get hurt, where things don't always go right. His partner and friend was standing before him and she looked so tired.

His eyes welled up with tears and then it came, the storm that had been held down so tightly, the pain that he had been hiding from, and he finally let it all out, Gibbs rushing to his side as did the others.

Abby awakened to a storm of emotions, she joined in, the hugs and consoling went on for over an hour, then Tony, exhausted, fell asleep again in Ziva's arms.

Tony was back but was it for good or just a moment of lucidity? They all sat quietly in the room, the nurse was concerned about his sudden realization of the present and had called both Dr Pitt and Dorothy Cannon who arrived simultaneously into the room.

"How is he? Dr Pitt asked the nurse as they entered.

"His pressure is up, but he's sleeping." she informed as the doctor started assessing his patient.

"Will he be okay?" Ziva asked, seeing the effects of his experience so up close and personal, she had never seen someone come out of trauma like Tony's unscathed before.

"That is the question, I've never dealt with anything like this before but Dorothy has and that is why we have her here." he turned to see the psychologist at his side.

"Tell me what happened." the psychologist needed to know his response.

"He recognized Ziva, then he cried for a long time , no words were spoken by Tony, then he fell back to sleep." Tim explained what he had witnessed, he was still shaken from the experience, it was fairly traumatic for all of them.

She nodded, the symptoms were familiar, "My partner just returned back from his sabbatical, he specializes in post traumatic stress syndrome, I would like for him talk to Tony."

Dr Pitt nodded to her suggestion but was still checking Tony's lungs and his pressure, ordering some medication. " I'm going to order Tony a sedative, it should keep him asleep for the rest of the night, I really don't want any set backs in his health."

"I would also like to put him on an anti depressant, maybe we can get that started tonight, they can crush it and put it into his feeding tube." Dorothy suggested, concerned that he might relapse back tp the childlike state.

The others listened as they attempted to find the best answers for what was going on with their friend. Gibbs felt that he knew what Tony needed and that was to be away from the blue lights and away from the hospital, but that was going to take time, maybe more than Tony had.

Abby reached over and stroked Tony's hair, she hated that her friend was in so much emotional pain, it didn't seem fair.

Tim felt uneasy, he had never experienced Tony so weak, so out of control and it scared him for his friend.

Ziva kept her arms wrapped around her partner, never moving or offering to let him go, he needed her as she needed him, they were partners and she really cared about his well being. Whatever it took she and the others would help bring him back to the team.

**I like the Ziva and Tony partnership with Tim included. I felt the shock of seeing both of his partners, people he would die for, at the same time was the needed moment that jolted him back into reality. He feels protective of them. His mind had to react to them. Hope you liked...now we are moving forward...there is a story to finish.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bethesda Hospital**

**0618**

Gibbs looked over at the man lying in the bed, his eyes open starring at the wall. He had sent the others home to rest, being assured that Tony would sleep the rest of the night, which he had been, but now he was awake, the ward still quiet, the first shift hadn't started yet.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked as he read his book, attempting with great care not to make Tony feel uncomfortable, because if he didn't Tony might shut down.

" Nah, I can't spill out my guts unless I'm starring at one of your boats or sipping on a glass of bourbon." he grinned, attempting to lighten the solemn mood in the room.

"Yeah, that does help." Gibbs grinned, it had worked for him many times and for also for Tony after a rough case

Tony didn't respond, he just attempted to get comfortable in the bed..

"Gotta talk about it sometime though." Gibbs stood and took a stretch, the chair wasn't doing his sore back any good. Days of sitting in the chair was taking a toll on his sore muscles.

A few minutes past without a word spoken by either man then Tony asked the only question to which he wanted an answer, "Is he dead?"

Gibbs knew the question would come, but not so soon, he had to tell him the truth, he couldn't lie to make his friend feel better. " He's alive."

"I thought Ziva was a better shot." He was actually wanting the man dead, for once he was wanting her shot to be deadly. "Guess I was wrong." he shrugged then gave his boss a smile, but it was a fake one, the answer causing him a lot of pain emotionally but he held it inside where Gibbs couldn't see it, be a witness to his grief .that the man hadn't died.

"She got him Tony, but the son of a bitch wouldn't die, he's in custody though, not getting out soon." Gibbs looked over at the dark features of the man who had just twenty -four hours earlier been as care free as a child of four years old could be, it might have been better for Tony to stay there for a while longer given all that he had to face now.

"When can I go home?" Tony asked, feeling the walls of the blue room already starting to cave in on him.

The next question he knew was coming but Tony was very unaware of the abuse his body has suffered in the past few weeks and he wanted Brad to be the one to inform him, but Brad just might not make it before Tony was attempting a hospital break..

"Not soon Tony, you have a lot of healing to do." he walked over and patted his agent on the shoulder, it was nice to have him back, he never thought it was possible after the first day of his child like behavior, but Tony was definitely back.

Tony attempted to roll over and was met with a terrible pain in his bottom, "What the hell?" he asked as he attempted to raise up off the bed.

"Bedsores." the one word that would describe the hole in Tony's ass that would leave a scar forever.

"How?" he asked, wanting answers suddenly, wanting to know what the son of a bitch had done to him because his memory was too fuzzy on the subject to remember details.

"Ducky told me that he probably tied you to a bed or a stretcher for the duration of your time with him, it caused break down in your skin leading to the sores on your sacrum." he wanted to give simple details, knowing that Tony didn't need too much information at first, that could come later.

"Hurts like hell." he scooted over on his side again, but the pain intensified and then he sat up and leaned forward, Gibbs was there supporting his agent, the wires and tubes pulling simultaneously.

"Hey, next time warn me." he chastised his agent, wanting him to lie back down but not daring to say it to him.

"I want to sit up in a chair, maybe it won't hurt so bad." he commented but found that his body was not as willing as his mind. "Damn!" he cursed at what he had always taken for granted was now a task.

Suddenly a nurse, actually two nurses appeared in the small area. "Take it easy Tony, you're body isn't ready for this yet." one of the nurses attempted to get him to lie back down but Tony was having nothing to do with it, he wanted out of the bed, away from the pain and it was Gibbs' voice that stopped him, that actually halted his movements.

"DiNozzo! What the hell are you trying to do, rip out all of the work they did, settle down." he stood in front of Tony now, his hand almost ready to smack the back of Tony's head out of habit, when suddenly Tony fell forward into the older man's arms but Gibbs was there and he eased him back onto the bed.

"I want to go home." he sobbed, not wanting to cry but he couldn't stop the tears, the pain he was feeling in his mind was too fresh, too painful.

"Soon Tony, soon." Gibbs promised as he assisted the nurses in getting Tony back in bed, as he watched the one nurse reach over and rearrange the tubes, the intravenous lines and the wires. The second nurse went to get him something to assist him in calming down, another sedative, ordered if Tony was to get upset.

"No more drugs." he announced to the staff but they knew best for their patient, he was not thinking straight and they had to keep him safe from undoing their hard work.

"Tony, just relax, we are just going to give you a mild sedative, it will just take the edge off. I need you to relax." the younger nurse soothed as Gibbs watched them do their job.

"I hate drugs and I really hate how they make me feel. Please, I promise I won't try that again." he pleaded, his green eyes glistened with tears.

"You promise to lie still?" the older nurse with gray hair asked as she held the syringe just inches away from his IV line.

"Yes. I promise." he lied, he would attempt again later after they left, he had to get the hell of the blue light hell.

The nurses relented and returned to their station outside the glass walls, believing their patient.

"They fell for it." Gibbs muttered in a low voice, low enough for the nurses not to hear it.

"Not my fault I have charm." he returned, again trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed.

"They will learn." Gibbs returned to his seat and picked up his book. "I'm here if you need me Tony." he knew Tony wouldn't admit to needing any help, and he knew that the psychologist was not going to be a good fit for him either. That would be another mountain to climb.

Tony finally got in a position that didn't cause horrendous pain and closed his eyes. He hated hospitals and he hated the feeling of being helpless. He wanted to go home, his home. He closed his eyes, wanting to forget the time with Moses but he had been a part of him, his torment. He wasn't Elijah, he wasn't. He couldn't be.

**Okay guys a few days of work ahead of me so I will return with more chapters soon! I hope you like.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bethesda Hospital**

**12:22**

The day had been a busy one for Tony, a variety of tests, and x rays had worn the agent out, the man now sound asleep, drool seeping down his chin. The nurses had finally given him something else for his agitation, another attempt to get out of bed had done it for the older nurse. She had figured him out quickly.

Ziva was keeping watch as Gibbs laid in the bed three down from Tony, asleep, refusing to leave his agent, a promise made weeks ago.

She watched as her partner seemed so at peace. sleeping. but it was something about how his body jerked intermittently that made her know that there was nothing peaceful about his nap.

She watched as he eyes shifted underneath his lids and the grimaces on his face were difficult to miss. She was about to wake him up from the fitful nightmare when he jerked awake and sat straight up in bed, his breathing rapid, his eyes glazed over, he was still in the nightmare even with his eyes open.

"Tony, It's okay. You're here in the hospital, I'm here. Gibbs is here." she whispered in a comforting tone and somehow her voice broke through the cloud and he turned his attention to her; then gave her a crooked smile,

" Where's Gibbs?" His voice gravelly from the medication given earlier, and he looked as though he really didn't see the man in the other bed.

Ziva pointed at their boss and smiled, giving him a comforting squeeze to his shoulder , then encouraging him to lie down. " Tony you need to lie back down and rest."

"I want to go home." his voice small but the Israeli heard him, heard his plea.

"I know Tony but you have some healing to do first." She knew it would be a while off, his chest x ray was still showing consolidate in the left lower lobe and Brad still had some concerns regarding his pulmonary health to the point of leaving on the blue lights which Tony hated so much.

He let out a rapid fire of gut wrenching coughs, then afterward he felt exhausted, his body weaker than he would even admit to himself, he laid back down. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind but he refused to talk about them, they were too vivid, too intense to deal with at the moment.

Ziva noted a single tear trickle down her partner's face, it spoke volumes regarding what he was dealing with and the pain that he was feeling inside. She wished that he felt as if he could speak those intimate thoughts out loud but knew that her partner had a ways to go before he would be able to, she had been there, was still there in so many ways following her captivity.

"I'm here if you need me Tony." She whispered it low enough for him to hear, conveying her willingness to listen when he was able to speak about what he endured. That which had been so horrible that it sent him into a traumatic dissociative event. But he had returned and they all feared it might be a temporary return to reality. Ralph still sat in his bed, he still pulled it tightly to himself at times and that worried them all.

His eyes closed and he started to rest, though it wasn't a peaceful rest, he at least seemed to be attempting to sleep.

Ziva reached over and pulled his blanket up over his shoulders, noting that Ralph was again tucked into the man's arms, she was disturbed by this site. The site of seeing her partner so vulnerable. He was Tony after all, the man of steel who had always had her back. Now it was her turn and she would not let him down.

**Dr Cooper's Office**

**1317**

Dr Banner poured over Tony's file, his medical file. The man had suffered multiple traumas over the years, the plague being the worst, he had come so close to dying as the Y-Pestis had invaded his body, his lungs.

He would have to see him in person, to see if he was truly the prophet that would be his partner in the end time scenario. He closed the file, knowing the forces of evil were at hand, that he had to hurry and find his partner, but first he had to check out the man named Anthony DiNozzo. Could he really be Elijah?

The two men who had called themselves prophets were most definitely false prophets, their evil acts weren't conducive to God's plans. Now he would need to see this man who had survived the plague against all odds. But he had to work fast, Satan was on his tail and he knew his time was limited.

John closed his eyes and said a prayer then picked up the chart, he had to work fast, he had to find the answers.

**NCIS**

**Autopsy**

Ducky remembered reading Paradise lost, and the line that had stuck out he most in his memory was the one statement from Satan, 'It is better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven.' The statement a huge contrast to his own beliefs and truly the trickiest of all lies. He wondered silently if the men who had taken the names of good men, Enoch and Moses, had read the book also.

As Ducky read the literature regarding the two last witnesses he was compelled to believe that it was based on facts. That God, in the last days, would send these two men to prophecy . Their testament would be concerning what men and women should do so that their souls wouldn't be condemned to Hell.

The men, the prophets to be, were thought to have been with Jesus on the mount of transfiguration the most likely candidates for the end time scenario. Peter, James , the Son of Zebedee, and John the disciple, watched as Jesus transformed in front of their eyes, hovering above Moses and Elijah. Five men who could very well be candidates or even Enoch who had found great favor with God, a man who had been taken to live with God, being spared death, as was Elijah.

Ducky continued to read Matthew 17, verses 1-9. The greatest miracle recorded in the Bible. Jesus told the witnesses not to tell others what they saw until he has risen on the third day after his death on the cross. He called himself the Son of Man also in these verses. This intrigued Ducky and he continued to read.

Ducky rubbed at his face. He had spent days attempting to figure out the minds of the men who had captured and tortured Tony, only to come full circle still confused. Why were these men so hell bent on killing Tony? If he had been Elijah, wouldn't they have wanted to protect, instead of harm him? Then it dawned on him, like being hit with a hundred bricks. He stood up quickly and grabbed his Bible and ran out of the door, he needed to talk to Abby.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**1347**

John stood outside the plexiglass walls of his patient's room, he readied himself to enter, gloving and gowning as the others who visited him had before, tightening the mask around his face, so as to not spread germs. He also had another reason and that was so that the man would not be able to recognize him, for if it was truly Elijah then he would know his name without being able to see his face, he would just know.

John picked up the chart and reached to push the button to open the doors, he had work to do.

**More later? Probably!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bethesda Hospital**

Just as Dr Banner started to enter the glassed in area he heard a voice behind him that stopped him in his tracks.

"Dr Banner?" Dr Pitt questioned, he was dressed in scrubs, his patient's health had taken a turn earlier that morning.

" Yes, I'm Dr Banner." he returned, tugging down the mask."Dr Cooper's partner, I was asked to see Mr DiNozzo this morning."

"Tony is not doing so well today, he has had a bit of a setback and I am taking him down to get a MRI scan of his lungs. I may have taken him off ECMO too soon. His lungs are really concerning me and he's developed a fever." he delivered the bad news to the psychologist. "Maybe you should see Tony tomorrow."

"Sure. I hope he's okay, he doesn't need anymore setbacks." he agreed as he watched the doctor and a team of medical staff start into the room to get their patient.

Dr Banner stood back and watched as the older white headed gentleman's face took on a look of deep concern, the woman at the bedside also seemed upset. As they removed him from the room to take tests he was followed, not only by the staff and his teammates but also by two armed men. This concerned him, and he wondered why men felt that they could kill the devil with bullets, it would take more than guns to protect the man, regardless if he was the prophet foretold of or not.

John walked down the corridor, he would need to see the man later, time was of the essence. He just hoped that the man would be safe in the meantime.

**NCIS**

**Basement Garage**

"Ducky!" Abby yelled at the site of the forensic pathologist.

"Abigail, have you processed any of the evidence from the explosion in Roanoke?" he asked, excited that he had found the lab tech with the actual evidence.

"Yes, I was attempting to get Gibbs on his cell but it keeps going to voice mail." she answered in a rapid fire of words, she was busy processing information so she could get back to the hospital to see Tony. As she continued to look at pieces of fragments from the explosion she looked up at the ME, he looked pale and worried..

" What caused the explosion Abigail?" he asked, wanting to get the facts straight from the tech.

" You're good Ducky, almost as good as Gibbs." She attempted to lighten the mood, but concerned that her friends seemed so upset.

"Please, time is of the essence, if what I think happened in actuality, did happen, then we are in bigger trouble than I thought possible." Ducky's voice was nervous sounding, his words almost cryptic in nature. He was definitely upset about something and that made her worry that this was more about Tony and Tony didn't need anymore problems.

"There were no explosives, no type of bomb or gas. It was if it was spontaneous combustion, a freak act of nature." she explained, picking up a piece of burned wood in a plastic evidence bag and directing the man's attention to the area of the burn. " It was as if the wood caught fire without an accelerate. Totally weird."

"Do you have the note found at the same location?" Ducky asked, his voice seemed to be reved up even more, his hands seemed to be noticeably shaking, he was more than nervous, he seemed afraid of something.

"Yes, it's in my lab." she pointed towards the elevator and lead the way.

Ducky followed her, his only thought was_ 'Was it even possible?' _Possible that there was a greater force in play here, something so beyond his field of expertise that it made him have a cold chill.

"That's funny, the elevator is stuck, guess we'll have to take the stairs." Abby announced and walked over to the entrance to the stairs.

"This is getting weirder by the moment. " Ducky mumbled to himself, as he followed Abby up the three flights of stairs.

As they exited the stairway, Ducky first noted the elevator as it stood still on the floor ,door open, no signs of electrical life about it. It was dark, lifeless.

"That just gave me the chills." Abby stated as she took out her key for the lab.

"It did more than that to me." Ducky felt as though he was right, that he was dealing with something much bigger than a man who felt he was a prophet, but maybe he was dealing with a greater entity.

As Abby entered her lab, she gasped, it was in disarray, things tossed and turned over. The machines she loved so dearly destroyed, ripped apart, and as Abby ran over to where the evidence was kept, all that was left was the bin in which it had been kept was the evidence bag, the note that had been bagged as evidence was gone.

"Ducky? Do you smell that?" she asked, a strong smell wafting through the lab.

"Sulfur." he took the lab tech's hand and evacuated the lab immediately, pulling the alarm as she exited.

"What happened Ducky?" Abby asked as the ME headed for the autopsy room, she followed, not wanting to be left alone. Before they could make it back down the stairs to the basement using a different set of stairs, his phone rang, it was Palmer.

Before he had time to answer Palmer started, "Dr Mallard, the bodies are missing. I went to get them ready for transport to the county morgue and they were gone. The doors were open, and the bodies of Enoch, I mean David Goforth and Dan Brown were gone." Palmer's words were racing, he was scared.

"We're on our way, stay put Jimmy." he didn't give his assistant time to respond as he hung up. Ducky attempted one more time to get Gibbs and Ziva but both lines were going to voice mail, something must be happening with Tony he thought to himself, Gibbs would never be out of contact and Ziva would at least give a reason on her voice mail for being out of reach. Ducky grimaced at the thought of Gibbs using his voice mail, the man didn't even know how to use voice mail. He knew something was wrong.

" What Ducky?What did Palmer tell you?" Abby asked nervously breaking Ducky from his thoughts.

"We are missing a big part of the puzzle. Dan Brown's and Dr Stephen Moore's bodies are missing." Ducky looked at Abby's frightened face, getting a feeling deep inside his gut that that none of them were safe anymore.

"What should we do Ducky?" she asked as she folded herself into his arms.

The only response he could come back with, "Pray Abigail. Pray."

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Radiology**

Ziva and Gibbs stood behind the protected wall of the radiology department, watching as Tony's body was getting another MRI, his cough could be heard over the loud speaker in random spurts. His fever had been brought down by the anitpyretics.

Ziva stared at her partner and wondered how much more could he endure, people get sick, people get hurt but Tony had experienced his fair share and it didn't seem too fair, not fair at all.

The clicking of the machine could also be heard over the intercom, the sound of the MRI machine. She watched as her partner became restless and an admonishment came over the speaker telling him to lie still, that it could interfere with the results, his body obeyed for a brief time before he again started feeling restless, but that was Tony. He was the most hyper individual she had ever met.

The MRI tech looked over at the machine then noted that it switched off, suddenly and without warning. The look of concern on her face noticeable.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he continued to look in on his agent.

"The machine just quit. I'll get Mr DiNozzo out and figure out the problem.

Then as suddenly as the machine quit the electricity in the room went out, leaving the room in total darkness, access to their patient was lost, the electric door unable to open. The tech stayed calm knowing that the generator would kick in but after several minutes it still hadn't and she knew she needed to call for help.

Gibbs and Ziva started to bust the door down when the lights suddenly came back on and Tony was sitting up on the side of the table. His face held a look of horror, as if he had seen a ghost.

The door slid open and Gibbs and Ziva entered, both getting a hold on their friend, "Tony,are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"He was here." Tony whispered, looking around the darkened room.

"Who was here Tony, the door was locked, nobody could get inside." Ziva explained, feeling that Tony's fever must be back. She held her hand to his forehead and felt his skin, it was cool to touch.

"Moses was here Gibbs, I saw him. He was here!" his strained voice attempted to inform his boss, his partner but nobody was listening, but he saw him.

"Let's get him back to his room." the tech announced, afraid that the patient had experienced another setback due to the electrical outage.

"I saw him Gibbs. He spoke to me." Tony wanted them to believe him, wanted to tell them what the man had said.

"He's locked up Tony, I promise you that nobody has let him out." He soothed his frightened agent, his friend, as he wondered if Tony was ever going to get over the damage done to him by the crazy men.

**NCIS**

**Lock Up**

Tim around the corner and flashed his badge, he had more questions for the man who had beaten and abused Tony. The cell door creaked as the ringer was buzzed for Tim's admission into the holding cell area but the first thing he noticed was the cell was empty. Moses was gone.

**More...later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Isolation Area**

It was just a matter who got there first and it happened to be Ducky and Abby. As they entered the isolation area they saw a very upset Tony sitting on the side of the bed, a nurse on one side with a syringe and Gibbs on the other attempting to talk some sense into his agent.

Ducky shook his head, standing outside of the plexiglass, outside of the chaos that was going on inside the glass room " What happened here?" He wondered out loud, taking in the scene before him.

"We had better get in there." Abby nudged her friend and started towards the door, the swoosh sounded and all inside the room turned their heads, except for Tony.

"Tony, I assure you, Moses is locked away and you are safe." Gibbs was reaching his limit arguing with the man.

Ducky immediately knew that something had happened here also, that they had not been immune to the strange things that had occurred over the past two hours.

'I need to speak with you Jethro." Ducky motioned for his friend, needing to fill him in the happenings at NCIS.

"Tell him Ducky, tell him that Moses is no longer locked away. Tell him what he doesn't want to hear, that the man, the demon, has escaped." Tony pleaded with the ME.

As Ducky was about to respond to the sick man he was interrupted by Abby's cell phone ringing, she immediately answered, then handed it to Gibbs. "It's Tim."

Gibbs looked perplexed that Tim was calling him on Abby's phone then he listened, stepping away from Tony, Abby taking his place beside the agitated man.

"Boss, before you say anything I need you to hear me out. Moses is gone. He just disappeared, literally." Tim announced to his boss. "I checked the video cameras, no one entered or exited the room. It's like he just vanished."

"How long ago?" he asked as he continued walking out of Tony's room and into the corridor outside of Tony's isolation area.

"Approximately an hour ago." he replied.

"I need security to the hospital increased, Tony is a sitting duck here. I think something happened in radiology, Tony saw him. I didn't believe him but now I just can't ignore him. Get here as quick as you can McGee." he hung up the phone, watching the two security men as they scanned the area, they had overheard the conversation, the man inside was not hallucinating as earlier thought.

As Gibbs turned to reenter he noticed Ducky had followed him out, "Moses escaped somehow." The expression on his face nothing short of seething anger that a monster could possibly escape their secure holding area.

"That doesn't surprise me Jethro,, Too many things have happened over the past two hours, things that I can't explain." Ducky started wanting Gibbs to know what had occurred.

"Not now Ducky." he felt as though he needed to get back inside with Tony.

" Moses is not the only one who disappeared Jethro, the bodies of Dr Stephen Moore's and Dan Brown are also missing. So is the note from the crime scene in Roanoke." he hesitated long enough for the news to sink in and then continued, "Abby's lab was virtually destroyed, the smell of sulfur was strong in the room afterward. I think we are dealing with something bigger than a crazed psychopath here Jethro, maybe a demon or even Satan himself. I'm not really for sure but I will guarantee you this, Tony is not safe." Ducky was determined in wanting to get his point across that whatever it was that had been working for the past two hours was a greater evil than they first thought.

Gibbs hand went up and rubbed at his forehead, the talk of demons was beyond his comprehension, men were evil enough without bringing in demons and devils. "Ducky, I really don't have time for this." he was about to storm past his friend when Ducky reached out his arm and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Then you had better find time Jethro. Too many things point to something I can't explain with my medical expertise, my years of experience or my intellect." his voice had ratchetted up a notch, wanting to get his point across that the evil that had invaded their world, Tony's world, was something bigger than them.

" Find me proof Ducky but until then, I have a sick agent who really doesn't need this stress in his life, breathing should be his only focus and not some crap from Grimm's Fairy tales." Gibbs then walked off leaving a very concerned Ducky outside the doors.

Ducky knew he had to convince them, convince Gibbs,they had to know what he knew. He turned to leave, he knew of a man who could explain what was happening. He hoped that he wouldn't return too late. Ducky exited the area, glancing at his watch as he entered the elevator, time wasn't on their side.

Gibbs reentered the isolation area and walked back into the glass cubicle where Tony still sat on the side of the bed, the nurse had injected his intravenous port with a strong dose of medication to assist in calming her patient. He was getting groggy, almost to the point of losing his balance on the bed but continued to fight sleep, to fight the drugs.

"Tony, you need to lie down before you fall out of the bed." His agent was still resisting their attempts to get him to lie down and rest.

"He called me Elijah, and he told me that I was his." Tony's gravelly voice spoke in a whisper, shaking his head. "Never been a church goer like Abby or you boss, just thought good works would win me favor with God. I guess I was wrong." Tony continued, his slurred words still comprehensible. "Never thought that the devil would want me as his own. That he would want me to do his bidding."

"Tony, this nonsense about demons and devils is about to reach a limit. I need you to lie down and sleep before I get them to give you something even stronger." he had lost patience with the satanic talk, Moses was a man, a mere man who did evil things.

"He's not a man boss, he's a fallen angel, a demon. The one thing he is not boss, is a man." Tony shook his head, he looked as pale and weak as any man he had ever seen sitting up in bed before and he ahd seen soldiers shot and blown up, Tony was looking bad.

Dr Pitt entered the room, he had been called regarding his patient's agitation and he wanted to see for himself how Tony was doing. It didn't take but a few seconds to realize that his patient was not resting and that he was in need of sleep.

"Carol, let's give Tony another two milligrams of Haldol. Intramuscular this time." he rounded the bed and looked at his patient, taking off his stethoscope and listening to his lungs. "Tony, you can't get better if you keep getting stressed."

"Don't want to sleep Brad. Can't." he now was attempting to get off the bed again, but strong arms caught him, the nurse rounded the bed and tugged open his gown, pushing the syringe in his hip quickly, which caused Tony to yelp in pain. "What did you give me?" he yelled, becoming more agitated by the act.

" Tony, I need you to rest." he ordered his patient.

" I can't rest, the devil is too close. He's too close." his voice even more slurred, as he slumped over into the bed, quick hands rearranging the tubes and lines. The side rails were raised and the lights were turned off, even the blue lights, Brad needed his patient to sleep.

Ziva came around and gently stroked Tony's head, Abby was on the other side holding his hand, both whispering calming words.

Gibbs followed Brad outside the glass walls, concerned about set backs for his senior agent. Worried about his state of mind.

"He needs rest Agent Gibbs, I am concerned about his recovery at this point. He should be improving but he isn't. He needs to be without any interference or stress for a while. Maybe it is best for you and your staff to go home for the night."Brad was upset at the turn of his patient, instead of getting better he seemed worse.

"He needs his work family. We're all he has." Gibbs wanted to get his point across also. Without his work family he might not fight at all at getting better.

"I will either ban visitors or limit them, Tony's health is worsening and I don't need anymore complications Mr Gibbs." he turned and left, wanting to get his point across, his patient was his priority.

Gibbs quietly reentered the room, they would have to physically remove him. He was going nowhere.

**Wanted to get this chapter out...have to work again. Hope you like. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ….hopefully I don't disappoint.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sister's of Mercy**

**Catholic Church**

He wasn't Catholic, but he knew the Priest would be of great benefit in helping them in solving the mystery of the missing man. Moses had just disappeared, left a guarded cell without anybody seeing him or anything recording him, he had just disappeared.

The Church was huge, elegant, yet it demanded a quiet respect from those who entered. At this time of day people were getting off of work and stopping by to say prayers and to light candles. The lighted candles gave the church an unnatural glow, it was surreal.

Ducky walked up to the altar where one of the priests stood, adjusting a cloth on a table, getting ready to give sacrament. "Excuse me, I am looking for Father Peter Flannigan."

The taller man, dressed in a long plain colored robe with a purple scarf around his neck turned and smiled, pointing towards a group of offices to the side, "He should be in his office."

"Thank you very much." Ducky turned and left for the office of Father Flannigan, wondering silently what he would tell the man. It's not everyday that you encounter the devil in your work but today was different, today might just have been that day. He needed to talk to someone who would give him some insight into what he had experienced.

Ducky attempted to quietly knock on the large wooden door which held his friend's name plate, Father Peter Flannigan was engraved in gold lettering, but the sound of his hand hitting the hard oak wood door resounded and if his hearing was doing him justice then the sound probably just rang through the entire church, it was that loud.

When the door opened the man took one look at the man standing on the other side and excitedly grabbed him into a firm embrace.

"Welcome my friend. How have you been? It's been a while since you came to visit." Father Flannigan's jovial voice announced, "Come in Ducky." he let go of the grip he had on the smaller man and waved him into the office.

"Peter, its good seeing you again also. I've been meaning to come by but work has been quiet busy of late." he walked over and took a seat in front of the cherry wood stained desk, the office more like a library than an office.

"So what brings you here today Ducky? Confessional?" he grinned knowing that the man before him was not Catholic, he just thought of it as a good Catholic humor to ask, he could have converted since he last saw his friend.

"You don't have enough hours in the day Peter to listen to all of my indiscretions." he grinned then continued," I am unfortunately here on business and I do believe that time is of the essence."

Peter walked over and took his seat facing his friend who seemed rather genuine in his concern. "What could be so important my friend."

"I have a problem, well, we have a problem. It's rather lengthy in detail, you sure you have the time?" Ducky asked, hoping that the man before him could assist in figuring out what was happening not only to Tony but the strange occurrences at NCIS.

" I have plenty of time for you Ducky. What's on your mind?" he asked, taking out a pen and a piece of paper, a habit of taking notes from years of attending seminars.

"I may have encountered the devil, Satan. I am not really for sure but it all started a little over three weeks ago when one of our agents was kidnapped by a man who called himself Enoch." Ducky started, wanting to get the man up to speed as fast as he could without taking away from the entire story.

"Enoch? The author of one of the Dead Sea Scrolls? That's interesting." Father Flannigan commented as he wrote the name down. His first thought was the verse, Enoch _walked with God: and he was not; for God took him," avoiding the mortal death ascribed to Adam's other descendants. _

"Enoch horribly abused our agent, caused him a lot of physical and mental pain. He then took our agent to a man named Moses, who also abused our agent to an even greater extent, using various means of torture. The man used the torture to convince him that his name was Elijah, he did a real number on him mentally, even convincing our agent that he was the second witness foretold of in the Bible, th at he was the plague that would kill those who were sinners." Ducky continued.

Father Flannigan looked up from taking notes, the names given to him having great meaning for those who studied end time prophecy. Moses, the man who delivered the ten plagues on the Egyptians and to whom God gave the ten commandments, a leader and a man of God. Elijah, also a man of God, but there was more.

"Elijah?" he asked, wanting to make sure he was understanding what his friend was saying, that these men thought their agent was the prophesied man, the man that so many religions thought would return in the end of time to be one of the two witnesses. "Elijah's return is prophesied before the coming of the great and terrible day of the Lord."

Ducky looked at the man, they were in the same mind space, "Yes, I know." he responded.

"Why would these men even think your agent could be the great prophet foretold of in the Bible." he was confused as to the thinking of the mad men, and he used the term sparingly.

" Agent DiNozzo approximately four years ago suffered with a terrible bout of Y-Pestis, the black plague and he survived, given only a fifteen percent chance of living he still survived and that is what brought these to men to think he was the great prophet." Ducky explained, hoping the man in front of him would make the same connection as he had when he read the journal of Dan Brown.

"There are also other players, one of which was a man Dan Brown, he was the one who brought Enoch to Tony, told him about what had happened, details of Tony's illness. but in actuality it was Moses who had manipulated Enoch into having Tony brought to him. He used sadistic torture on Tony, convinced him he was the great prophet and then he starved, and abused his body to bring about the plague again, though it didn't work out the way he had planned. Tony survived and is in the hospital as we speak."

Ducky knew there was so much more to tell the man but he had to do it in pieces, not wanting to cloud his thoughts or confuse him.

Father Flannigan was engrosssed with the details and continued to listen as Ducky told him about the strange happenings in the lab, the disappearance of the dead bodies and the disappearance of the man named Moses from police custody. He was also made aware of the incident at the hospital and now he sat still, wondering what it all meant.

The Father then stood and walked around his office after Ducky's details, wondering if God was wanting them to understand what he was doing or what the men were attempting to prevent. If Satan himself was having a difficult time identifying the end time players or that he wanted to wreak havoc in the life of the agent, just for the hell of it, either way it was not good for the future of the man named Anthony DiNozzo.

"Your story Ducky is interesting and I wonder if what we are seeing is a very angered Devil or are we seeing the end time scenario start to play out? " Father Flannigan spoke the words in a small voice, he too was wondering if God was preparing for the end.

"Unfortunately that is not all my friend, there is more." Ducky continued, with the rest of the story.

Father Flannigan stood still as Ducky continued to tell of the house in Roanoke exploding without real cause, a man named John who had lived there now missing, as were the original owners of the home.

Father Flannigan also recognized the name John as another one in contention for the end time scenario. John, the beloved Disciple, the man who had written the book of Revelation could also be a main player in the end time scene. Saint John, the beloved disciple who stood at the cross with Mary.

"I think I have heard enough Ducky. What would you like for me to do?" he asked, the facts that were given were enough to make him curious as to what had happened and what was to come.

"Just a few more details Peter." wanting the man to hear all the strange happening, not wanting to leave out nothing. He spoke of the missing evidence, the destroyed lab, the missing man named Moses and the missing bodies of Enoch and Dan Brown

"Demons don't bleed, so the missing bodies are a mystery. Why would Moses want the dead bodies if he escaped? Why would he risk being caught retrieving evidence and the two dead men? Unless."

Ducky stood to face the man, "Unless what Peter?" he asked, wondering what he might have missed.

Father Flannigan walked over to the wall of books, scanning for what he was looking for, then he found it, grabbed it from the shelf and placed it on the table. He thumbed through the pages furiously, looking for what he sought, then there it was, necromancy.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Isolation Ward**

Gibbs fingers touched the cool metal of his weapon,making sure it was still at his side, he was worried. His first thought, that he had even dared to think other than those regarding Tony's health, was the fact that one can't kill the devil with a gun and that is all he had at the moment. Hell, all he could do would be to watch and see if the devil actually showed up to harm his agent. Was it all just their imaginations getting away from them or was it the Biblical Satan he was taught to fear in Sunday School?

He scrubbed at his face, rubbing his eyes hard with the heel of his hand, he was tired, and it seemed it was getting worse as he sat in the chair. His eyes wanting to close, to take a break, he couldn't even remember being this tired, ever.

He stood and started to pace, his own morbid thinking starting to scare himself, but what if it was real, what if there was a greater force involved here?

Gibbs looked over to see Tony still sleeping a restless drugged sleep, the drool dripping off his chin, his rattling cough giving him wonder if his agent could even endure anything else. The others were told to wait in another area, he had refused to leave, refused to leave his agent, his friend, Tony was too vulnerable.

He looked up at the clock, wondering if he would be able to stay awake, it had been days of little sleep, and now with the devil at their doorstep he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, just when Tony needed him the most.

He looked out the plexiglass to see if the nurse could give the others a call, the cell phone were also removed due them aggravating an already agitated Tony. That is when he noticed, when he caught the mere glimpse of Emma's hair from behind the desk floor, she was out cold. _When had it happened"_ Gibbs thought to himself as he pulled his weapon, the lights in the room dim, the lights on the other room just barely lit the area.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, still asleep, his only two worries were regarding breathable air and the ability to get out of the encased isolation area, those two thoughts were invading his mind. Realization hit him when he saw it, the reddened cheeks of his agent, the feeling of being excessively sleepy, and he knew what was happening, _carbon monoxide poisoning._ He was about to shoot a hole into the glass when he stopped cold, the bullet could ricochet off the glass, it could kill DiNozzo.

"Dammit! "He cursed out loud, his only hope was to stay alive until help came. He ran over to Tony's bed, pulled out the oxygen mask and placed it over Tony's face then the bipap which sat unused at the bedside was switched on and he placed that mask over his face, breathing in the fresh air, his gun still at the ready if the man named Moses appeared.

**Sister's of Mercy Catholic Church  
**

" Necromancy?" Ducky asked, bewildered that such an idea would be even considered by his friend.

"It's Greek for dead body. Necromancy is a form of magic in which the practitioner seeks to summon the spirit of a deceased person, either as an apparition or ghost, or to raise them bodily, for the purpose of divination." The father looked worried now, the thought of such evil being unleashed was more than he had ever encountered, but he felt that it was real, to many consistencies in Ducky story.

"Peter, this can't be real. It isn't Biblical." Ducky's voice was higher pitched, the terror in voice could be heard.

"But it is Ducky.", he turned the book around so that his friend could read, and there it was, as plain as day.

"There are also many references to necromancers, or bone-conjurers, in the Bible. The Book of Deuteronomy explicitly warns the Israelites against the Canaanite practice of divination from the dead." He pointed to one of the scriptures from the King James version of the Bible:

**9****When thou art come into the land which the LORD thy God giveth thee, thou shalt not learn to do according to the abominations of those nations. ****10****There shall not be found among you any one who maketh his son or his daughter to pass through the fire, or who useth divination, or an observer of times, or an enchanter, or a witch, ****11****or a charmer, or a consulter with familiar spirits, or a wizard, or a necromancer. ****12****For ****all who do these things are an abomination unto the LORD, and because of these abominations the LORD thy God doth drive them out from before thee.**

"He is going to raise the dead, he wants to be like Jesus Christ, to be able to say that he can raise the dead but his is not for good, his is for evil." Ducky spoke the words low, mostly to himself but the Father heard him. "What can we do?" Ducky asked, fearing that they were fighting more with Satan now than before.

"The two witnesses are getting prepared for their duties to God, for God, I believe the man called Moses was sent here by Satan himself to destroy any prospects for the end time scenario, just as Satan used Herod to kill all the baby boys feeling he could kill Christ as an infant. Your friend is in terrible trouble my friend." Father Flannigan warned as he reached over and took his coat off the rack, "We need to go to him now!"

Ducky followed the man out of the door, he has a strange feeling that time was truly running out.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Isolation Ward**

Dr John Banner stood outside the double doors to the room that held the man whom he believed could actually be a candidate for the end time scenario, but he needed to talk to him, needed to see if it was him.

Something wasn't right though, something wasn't the way it should be, the guards were gone, nobody standing guard over the man who was so protected the day before. He closed his eyes and stood in silence and then he knew.

His own hands reached out and turned the knob, the doors flew open, and there on the floor was the beautiful nurse he had met the day before, Emma. He ran over to check for a pulse, it was weak but there.

He then stood and proceeded over to the glass isolation area, the doors were closed, locked. He looked around for a key or at least something he could pry open the door with but found nothing, the man crouched down beside the man in the bed looked angry, scared. He had to be careful, his identity could not be exposed yet.

As he attempted to pull open the doors to the room a hand was felt on his shoulder, it was cold, unnatural.

**I hope you like...longer chapter today.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Jesus spoke far ahead of his time relating to us what life would be like just prior to his coming. He says in Matt. 24:37-38: "But as the days of Noah were, so also will the coming of the Son of Man be. "For as in the days before the flood, they were eating and drinking, marrying and giving in marriage, until the day that Noah entered the ark," **_

_He then stood and proceeded over to the glass isolation area, the doors were closed, locked. He looked around for a key or at least something he could pry open the door with but found nothing, the man crouched down beside the man in the bed looked angry, scared. They were in trouble. He had to save them_

_He also had to be careful, his identity could not be exposed yet._

_As he attempted to pull open the doors to the room a hand was felt on his shoulder, it was cold, unnatural._

"He is not the one you seek Abaddon." John spoke it to the man behind him, wanting him to let go of wanting to harm the man in the room.

"But he is John, he may not be Elijah but he is a man who has given into temptation, both men could actually fill the need I have, both men have killed, one even killed for revenge." the cold ,steel voice spoke.

But John never looked back, his attention only on the men in the room. " You took from the older man too much. You left a scar too deep, he acted in pain, not hate."

"Does it matter John? He broke the commandment that preserves life regardless of our actions. He did it for himself." Abaddon spoke the words with venom.

"So you hurt the one man that means something to him, a man whom he loves like a son. That is cruel. But that is what you do, is it not? You take the the most vulnerable moment in one's life and turn it into an opportunity." John continued to fixate on opening the locked door, knowing the time in the fumes could eventually kill both of them if he did not open the door soon.

"Can you blame me? I always have a plan, the New World Order will need leaders like these men." Abaddon spoke back to the man. "Too bad they will both die, but I will see them again."

"Everybody is judged by God, not by you Abaddon. These men believe and that is all it takes, that is all God demands. Forgiveness is free." John finally got the door unjammed, the being, the entity disappeared right before he opened the isolation room doors.

John rushed inside, the man on the floor barely cognizant of his surroundings, then he heard other voices from the main room and waved them to come to assist.

"What the hell happened?" McGee yelled as he entered the room ,with Ziva behind him checking on Emma, both with guns drawn.

"Carbon Monoxide, help me get them out!" John yelled to the man and the woman who had entered.

Ziva reached over and pulled an alarm on the outer wall after making sure Emma was still alive, sending the fire alarm signal through the building. She then went in behind Tim to assist in getting Gibbs and Tony out of the glassed in area.

Ziva ripped off the monitor leads, her hands in a frenzy and then she disconnected machines, a now half awake DiNozzo attempting to assist. "It's okay Tony. We're going to get you out of here." Ziva assured her partner as Dr Banner and McGee assisted in getting Gibbs out of the room.

Within seconds the men returned for Tony, whom Ziva had assisted in getting out of the bed on her own, a very weak Tony attempting to walk but failing miserably.

"What the hell happened McGee? Tony asked as he wrapped his arm around him, John on the other side giving him support.

"Looks like somebody wants you both dead." Tim mumbled, knowing that the fumes would have killed both Gibbs and Tony.

"What?" Tony asked, bewildered that the response included Gibbs, and this brought him back to the reality that he had been missing.

" The room was filled with carbon monoxide, the doors locked from the outside, someone wanted you both dead Tony." Tim quickly explained, worried about his friend, and his boss.

"Where's Gibbs? " Tony asked weakly as the medical staff started placing him in a lying position. Oxygen placed over his face, someone at his side taking vitals." his eyes pointing upwards towards Tim, waiting for a answer.

"They just took him to the emergency room Tony, he's going to be fine, just worry about you right now buddy." Tim tried to reassure his partner but it was hard, this whole crazy business with Moses and his self righteous behavior had been enough for this team.

After both men were rushed away, all that was left was the new crime scene for the team to process. John stayed behind, taking in the solemn faces of the team, the pain in their eyes visible, his heart ached for them.

Within minutes Ducky arrived, Father Flannigan in tow.

" Oh my! What did happen here Timothy?" Ducky inquired seeing the chaos in the room, both Gibbs and Tony missing.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I wish we knew." her simple reply sent chills over the medical examiner as he watched her continue to process Tony's room.

If the medical examiner looked perplexed by the chaos, it was the Father who had the more pronounced reaction at seeing the man who had saved the two men.

He knew him, recognized him and he felt the overwhelming urge to kneel and pray, to ask for forgiveness for all of his sins, because the man who stood before him was a saint.

John walked over to the Father and smiled, " Don't tell." he whispered to the man.

The Father nodded and slipped out of the room, he had seen what he was suppose to see. It was up to the people in the room to figure out the rest.

**Emergency Room**

Whether it was due to Gibbs gruff manner or his overwhelming persistence the staff discharged him. He now sat at Tony's side in the small cubicle, more X rays, more blood work and a hell of a lot more aggravation had been dealt to his agent and he could see that Tony was back, his moodiness showing.

"I'm done being a sitting duck Gibbs, I want to be discharged. Hell I'll go wherever you want me to go Gibbs but I will not go back into that plexiglass hell! Understand?" Tony said it as loud as his damaged voice would allow.

Gibbs nodded, in understanding. He knew Tony was right that he would likely die if he stayed in the hospital. He really didn't have a choice. He knew that he had to get his agent somewhere safe and he was breathing better, it shouldn't be a problem. Well, it might be with Dr Pitt but he had crossed that hurdle before.

Gibbs stood and walked out of the area where Tony could hear and pulled out his cell. He hit the quick dial, the phone ringing.

The other end of the line picked up and greeted, "Hey son."

**So, I am taking this story home, time for healing and time for a little father and son time, no matter how you look at it.**

**Look up Abaddon...you'll figure it out. I know, I should have done what so many other writers do...Whump Tony...Hospitalize Tony and then send him to the basement to heal but that is not me. I have a bigger plan. And for those who understand Christian theology and end times, then you know there will be more I will not change this story..it is too important to me as a writer to finish it the way I intended when I started writing it...for those who can't continue to read it...My most humble thanks that you're honest enough to say it...and it's okay.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Tony sat in the passenger side of Gibbs' yellow 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 426 Hemi . His seat was all the way back, his eyes closed. He had on a pair of sweats that belonged to Gibbs, he had made a quick escape from the hospital, putting on what Gibbs had in his overnight bag.

"Think we pissed off Brad enough?" his slurred voice asked as he slid open his eyes to see Gibbs grin.

"Probably more than usual." Gibbs answered as he steered the car onto the interstate.

Tony at that moment took notice of his surroundings and noted that they weren't headed to his apartment.

"Where we going boss?" his gravely voice asked as he sat up straighter in his seat, as straight as he could with the quarter sized hole in his ass.

"You need to rest Tony." Gibbs instructed his agent, taking note, even in the dark, the deep, dark circles that laid beneath his agent's eyes and the paleness of his skin was more than noticeable, it was rather scarey even in a nonmedical sense.

"I have to say that was the best escape yet boss." Tony was remembering their getaway from the hospital.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked over again at Tony and smiled, it had actually been one hell of an event.

"I think the best moment came when Brad was attempting to show you how to use the feeding tube to perform bolus feedings, I don't think he could have gripped that syringe any tighter boss. I thought it would break." Tony let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that was nothing compared to Ducky attempting to pull his Bentley in my path when we were leaving, that man does has a temper." Gibbs laughed.

"Not as funny as when he shoved Palmer out the passenger door and he started running down the road after us. Poor Palmer, I think he would have caught up to us if it hadn't been for that ditch." Tony held onto his chest and laughed even harder, causing himself to send out a barrage of deep coughs.

"Good thing Ziva and McGee weren't around, hard telling what would have happened." Gibbs reflected on the anger he had been presented with as he told them he was taking Tony home. Though he didn't tell them which home, that would have even been worse.

" What are you going to tell Abs? " Tony asked, knowing that the Goth would be extremely upset at Gibbs.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything." Abby jumped up from her hidden place in the back seat.

"Abs!" Gibbs shouted, " How did you get back there?" Gibbs sounded and looked surprised.

"I pick locks Gibbs." she grinned at the rear view mirror in which he was giving the infamous Gibbs glare.

"You're going back Abs, its too dangerous right now to have you with us." he started slowing down the car to turn off the interstate.

"Don't you dare. Tony is my friend too and you can't stay up twenty-four seven with him and he will need a lot of care, he is still not well Gibbs." she dared the man to even think about turning around, being more assertive than she had ever been with her boss.

Gibbs looked as if he might be considering her words when Tony spoke up, "We really do need her boss, she will have my six when you're sleeping. And besides, she is a better chess player than you." Tony was attempting to lighten the mood in the car, wanting Abby to be there, she was his best girl friend..

"Okay, but any sign of danger and you go back home, no arguments!" his stern voice filled the car, Abby's smile which could be seen in the rearview mirror told him all that he needed to know, she understood.

They drove for almost an hour without another word spoken, when he noticed that Tony was grimacing, a sure sign that the pain medication that he had been given at the hospital, though it had been a mild type so Tony wouldn't attempt to do a harry canary out the passenger door, was wearing off.

"You hurting DiNozzo?" he asked, using Tony's last name, wanting a straight answer.

"I'm fine boss." he lied as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not wanting to be a bother or an inconvenience.

Gibbs suddenly was reminded that the unhealed bedsore was probably giving his agent discomfort, it was the hole that was at least an inch deep that could cause that type of pain for his senior. "Listen, I need some coffee, and Tony you need something in that feeding tube of yours, let's take a break." he had just gotten the words out of his mouth when he saw a road sign ahead that had an all night cafe. He gently pulled the car off the road and steered into the busy little restaurant.

Abby opened her door first and started for the front door, "Potty break Gibbs, be right back and ...Don't leave me!" she shouted, not looking back, her boots making a squeaking nose as she walked on the gravel towards the entrance.

Gibbs and Tony both grinned, both getting a kick out of their lab tech, both men glad that she had come.

While Gibbs waited for Abby he popped the trunk and walked back to get a can of nutrition for Tony's tube and the sterile syringe, he approached the passenger door and opened it, wanting to give Tony the treatment when he noticed that a car had pulled in across the parking lot, it was a dark sedan with tinted windows, nobody moved to exit the vehicle.

Tony might have been ill but he didn't miss the look of deep concern that crossed his boss's face, "What is it Boss?" he asked, not looking back, not wanting whoever drove the vehicle to see that they had noticed their presence.

"Not for sure Tony." he proceeded to give the treatment, Tony closed his eyes, he hated this part of his care, he felt too helpless, too not in control.

Abby returned with coffee in hand, seeing t he concerned look on Gibbs' face. "What's happening?" she asked as she started to return to her seat in the back.

"Abs, help me get Tony in the back, he needs to get off his bottom." he instructed as he continued to watch the unmoving car on the other side of the lot.

"Boss, I'm glad you care about my ass but I'm fine." Tony argued, not wanting to sleep but knowing he would be if he was lying down, his body was tired, too weak to be of any assistance.

"Don't argue DiNozzo, doesn't work with me." he countered as both Abby and Gibbs assisted a stubborn Tony to the back seat, getting him comfortable and off his bottom.

"Thanks boss," Tony whispered, his eyes closed already, he felt grateful to be able to lie down. Gibbs must of put something else into his feeding tube because he was more than just sleepy he wasn't so much in pain anymore.

Abby got into the passenger seat and strapped on her seatbelt, " Yeah, I get to ride shotgun!" excited about the opportunity.

"Here." Gibbs said as he handed her Tony's weapon, "Just in case."

She nodded, realizing the sudden implication that was just made, she would have to assist in protecting her friend, it was a responsibility that she had never experienced, it had always been the other way around.

"Yes boss." she returned, there was no argument. She knew what she had signed on for when she stowed away into the back seat of the car. As she held the gun, she could not help but to get a sense of needed responsibility, it gave her goosebumps .

As Gibbs pulled out of the parking area, the car followed, Gibbs knew what he had to do.

**More later for those still reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry, I wanted to work on Saved last night. I am now back with the story I loved so much and I hope to give it the finish that it deserves, that you as readers deserve. Thank you for all of your reviews! You are the best readers!**

Gibbs hit the gas and sped through the first stop sign, "Hold on Abs, we have company." he then caused the car to swerve over to the right then back to the left, weaving through the sparse traffic and then he gunned it to make it onto the interstate again but just as quickly he took the next exit.

Abby turned around looking for the car to follow but saw no sign of the headlights. The car no longer could be seen. "I think we lost them Gibbs, I don't see their car head lights anymore."

But Gibbs was not convinced, the isolated road looked desolate but he felt a strange feeling in his gut, something wasn't right. " Watch after Tony." he instructed as he hit another road, but it was gravel covered and the car slid back and forth the first few hundred feet before adjusting to the new paveless texture of the road.

Then he heard the sound of retching in the back seat, "Dammit!" he slid the car into the lowest gear and then slid over to the side of the road, the car sliding on the gravel as it came to an abrupt stop sending up dust and rock. He threw the car into park and pushed his door open quickly.

Abby was already over the seat to assist her friend, but Tony was puking the nutrition up, and he was having a difficult time getting his breath.

Gibbs pulled Tony up into a sitting position but when that didn't help his choking he grabbed a hold onto his agent then pulled him out of the car. Gibbs continued to assist Tony in getting up whatever it was in his lungs that was giving his breathing a challenge and he attempted to get Tony to stand to get his breathing under control, but the man was having a terrible spasm, his lungs wheezing, his accessory muscles were retracting, his lungs were spasming, he was unable to keep an upright positon and he slid to the ground. Tony continued to attempt to pull in a good breath but failed with every attempt.

"Dammit DiNozzo! You okay?" he asked as he continued to percuss his agent's back. Finally, when he thought he was going to pass out, Tony was able to pull up the mucus plug that had caused his lungs so much distress and he slid into Gibbs arms, Abby at his side. Together they gently picked him up off the cold ground and lowered him into a sitting position in the back seat of the car.

" Mm,Okay boss." he was breathless, probably needing oxygen after that bout of distress. " Must have been your driving, never could travel with you on a gravel road without throwing up." he wheezed out, still attempting to get in a good deep breath of air into his lungs.

"You scared the shit out of me Tony." his words weren't harsh toned, they were more worried sounding. Abby was rubbing both Tony's and Gibbs' shoulders in a comforting manner, they had just experienced one hell of a scare.

"I'm fine boss. Just let me have a minute to get my breath." Tony looked over to Abby and patted her hand. "Thanks Abs." he wanted to assure her that he was fine, wanted her to know he appreciated her being there for him.

"You better be fine for real Tony, that was scary." she admonished, he had terrified her with his inability to breathe and she wondered if her boss's actions warranted putting Tony's life even further into danger. She didn't speak it out loud but she really hoped that Gibbs knew what he was doing, especially if they had somebody following them. Somebody that had evil on there side.

Gibbs kept an eye out for their tail but he/they were gone, they must have lost whoever it was, but he still had a bad feeling, a feeling that wouldn't leave regardless of the fact that whoever they were, they could no longer be seen. Regardless of that fact the feeling in his gut was telling him that he was just not seeing them, but they were there.

"Let's get you back lying down in the car Tony. This cold air can't be helping your lungs." he fussed over Tony like he was his son. Abby, too, felt a deep responsibility to her friend.

They cleaned up the emesis from the floor board and changed Tony's sweatshirt into a thicker long sleeved shirt, then settled him back into his seat, using Ralph and Bert as his pillows they propped his head back up and covered him up with a soft blanket they had taken from the hospital. Within just minutes he was sleeping again, his body exhausted from the bout of coughing and vomiting.

Abby returned to the passenger seat, and picked up Tony's gun and laid it in her lap, ready to defend if it was deemed necessary.

Gibbs took his place behind the wheel and put the car into gear and moved a little slower along the gravelly and bumpy road, feeling that Tony would again have a problem, his agent always had a terrible stomach when it came to travel.

How many times had he seen his agent holding his head out the window, tossing his breakfast or his lunch up as he drove, too many actually, guilt washed over him at all the times his agent had suffered due to his own selfish, thoughtless acts.

Gibbs looked back into the rear view mirror, the darkness of the night engulfed the road, he just hoped that whoever it was following them didn't actually like the cover of darkness, his gut still telling him something was definitely wrong.

**Unknown area of the Interstate**

Gibbs had returned to the interstate, they were exhausted and Tony had suffered two more bouts of vomiting and his cough seemed to be worsening, hopefully he wasn't aspirating the feedings, he thought to himself as he drove.

He knew it was time to finally take a break, even though they were just a couple of hours away from his Father's he knew Tony had suffered enough in the back seat of his car.

"Stopping for a while Abs." he patted her shoulder gently, she too was exhausted from helping with Tony.

"Where are we?" her voice raspy from the short nap she had just taken.

"A hotel. It should fairly safe now to stop," he opened the door and walked around to Abby's side of the car, "Wait here, and keep the doors locked." he instructed as he walked inside to get a room. "And use h te gun if you need to, don't hesitate if you feel someone is going to harm you or Tony." He shouted back as he entered Hotel Bates.

Abby nodded, increasing her grip on Tony's gun, she would open the doors for nobody.

Tony sat up in the back seat, his mind a little fuzzy, he didn't recognize the place as Daddy Gibbs' place, it was too bright. "Where are we?" he asked, seeing Abby sitting in the front seat by herself.

Abby quickly turned, "Hey Tony, you're awake!" her voice excited that he wasn't throwing up again.

" Kinda Abs. Where are we?" he was still trying to focus his eyes on the building attempting to get the name down, and then it was finally clicking in his thick haze of a brain that they were at a hotel/ motel. "Great, we're staying at the Norman Bates Motel. Wonder where the psycho is hiding?" he asked, making a reference to the 1960 movie.

" Tony, that was just a movie. Stop scarring me!": she admonished her friend as she looked around, wondering what was keeping Gibbs.

"Sorry, didn't mean to, kind of scared myself too." he admitted as he looked around at the desolate area. It was rather reminiscent of the movie in a way, flickering sign and all.

A knock on the window scared both of them, making both occupants of the car jump.

Abby quickly recognized Gibbs face and rolled down the window. "You scared us Gibbs."

"You have a gun Abby, I would think that anybody with common sense would be more scared of you." he opened the passenger door, rolled up his wondow and allowed Abby to exit, then they both went to the back to retrieve Tony.

"I feel helpless." Tony moaned as they assisted him inside of the older motel.

"You're still sick DiNozzo." Gibbs replied to Tony's moaning.

Abby was less than impressed as they entered the older motel, but she knew the room was more for sleep than anything else and right now they all needed some rest.

"There's only two beds." Tony noticed as he was placed on the bed further from the door.

"I'll sleep with Tony!" Abby called out, as she took off her jacket and crawled onto the bed with her friend.

" Do you snore like Ziva?" he asked. Remembering the terrible sounds Ziva had made while sleeping while they were undercover.

"I do not snore Anthony DiNozzo, but Ziva told me you do." she grinned as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Right, she lies." he returned,lying down on the bed, finding himself ready to sleep, pushing back the comforter that he knew probably hadn't been washed in over a year, the smell giving it away.

Abby assisted Tony in ridding them of the dirty,faded comforter then when Gibbs returned with her bag she disappeared into the bathroom. After a few minutes she reappeared dressed in black sweats adorned with skulls and cross bones.

Gibbs was already attempting to make coffee in the archaic coffee pot. He seemed to be losing his temper with it more than actually making coffee.

"Need help boss?: Tony asked, his eyes closed.

The glare was missed due to his eyes being closed but Gibbs had sent it his way regardless, "Damn machine, must have been manufactured in the 1960's." he cursed under his breath as he took out his knife and started making adjustments.

" Told you Abs, Norman Bates must have stayed here." he whispered to Abby, giving her mischievous smile which was followed by the pillow hitting his face.

" Oww!" he moaned, but then laughing at her response.

Gibbs looked over at the two people he cared about the most, he wanted to protect them, wanted to get them to a safe place. The motel didn't offer much in regards to looks or cleanliness but he knew the owner and he knew the man protected his occupants with deadly intent, if necessary. Right now, that is what he needed for his senior agent and Abs.

He continued to work on the coffee pot, noting that both Abby and Tony had fallen asleep rather quickly. He reached over and switched off the bright lamp, but that is when he noticed a shadow cross their window. He reached down and took his sig out of it's holster and aimed towards the door as the knob started to turn, sure that he would have to kill whoever it was on the other side.

**I can almost promise another chapter tomorrow...but I am also working on Saved ...We will see,**


End file.
